


2720 – A Space Odyssey

by imanerdybutch



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, AvaLance, Awoken (Destiny) - Freeform, Destiny, F/F, Hive (Destiny) - Freeform, Lesbians in Space, Moon, Not Canon Compliant, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Red Legion (Destiny), Romantic Soulmates, Space Adventure, Space love, The Tower (Destiny), Thirsty Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanerdybutch/pseuds/imanerdybutch
Summary: The year is 2720. Captain Sara Lance and Captain Ava Sharpe are trusted and respected officers in service of the Vanguard. Each have been living their own lives until they cross paths and things get interesting. Dr Lena Luthor is an Awoken and has secrets that Kara Danvers hasn't found out yet. Alex Danvers has found her one true love in Maggie Sawyer. While the war with alien factions rages around them, they will defend and protect the Last Safe City on Earth in this futuristic adventure.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Sara Lance, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, J'onn J'onzz & Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 50
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The space portion of this fic is loosely based on the video game Destiny but you don't have to know the game to enjoy the fic. I've borrowed the Tower and a few of the characters from the game for my favorite superheroes and their friends to play with.

Captain Sara Lance waits patiently for the cargo bay door of her star ship _Legend_ to slide open. After almost a year of traveling to the outer edges of the galaxy and back, the planet called New Earth is a welcome sight. The recent mission took her to places she’s never seen before and she hopes she’ll never have to see again. Even though the mission was a success, her crew was able to retrieve the stolen energy cores, it came at a cost. The loss of even one life negates the mission’s success in Sara’s mind. It is the price of being at war with so many unknown enemies. But Sara doesn’t take the loss of a crew member lightly and with so few humans left to fight enemy forces, every living being is critical in their quest for survival.

The year is 2720 and there are new threats and new forces constantly at work trying to take over New Earth, the planet Sara was born on 150 earth-years ago. When the Legion invaded her city in 2580, she couldn’t save her family. She was too young to fight back, too small to stand up to the alien soldiers that burned her city to the ground killing everyone she loved in the process. She somehow made her way to safety and later joined the Vanguard, a group of soldiers and warriors who have dedicated their lives to saving the planet. She’s made a vow to help protect the only place she can call home and to someday avenge the deaths of her loved ones.

The war has been hard fought, many lives have been lost and many cities have fallen. Surrounded by a massive wall to keep the ever growing alien threat at bay, the Last Safe City on Earth is now home to all that remain. Though not everyone is born of this Earth, many are allies from other planets and even other galaxies across the cosmos. They are all here for one purpose; they fight to keep their planet from being consumed by the strongest alien forces known to humankind.

While the battle never ends, after being away for so long Sara is due for some much needed rest. It will feel good to stand on solid ground, breathe non-filtered air and drink in the warmth of the Sun. All too often humans take those simple things for granted.

New Earth is one of the few planets left that’s still able to sustain human life after the colonies on Mars and the moons of Jupiter were destroyed during the Legions uprising. A small colony still exists on the Moon. The inhabitants there have been left to live their lives, for the most part, in peace.

Sara decides to make a quick stop at the shipwright before heading to her quarters. The _Legend_ is in decent shape for a ship her age, but she took some damage when a legion freighter near Mars decided to tangle with the wrong Captain. It was a brief encounter and the damage was minimal, but if Sara knows her Commander he’ll have a new assignment for her sooner than later. Her ship is the only thing of value she owns and the only constant in the chaos. It has to be in tip-top shape for the next inevitable battle.

Amanda Holliday, the best ship builder in all of the galaxies according to Amanda herself, is bent over a land speeder frame, sparks flying from her welding gun. She hasn’t yet noticed Sara standing in her hangar. Sara hesitates before interrupting; she’s known Amanda for a little while now and Amanda has been very forward about her desire to get to know Sara in a more intimate way. Not that Sara isn’t interested, who wouldn’t be attracted to those strong arms and that killer body or that sly smile and the way her eyes sparkle when she notices Sara.

It’s not even the no-fraternizing policy - one that no one seems to pay much attention to anyway - that causes her hesitation. It’s the mere fact that the girl-in-every-space-station lifestyle has left Sara feeling empty. Although she can pretty much have any woman she sets her sights on, she craves more than casual sex with strangers or a friends-with-benefits arrangement. While her reputation as a passionate and highly adept lover almost always gets her what she wants, those random dalliances have left her wanting more.

Not that the lifestyle of a carefree single woman is a bad thing. But Sara has realized she wants to find a soulmate and settle down with one woman, spend the next 150 years waking up next to someone she loves and cherishes. It may not be a realistic thing to want; settling down when you’re the Captain of a commissioned star ship poised to go to war with barely a moment’s notice, but what’s the point of fighting for a planet and a life if you have no one to share it with?

The barrage of sparks from Amanda’s welding gun finally cease and she lifts the visor of her helmet when she notices the stunning Captain standing nearby. “Sara,” she greets with a glistening smile as she unzips her protective gear and pulls her heavily tattooed arms from the confining garment, “I heard you were coming back. Welcome home.” She wipes her brow, sweat glistening on silky skin as Sara impulsively runs her tongue against her own very dry lips.

Instant warmth washes over Sara and in a moment of weakness she thinks what would be the harm in just one more night of fun before she goes about finding a soulmate. A year in deep space with an all-male crew wasn’t exactly her idea of fun to say the least, not that she hasn’t enjoyed the company of all sorts of beings. There was that particularly hot Awoken couple she met in a bar on Venus that comes to mind. For now she turns her attention back to the reason she’s here, “Thanks. Yeah, I just landed.”

“And you visit my humble corner of the Tower first?” Sara watches as the muscles in Amanda’s strong arms tense and flex as she ties the sleeves of her welding jumper around her waist, “I’m honored.” The smile she flashes next tells Sara that those voiced desires are still haunting Amanda.

Sara flashes a smile back, “It’s not what you think. The _Legend_ is in need of repairs. We had a little run-in with a freighter.”

“Well then, you came to the right place. She’s in good hands now.”

“Thanks, I’ll owe you one.”

“No problem. I can think of a few ways you could repay me.” Amanda’s sly smile and head tilt prove beyond a doubt that she still has a thing for Sara.

“You wish,” is the only reply Sara can manage before realizing she’s probably fanning the coals of Amanda’s smoldering intent.

They share a chuckle before Amanda closes the gap between them and in a low voice says, “You know I do.” She emphasizes the statement with a soft caress of Sara’s arm, the physical touch sparking a connection between them.

Sara glances at lips close enough to kiss. Her gut tells her to reach out for Amanda but her brain says stop. Their eyes meet and she curses the cosmos for this test of her willpower before taking a step back to put some distance between them. “I brought your stolen energy cores back. We could call it even.”

“Oh but where’s the fun in that?” Amanda calls out as Sara turns to leave. “Maybe we can have a drink or something sometime?”

Sara thinks nothing good could possibly come of that. Well it would be very good, but no, she’s turning over a new leaf as of now. “I’ll be back in the morning to check on my ship.”

Amanda watches her walk away. “Aye Captain.”

++++++++++

The walk back to Sara’s quarters takes her past the other hangars housing the small fleet of star ships the Vanguard has managed to preserve. Resources are scarce in this century. Hundreds of years ago the Earth almost died due to something called global warming. Then the first alien invasion unleashed plagues that nearly wiped out every living thing on the planet. During that time, vast bodies of water consumed more and more livable land. Gone are the days of mass production of metals and other materials needed to aid in the survival of the human race. Now they rely on technologies and scarce resources, some of which are mined on other populated planets across the galaxy.

Sara’s ship will get priority for the materials needed to make the repairs and not just because of Amanda’s clear intent, but because Sara is a highly skilled Captain with a very impressive success rate when it comes to space battles. She is one of a few soldiers holding the rank of captain in the alliance. The titles are mostly a formality since the concept of government and democracy and any other form of patriarchal dominance has long been abandoned for a kinder gentler approach to life. Still, Sara takes pride in the fact that her peers think of her as a capable leader.

Sara’s quarters are located on the top floor of the three story structure called the Tower which perches on top of the north wall in the Last Safe City on Earth. It is home to all of the guardians serving with the Vanguard. Everyone who pledges is given permanent housing and lifetime supplies for as long as they remain in the Vanguard.

Directly across the hall from Sara’s quarters lives First Lieutenant Alex Danvers, a bright and incredibly intelligent second in command. Always available for any captain that needs her services. And of course she and Sara have been intimate a time or three in the past. What started out as drunken night of sex decades ago has developed into an everlasting friendship. Alex is one of the few humans Sara can truly trust with her life and her plants, as it turns out.

Not much of Sara’s living space has changed since she was here last, with the exception of her plants having grown considerably larger. A human’s diet in this century is plant based, consisting of fruits and vegetables that can be grown in small spaces. The alien plague wiped out all of the animals that were used as a food source centuries ago. The human body adapted to the change over the years. The only remnants of that past life are kept in the history journals housed in the Vanguards digital library, one that Sara has referenced many times.

She’s left the door cracked open while she inspects the room and gets reacquainted with her belongings when Alex slips in. “I thought you weren’t due back for a few more days?”

It’s good to hear a familiar friendly voice, and Sara immediately greets Alex with a warm hug and a soft kiss. “I wasn’t, but we got lucky and made good time with a strong solar wind.” They may not be romantically involved, but they sometimes enjoy a little friendly intimacy. “The place looks great. Thanks for keeping my food alive while I was gone.”

Alex slides into a nearby chair and nods, “It was my pleasure Captain. So, how did the mission go?”

Sara shrugs, “We had one casualty, but we managed to get the cores. Those bastards never knew what hit ‘em.”

Alex knows how much Sara hates to lose crew members, “Sorry to hear about the casualty. But at least the mission was a success.”

Sara hums in agreement. “So what’s new around here?”

“My sister is back on planet. I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

Sargent Kara Danvers is a refugee from an unknown planet. From what they have gathered, she was placed in a pod as a young alien and sent away from her home. She ended up on New Earth right around the time of the collapse and was taken in by Alex’s family who then raised Kara as their own.

“I can’t believe for as long as we’ve known each other that I’ve never met your sister.” Sara’s blue eyes light up when she spots a special treat growing in one of the containers. “Berries! How did you manage that?”

“An officer brought them back from the Moon. She taught us how to grow them. They’re very tasty but go easy. They have an adverse effect if you eat too many at once.”

Sara tilts her head, “A female officer?”

Alex’s soft laugh reminds Sara of how much she missed her friend. “Yes, she’s a Captain stationed on the Moon.”

“Nice.” Sara’s first thought is to ask if this new officer is available, but then she reminds herself that she’s done chasing women for just the thrill and leaves her comment at that. “I hate to cut our reunion short, but would you mind if I got some rest. This gravity is kicking my ass right now.”

Alex gives her a warm hug, “Of course my love. Rest. There’ll be plenty of time to catch up. I’m really glad you’re home.” She kisses Sara on the cheek.

Sara contemplates asking Alex to stay for a little of that friendly intimacy. She realizes she should probably get some rest even though she’s craving human touch after having gone some 300 days without any. But they really do work better as friends. Maybe a quick tryst with Amanda is what she needs instead. She settles for suggesting, “Dinner later?”

Alex smiles, “I would love that. Oh, and one more thing, I have a girlfriend now.” She winks and slips out, gently closing the door behind her.

++++++++++

Sleep eludes Sara so she decides to unpack her things and get cleaned up before she has to meet Alex later. She’s decidedly happy that Alex has a new girlfriend, even if it does end any possibility of them being physical again, but it’s another reminder that she is alone and without a love of her own.

She’s just finished cleaning her pulse pistol when there’s a soft knock at her door. She opens it to find Commander J’onn J’onzz standing on the other side. “J’onn, please come in.” She steps aside so he can enter. “I was just about to come and find you.”

“Welcome home Sara. You’re looking well.” He steps inside before continuing, “Good job getting those energy cores back. I trust you didn’t run into any trouble?”

Sara nods, “Nothing I couldn’t handle. I’m just sorry we lost Jenkins. He was a good pilot.”

“Yes, I was sad to hear that as well. I’ve informed his husband that he was a brave and skilled soldier who lost his life fighting for our cause and that we are, of course, forever grateful for his service.”

Sara wonders why the Commander of the Special Fleet is in her quarters talking about a dead soldier, “Is that what you came to talk about, J’onn?”

J’onn is a bona fide Martian from another galaxy who has shape-shifting and mind-reading abilities, among other things. He landed on New Earth right after the collapse. His unique abilities were instrumental in helping the planets remaining residence fight off the last of the Legion invasion. He’s a founding member of the Vanguard, a skilled warrior and a valued friend.

“You know me too well, Sara,” His soft smile reminds Sara of yet another thing she missed. “I need a favor.”

“Oh?” Sara holds J’onn in high regard and knows if he’s asking in person it must be important.

“I know you’ve just returned from a long mission, but I need you to make a trip to the Moon. The colony has been having trouble with a hive infestation and they could use a few good soldiers to help get it under control.” He makes a point to look her in the eyes in case she tries to decline his request. “It shouldn’t take long given your skills in matters like these, and I’ll even send Alex and her sister with you for extra support.”

The Moon has been a no-combat-zone for decades, ever since the Vanguard extinguished the leader of the hive. But every so often the pesky creatures rise to the surface and wreak havoc for the inhabitants. Most of the time the small crew of soldiers tasked with patrolling the planet are more than able to deal with it on their own. Sara wonders if there’s something more that J’onn isn’t telling her. It won’t matter. If her Commander asks for her help, she will gladly give it to him. “Anything for you J’onn, we can leave as soon as my ship is flight ready.”

J’onn places his hand on Sara’s shoulder. “I knew I could count on you Captain.” He turns to leave then pauses, “One more thing. There’s a Captain Sharpe visiting us. She needs a ride back to the Moon. And you’ll be taking some supplies back as well.”

Sara doesn’t reply as he quietly leaves. It wouldn’t do any good to protest the fact that he’s asking her to make a cargo delivery run not to mention be a personal transport for someone she hasn’t even met.

++++++++++

After J’onn’s news Sara decided to give sleep another try. She’s roused a little while later from her deep slumber by an erotic dream that involved an alien from Jupiter and a certain shipwright in what could only be describe as an all-out threesome. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she gets cleaned up and heads across the hall to find Alex. There’s no answer when she knocks so she heads down to the ground level thinking that Alex is probably already at their favorite spot and the only pub around.

With a quick scan of the seating area, she doesn’t see Alex and decides to take a seat at the bar. She orders a drink from the attending droid. True alcohol is a thing of the past without the ability to grow mass quantities of grain so now they imbibe solely on liquids derived from fermented fruits unless they are lucky enough to get their hands on alien ale.

It takes a second before Sara notices a stunningly beautiful blonde with piercing blue-green eyes sitting a few seats away from her. The woman seems to be alone and Sara can’t help but find herself watching as long fingers wrap around the drink in her hands and lift it to full luscious lips as she sips the red liquid.

The woman sets the drink back down on the bar and senses Sara’s eye on her. She nods in acknowledgement then gives Sara a good once over before casually looking away.

Sara turns to scan for Alex again and when she still doesn’t find her friend, her eyes track back to the beautiful blonde who is now smiling at her. Sara takes the hint and moves to the empty seat beside this vision then flashes her best grin. “Hi. Can I buy you a drink?”

The woman drops her gaze then brings it right back up to meet Sara’s, “If you’d like,” her tone slightly dismissive.

Sara wonders if she’s misread the woman’s glances. She _has_ been away for a while and is a little out of practice at the art of flirting. “Or if you’d rather be left alone, I can go.”

The woman furrows her brow, “I didn’t take you for someone who would give up that easily.”

Sara shifts in her seat and looks down. “Oh, I’m not. I was just trying to be well-mannered.”

The woman takes another sip of her drink and appears to be impressed. “I can appreciate that. I think humans forget how to do that sometimes.”

“I agree.”

There’s a comfortable silence before the woman speaks again. “I haven’t seen you in here before.”

Sara sips her drink and wonders if that’s a line or is this woman just making small talk. “I’ve been off planet for a while. I just got back.” Their eyes lock, it might be this woman’s incredible smile or the fact that she’s still wound up from the earlier dream but Sara swears she can feel a heat between them. She decides to play along, “You’re not from around here are you?”

The woman laughs and tosses her long silky blonde hair to one side, “I’m just visiting but I’ve been here for a few weeks.”

Sara nods, “Well, it is a good place to visit if I do say so myself.”

“Yes, I’d say it’s getting better by the moment.”

Sara notices the woman’s sideways glance and subtle smirk and she’s enjoying the thrill of the flirt. She’s torn between continuing the conversation and buckling down on her vow to begin the search for her soulmate. The dilemma is settled for her when she catches site of Alex and what must be her sister headed for a table on the other side of the room.

“You’ll have to excuse me. My friends are here, a little welcome home thing.” Sara feels her face flush at the thought of leaving this lovely woman alone. This evening could play out differently if she hadn’t just returned from the outer depths of space.

“That’s alright. Enjoy your friends.” The woman’s gentle smile and inviting eyes will be burned into Sara’s brain for some time.

“It was a pleasure chatting with you. I’m Sara.”

“Nice to meet you, Sara,” the woman extends a hand.

Sara slides her hand into the woman’s and their eyes lock again. She’s at a loss for words and realizes they’re still holding hands when the droid brings them another round.

The woman pulls her hand away and looks down. “Thanks for the drink.”

Sara’s heart sinks into her gut before she excuses herself and curses the cosmos as she takes leave of the woman’s company. Alex spots her and waves her over. As Sara gets closer she gets a good look at who she assumes is Alex’s sister. Kara is a gorgeous blonde hair blue eyed woman with dimples to die for and Sara curses the cosmos even harder. Under different circumstances she would probably be flirting with this woman too.

++++++++++

The Danvers sisters turn out to be very entertaining. Regaling Sara with tales of their precocious childhood antics, like the time Kara learned she could fly without the aid of a star ship and then tried to go outside of the Wall. Turns out being an alien of unknown origin is rather amusing. The conversation is friendly and fun and just what Sara needed to get her mind off of the low ache in the pit of her stomach, until she decides to share her new found vow of chastity with Alex and Kara.

“I give you one week before you break down and sleep with the first woman on two legs that will have you.” Alex pokes at Sara.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. I’ll have you know that I left a very beautiful woman at the bar just now.” Sara swats at Alex, but she can’t really argue with the statement. She hopes that finding a soulmate will be easier than Alex is making it sound. And if the cosmos would stop testing her, maybe she could focus a little better on doing just that.

“I have every confidence that you can actually find a soulmate. It’s the - not sleeping with anyone until you do - part that I don’t see happening,” Alex tells her. “Besides, why do you have to go to that extreme? It’s not the copious amount of sex that keeps you from finding your soulmate. It’s the places you’ve been looking.”

“It hasn’t been copious amounts.” Sara protests. Alex fires a stern look her way. “Okay, well maybe I have had a lot, but it’s been almost a whole year since I’ve slept with anyone. That has to count for something.”

They chuckle and the conversation turns to Alex and her girlfriend. “Take Maggie and me for instance, we met during my mission on the Moon. Neither of us expected it but we both knew pretty early on that we would end up together. It just felt right from the start.”

“I’m happy for you Alex, I really am. And who knows, maybe there’s someone waiting for me on that dead rock of a planet too.”

++++++++++

The evening ended a short time after they finished their meal. Sara’s back in her quarters and barely has a chance to kick off her boots when there’s a knock on the door. Since only the people closest to her know that she’s back, she opens the door expecting to see either Alex or J’onn. She’s surprised to see Amanda instead and her expression must convey her confusion.

“Amanda?”

“Evening Captain. Sorry to bother you so late, but I wanted to let you know that we’ve finished making the repairs to your ship and she’s ready to go.” Amanda calmly leans on the door as her eyes wonder around the small room.

It’s then that Sara realizes she’s never seen this woman out of her bulky welding jumper. Amanda’s bottom half is as fit and tone as her top half judging by the way her street clothes are clinging to her in all the right places. Sara tries to conceal a grin but the urge is just too strong. Her face lights up, dimples pop, and she’s sure Amanda caught the once over Sara’s just gave her.

Amanda returns the eye perusal then pushes her way into the room, closing the door behind her.

“That’s great but you could have waited until morning to tell me.” Sara’s voice catches as she becomes acutely aware that she’s alone with this incredibly attractive woman. One who’s made her interest in Sara very clear.

Amanda moves closer and brushes a stray blonde hair from Sara’s cheek. “No, I really couldn’t wait. I had to see you now.”

Sara’s gut instinct is to pull this woman close and kiss her, she wants to so badly, but she fights the urge. “Um…Amanda, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Amanda runs a finger down the side of Sara’s neck, “Why not?”

Sara swallows hard and takes Amanda by the wrist before that hand touches anything else. “I don’t want you to get the wrong impression. I’m not…”

“…looking for anything serious?” Amanda interrupts. “Oh honey, don’t you think I know that. Truth is, neither am I, but I’ve wanted to feel your body pressed against mine from the moment you walked into my hangar earlier today and I’m tired of fighting it.”

Sara’s tired of fighting it too. She’ll have to deal with Alex saying “I told you so” in the morning but something tells her it will be well worth it. “As long as we’re clear, this is just a one-time thing.”

Amanda presses into Sara and whispers, “Oh trust me. It’ll be more than just one time,” before softly brushing her lips against Sara’s. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and her crew head to the Moon.

The next morning Sara wakes to find Amanda has already left her bed. It’s probably for the best. Since J’onn is sending her on a mission not even one day after she’s been home, she’ll need to get back to the hangar and ready her ship. Last night’s encounter was highly satisfying and Sara chides herself for putting the woman off for as long as she did. While the sex with Amanda was certainly pleasurable, her empty bed this morning reminds her of the very reason she was avoiding this in the first place.

She vows to buckle down on her quest to find a soulmate when the image of the mysteriously beautiful visitor from the night before flashes thru her mind. She was soft and kind but had an air of confidence and there was definitely a mutual attraction between them. Then Sara realizes she didn’t get the woman’s name or even ask where she was visiting from. She scoffs out loud. She’ll have to step up her game if she ever truly hopes to find a soulmate. At least ask a woman her name next time.

++++++++++

Alex is overseeing the droids load the cargo onto the _Legend._ They’ll be taking weapons and supplies to keep the inhabitants on the Moon stocked until the next monthly run. The Moon’s colony is designated for research and development since there’s always a need to learn about survival on other planets, but the Vanguard is keeping a presence there to stave off an alien takeover. It’s the closest planet to New Earth and it would be easy for enemy forces to use the dead rock as a supply zone or rally point.

Sara finds Alex at the top of the cargo ramp scolding a clumsy droid, “Careful with that you lousy bucket of bolts.” The droid continues on with its task making a few squeaking sounds as it passes by.

“Lieutenant, what’s the problem?” Sara calls out from the bottom of the ramp.

Alex looks up from her tablet and waves, “It’s all good. We’re almost done here.”

Sara moves up the ramp and stands beside her, “I’ve never known you to bark at the droids like that?” Despite being a skilled soldier with hundreds of missions under her belt, Sara is certain she’s never heard Alex raise her voice at anything, well except during sex, but that doesn’t count.

“I guess I’m a little anxious to get to the Moon. I can’t wait to see Maggie again.”

Sara heard more about her friend’s new relationship over dinner the night before and it warms her heart to know that Alex is happy. “Wow, you’ve got it bad. She must really be something to have stolen your heart like that.”

“She is Sara. She’s tough and strong and soft and gentle all at the same time.” Alex is proud of her relationship. It’s not easy to maintain a healthy one when you’re living on completely different planets. “The truth is having Sargent Maggie Sawyer in my life makes me a better soldier and a better human.”

“Well then congrats my friend, I’m looking forward to meeting her.” Sara turns with a spring in her step and proceeds onto the ship.

Alex follows, “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That. That little skip.”

Sara feigns innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Wait, you had sex! You…had…”

Sara shushes her, “Not so loud, the whole Tower doesn’t need to know my personal business.”

Alex lowers her voice, “SEX. I knew you couldn’t last a week.”

It’s easier to give in then argue. “Yes, okay. You were right. I would never have lasted a week. Now can we please finish up so we can get you reunited with the love of your life?”

They make their way to the bridge in silence. Sara avoids looking in Alex’s general direction, but she can see the grin on Alex’s face and knows they are not finished with this conversation. Alex plugs her equipment into the console and takes her place in the pilot’s seat. Sara is relieved that they are both preoccupied with their flight preparations for now.

Sara was honored when the Vanguard entrusted her with her own star ship. The _Legend_ is equipped to accommodate roughly fifty humans for extended voyages into deep space. The large cargo bays can easily carry supplies and smaller transports whenever needed. She always treats the ship with the respect it deserves, but with such a quick turnaround, the cleaning droids weren’t able to be as thorough as she would have liked. Sara can only hope there are no stray alien creatures stowed away on board somewhere.

Preparations continue when the ships AI addresses Sara, “Captain, there’s an incoming transmission from Commander J’onzz.”

Sara moves to the console and gives the order, “Put him on Gideon.”

J’onn’s image appears on the comms screen. To the unknowing, his mood seems one of concern, but Sara and Alex know that’s just J’onn’s usual demeanor. The three of them have become close over the years, but then fighting side by side for the survival of a planet will do that. “Sara, I’m glad I got you before you took off. It seems the infestation has gotten worse. I’m sending a small fire team on board as reinforcement. We don’t need this thing to get out of hand.”

“Understood J’onn. We’ll get under way as soon as everyone is settled.” It’s not unusual to have a crew on board, but Sara would have rather picked them herself.

“Good. Oh and Captain Sharpe won’t be needing a ride. A seat opened up on an earlier transport this morning. She wanted me to thank you anyway.”

With the events of last night, including the mind blowing multiple orgasms she and Amanda shared, that little detail had completely slipped Sara’s mind. “Well I guess it’s her loss then.”

“I’m sure you’ll be running into her at some point. She’s the current Senior Officer in Charge.”

“Good to know. I’ll be sure to look her up, thanks Commander.” Sara does want to thank her for the berries and maybe check her out. She’s heard good things from Alex about this Captain in charge.

“Be safe out there Sara, Alex.” His warm tone reminds them both that he cares for them as friends and as fellow guardians.

The comm screen goes dark. Sara calls out, “Gideon, let me know when everyone is on board.”

“Yes Captain.”

Sara glances at Alex who’s been quietly working in her little corner of the bridge, “What?”

“It’s a shame about Captain Sharpe, I think the two of you would’ve hit it off. Particularly now that you’ve broken your vow of chastity.” Alex chuckles under her breath. Sara just glares at her. “Speaking of that, are you going to tell me who you slept with or should I take a guess?”

“Alex, you know I don’t kiss and tell.” Discretion has always been important to both of them. While Sara’s reputation often gets her into situations, not unlike the one with Amanda, she still tries to appear professional when representing the Vanguard out in the Cosmos.

Alex does know that Sara is very respectful of her lovers, each one has meant something to Sara, even if the encounter was brief for some. “It was Amanda!”

“How in the burning sands of Mercury did you figure that out?” Not that Sara is really all that surprised Alex would guess correctly. They do know each other very well, and Amanda has not been shy about sharing her desires for Sara with the whole damn Tower.

“I could be cleaver and say she’s the logical choice since she’s the only other woman besides me and Kara that knew you were back.”

“But?”

“I saw her leaving your place early this morning.”

“Dammit.” Sara mutters under her breathe.

“Captain,” Gideon interrupts, “Everyone is securely on board.”

“Alright Gideon, chart a course for the Alpha3 colony on the Moon. And open the ship wide comms please.”

“Yes Captain, the comms are open.”

Sara takes the captain’s chair and addresses her small crew, “Alright everyone, welcome aboard the _Legend_. We’ll be taking off shortly. Our destination is a short three hours away. We’ll convene in the main cargo bay once we’ve landed to go over ground orders, until then I suggest you get prepared for an inevitable alien encounter. Lance out.”

“What in the name of Hades was that?” Alex looks at her with an overly dramatic expression. “You make this sound like a pleasure cruise or something.”

“I thought I’d try being a little more human on this trip. You know, it’s all part of my new quest. Maybe I haven’t found a soulmate yet because I’m cold and unfeeling.”

“Do you really believe that?” Sara shrugs. “You haven’t found a soulmate because you weren’t ready yet. You had to sleep your way across the galaxy before you could come to the realization that you want more from life than just cheap thrills.”

“When you say it like that, I sound like some sex crazed looser.”

“Those are your words, not mine. But you know I don’t think of you like that, right?”

“Captain,” Gideon interrupts once again, “The ship is ready for takeoff.”

Sara replies, “Alright Gideon, proceed.” Then looks at Alex, “We’ll talk about this later.”

++++++++++

An earth hour into their flight - time passes differently during space travel but most humans still adhere to ancient standard time keeping practices - Sara finds Kara in one of the cargo bays preparing their gear. “Kara, I wanted to thank you for coming along on this trip and helping us out.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Captain. I’m pretty familiar with the challenges of moving around on the surface of the Moon since there’s no breathable air and little gravity to speak of there. I was the number one test subject during the development of these suits we’ll be wearing. I guess being nearly indestructible comes in handy for something.” Kara has spent a considerable amount of time in deep space working with New Earth’s small group of scientists. They’re always looking for ways to help humans navigate the vast array of environments they encounter during space travel.

“Nearly indestructible,” Sara echoes, “Well that’s good to know.”

Kara turns her attention back to readying the gear. “I’m happy to be serving with you on this mission. Alex has told me so much about you.”

Sara chuckles, “Well she must have only told you the good things if you still want to run with us.” Sara doesn’t know how much Alex has told her about their relationship. It would seem she knows they are, at the very least, good friends.

Kara pauses, turning her attention back to Sara. “I know that you’re a brave, strong and fair leader. And I also know that Alex loves you and would do anything for you. That makes you someone I know that I can trust as well, Captain.”

“She _has_ only told you the good parts.” Sara softens her voice, “Well, it’s a pleasure to be working with you. I trust Alex with my life and I know she loves you very much and I’m sure I can trust you too.”

Kara nods, “Besides, I’m the one who should be thanking you for letting me tag along in the first place. I’ll get a chance to see _her_ again.”

“Her?”

“Yes, my future soulmate, Lena.” Kara’s face brightens when she speaks the name.

Sara cocks a brow, “Future soulmate?”

“Yeah,” Kara laughs. “We only met for a brief moment on my last visit but when I saw her I knew she was the one. When our eyes met, it was like she was reaching into my soul. She’s beautiful and kind and gentle and sweet and smart. I can’t stop thinking about her.” There’s a gentle innocence about the way Kara’s eyes glaze over when she talks about her future love.

“Wow, and you got all of that from a glance?” Sara doesn’t try to conceal her skepticism.

“It’s like we already have this deep connection. She’s an Awoken. I’ve heard they have special telekinetic traits. Maybe that explains it?” A warm smile spreads across Kara’s face and Sara recognizes that love-sick-puppy look.

“Awoken. I’ve had a few encounters with them myself. They’re a very…interesting species.”

“I haven’t been…intimate…with one.” Kara flushes with embarrassment at the thought of talking about such a personal thing with her Captain.

“You’re in for a real treat then, Sargent.” Sara pats her, “I won’t spoil the surprise for you.” _My dear sweet innocent alien, you have no idea._

From what Alex has told her, Kara’s not shocked that Sara has had dealings with this alien species from across the galaxy, but her feelings for Lena run much deeper than physical attraction. “Have you ever been in love Captain?”

“Yes. Once. Her name was Nyssa.” Sara was young and new to the Vanguard. Nyssa was a beautiful and skilled warrior. Their love was intense. Sara had never experienced passion with a woman like that before. They fell in love before they realized they were on opposite sides of the war. Nyssa’s adopted father was the leader of the Red Legion, a faction of aliens focused on taking over the Universe. They tried to ignore the fact but the war pulled them apart. Sara couldn’t leave her chosen family in the Vanguard and Nyssa couldn’t defy her powerful father. They parted, heartbroken but hopeful that someday the war would end and they could be together once again.

“So then you know how I feel.”

“I do, Kara. I really do.” Thoughts of Sara’s past with Nyssa serve as a painful reminder of what’s missing in her life now. She needs to distance herself from the conversation and nods at Kara as she heads away, “Carry on Sargent.”

++++++++++

Alex finds Sara in her captains quarters just before they are ready to touch down on the surface of the Moon. “I brought your suit. Want help getting into it? It’s kind of tricky if you haven’t done it before.” Sara has been to Alpha3 on one other occasion, but that mission was brief and she didn’t leave the safety of her ship. The human built structures on the surface provide housing and life sustaining shelter for the colonists. Most never have to leave the dome shaped enclosures unless they are moving from one outbuilding to another. Sara’s not looking forward to wearing the confining suit, but it’s necessary for survival.

Alex gets no reply, “Okay, I’ll take that as a yes. Here strip down to your underwear. It’s a tight fit and the sensors make better contact with bare skin.” Sara starts peeling off layers of outer clothing. When she doesn’t make some remark about Alex just wanting to get a good look at her body, Alex asks, “What’s going on with you?”

Sara drops to her bed and fusses with the heavy suit, “I’ve been thinking. What if I’ve already met the woman I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with?”

“Who Nyssa?” Sara just nods. “Sara, don’t to this to yourself.”

“It’s just that everyone has someone. You. Kara. I know I’ve only begun this journey but what if she really was my only chance at true love.”

Alex pulls the suit up over Sara’s hips and then holds it up for Sara to push her arms in. “Sweetie, I don’t think you have to worry about that. I believe you get more than one shot at this, and I don’t think Nyssa was your true soulmate.”

“But how can you be so sure Alex? Besides you, she’s the only woman I’ve ever really loved and I’ve been with a lot of women. You said so yourself. None of them were my soulmate?”

Alex finishes fastening the suit before hugging her. “I’m _sure_ because you are a good person and you deserve someone and I believe that the universe will take care of you.”

Sara takes Alex’s hands and interlaces their fingers, “You are such a good friend to me. You know I love you.”

There’s a part of Alex that will miss the tender moments she gets to spend with her dear friend. They’ve been thru a lot together and Sara has always been there for her. But she has Maggie now and Sara needs to move on when it comes to matters of the heart, but they will always be close friends. “I love you too.” Alex softly kisses Sara one last time, “Now come on. Let’s go kick some alien ass.”

++++++++++

Maggie is the first to greet them after the ground crew anchors the _Legend_ and they begin off-loading the weapons and supplies. “Captain Lance,” Maggie extends a hand, “Sargent Maggie Sawyer. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Maggie is a stunningly beautiful woman with dark piercing eyes, a charming smile and radiating warmth. It’s easy to see why Alex would fall in love with her. Sara takes the outstretched hand in a firm grip, “Please call me Sara. The pleasure is all mine, Maggie. I’ve heard quite a bit about you. In fact, you’re all Alex can talk about these days.” Maggie smiles and nods, she was hoping their meeting wouldn’t be awkward given the depth of the relationship Sara and Alex share, but she finds Sara to be every bit as amazing as Alex has described her to be. “So tell me about this hive problem.”

Maggie releases her grip on Sara’s hand but maintains eye contact. “I’m sorry you had to come all this way just for that. Sometimes I think J’onn worries too much. But I’m not going to turn down the help. My crew has been working around the clock for some time now. Keeping these creatures at bay can be a challenge. They are native to this environment and deeply rooted in the planets underground caverns which gives them the advantage over us mere humans. Thankfully, they’re not a particularly strong species and can be easily extinguished. It’s good that we handle this now before they reach the surface.”

Extinguishing aliens is one of Sara’s favorite missions. Although it was the Legion army that destroyed her city and killed her family, these hive creatures are just as much of a danger to the humans who call the Moon home and they must be dealt with. “Alright, tell me what you need from me and my team.”

Maggie clears the surface of a nearby crate and rolls out what looks like a map, “My team located the entrance to a fresh web of tunnels about ten clicks from our location, which is far too close to Alpha3 for my comfort. We suspect there is a large nest at the other end of the tunnel but we haven’t made it all the way thru yet. These tunnels can be elaborate and vary in size, one wrong turn and we could get lost for days maybe even weeks. The good news is that once we find the nest, the eggs are very easy to destroy.”

Pushing Sara’s disdain for tight spaces aside, so far the mission sounds reasonable. “And the bad news?”

“If we run into any of the creatures that have already hatched, they are a bit trickier to deal with. They have a built in defense system that enables them to explode. But that’s not the worst part, by exploding they expel a highly acidic substance. If any of it gets on us or our suits, it’ll eat right thru. I’m talking to the bone. I’ve got a soldier in the med bay right now who almost lost an arm after he was hit by one of those things.”

Sara studies the map more closely, “What’s the blast radius?”

“Not far, just a few feet, but the narrow tunnels don’t give us much room to get clear if we should run into one of them. What happened to Olsen was a freak accident, but I don’t want to lose any more of my crew which is why I’ll be sending a drone ahead to confirm the path is clear.”

“Why don’t we just drop some explosive into the entrance and seal them off?” Sara offers.

“It won’t stop them, they can easily dig out a new entrance. They have sharp claws and an incredible will to get to the surface, we haven’t quite figured out why though. Plus an explosion this close to the base could set off an earthquake. I don’t need to tell you what kind of damage that could cause.”

 _Smart, strong and caring._ Alex really did find a good one this time. “Excellent Sargent, we’ll take your lead.”

Alex comes into view and Maggie instantly goes from tough-all-business solder to soft-love-sick puppy. They greet each other with a quick hug and kiss, there will be time enough for a more intimate reunion after the alien ass-kicking. Alex will stay behind on the _Legend_ to run support for the small crew with Gideon’s help, of course. The specialized suits monitor each soldier’s status, including their location and any vital systemic information. The crew is armed with specific weapons designed to be used in the harsh atmosphere they will be facing.

Sara gathers the team, “Alright everybody, Sargent Sawyer has the lead. Stay alert and watch out for exploders. Stick together. I don’t want anyone getting lost in those tunnels. If there are no questions, we’re all yours Sargent.”

++++++++++

Maggie’s crew will remain at Alpha3 while Sara and her fresh crew make the six mile trek in a small land rover. No one speaks. For some this is their first time on the surface of the Moon, including Sara’s. The terrain is rough and very dry and they pass many deep cracks and crevices. Progress is slow as Maggie expertly navigates the nimble vehicle past the obstacles, stopping to clean the dust from the headlights as needed before continuing.

For Maggie, it’s just another day on patrol. She’s been stationed on the Moon for decades and has become an expert in dealing with the mechanical workings of the domed outbuildings. She’s also played an integral part in developing the weapons they use on this alien threat. With the limited population, each inhabitant has learned to develop expertise in many areas in order to keep Alpha3 up and running. She never thought it would be possible to find true love stationed on this dead rock, but today not only is the love of her life waiting for her back at the base, but her lovers very best friend and her beloved sister are both accompanying her on an important mission. If all goes well, there could be a promotion coming, Captain Sharpe has already mentioned it.

The rover finally comes to a stop and Maggie points to a barely visible opening in the side of a large cliff. “That’s the entrance to the tunnel. It’s gotten wider since we were here last.”

The crew readies their gear, Sara is excited to be chasing aliens but the confined space will prove to be a challenge for them all. “Alex, are you getting readings from our location?”

“Yes Sara. Everything looks good from this end. I’ve marked your entry point as well, wouldn’t want to lose the most important people in my life.” Alex suddenly feels the weight of that statement, not only is her sister with them, but her lover and her best friend. Luckily she has every confidence in all three women. They are some of the toughest she knows.

Maggie heads towards the tunnel entrance, “Kara, would you mind going in first once I get the drone operational? It should help us detect anything in its path but just in case it misses an exploder, you are virtually immune to their acid.”

Kara and Maggie like to work together every chance they get. Kara has been instrumental in so many lifesaving experiments on the Moon. Maggie is more than grateful that she and Kara work so well together. “Yes of course, whatever you need Maggie.” Kara’s warm smile radiates even thru the visor of her protective helmet.

Two crew members will remain at the entrance while the rest proceed inside. The tunnels are narrow and winding just as Maggie had explained. It’s slow going but so far they haven’t run into any trouble. Maggie is sure to mark the walls each time they are forced to take an alternate tunnel.

Alex checks in with them every half hour or so. “How’s it going out there?”

“Everything’s fine, the same as the last time you checked in with us Alex.” Kara replies for the group.

“Actually, we’ll be losing comms shortly. The sensors in the suits will still transmit our location, but I haven’t been able to keep a consistent comm signal past ten miles. It doesn’t help that we’re so far underground now as well.” Maggie has been working diligently on getting their comms array upgraded ever since the last hive attack, but something else always seems to take her attention away. If it’s not a dead energy core needing replaced, then it’s a ruptured airline or a stopped up space toilet.

“Okay, then please be safe.” Alex tries to mask the concern in her voice.

Sara hears it, she knows Alex too well not to, “We will, talk to you soon Alex.” If Alex replies, they don’t hear it over the low hum of the drone.

The tunnel feels like it’s closing in around Sara as they trudge deeper into the maze. The walls are scored with deep claw marks that she can only assume were made by the creatures they hunt. In an attempt to distract her imagination away from what these creatures must look like she tells Maggie, “You know my crew can give you a hand with the comms array before we leave, and anything else that you need help with for that matter.”

The drone illuminates yet another fork in the tunnels path up ahead, Maggie pauses to consult her notes before telling the crew to take the path to the right. “I would really appreciate the help but isn’t J’onn expecting you back?”

Sara smiles even though Maggie’s back is to her, “I don’t think he’ll mind if we stick around for a little bit. I thought maybe you’d like to spend some time with Alex?”

Maggie smiles back knowing Sara can’t see her face either, “I actually wanted to talk to you and Kara about Alex now that she can’t hear us.”

“Okay.” Sara tells her.

Kara turns to them, “What’s going on?”

Maggie calmly jesters, “It’s nothing bad. I…well…we’ve been together for a while now and I love Alex more than I could imagine I would ever love anyone...” The beep of an alarm interrupts her, “The drone has located the nest just a few more feet up ahead.”

Sara readies her weapon, “What do we need to do?”

“I’m sending the drone it to get a visual. If the nest is small enough, we can use our weapons.”

Kara flanks the opening, “And if it’s not small enough?”

Maggie pulls a few canisters from her backpack, “We toss these in. It’s a lethal gas we developed. It should take out most of the eggs. Then we shoot the rest.”

Kara holds out a hand, “Let me toss them in. I’m immune to the gas too.”

Maggie hands over the canisters, “Be careful, they could still charge at you even after you deploy the gas.”

Sara pushes past her crew, “We’ve got you Kara.”

Kara nods, “Alright, on my mark. Three…two…one.” She tosses the gas laden canister into the small cavern then pushes forward into the opening then the crew loses sight of her.

Maggie calls out, “Kara, don’t go far, let the gas work.”

A few minutes later, Kara’s heavy machine gun cuts thru the silence. Sara pushes into the cavern, followed closely by Maggie, just in time to open fire on the horde inside. Creatures are leaping at them but they’re no match for Sara and Maggie’s quick reflexes. Their pulse rifles easily turn the creatures to sludge. The assault seems to end as quickly as it began. Maggie scans the nest for signs of life before giving the all clear.

“That’s it? It’s over?” Sara doesn’t bother to hide her disappointment. The flight and trek into these blasted tunnels took hours and the battle lasted five minutes?

Maggie pokes the barrel of her rifle into an egg sac, “Like I said J’onn worries too much sometimes. I’ve got this under control.”

“I can see that you do Maggie. Now let’s get out of here before I lose my mind.” Sara pulls at her confining suit and heads for the tunnel.

As they turn to leave Kara detects movement from a puddle of sludge. She’s not quick enough to ready her pistol before the exploder bursts into the air right beside her. The spray of toxic fluid mostly misses her but a few drops hit her left arm, burning a hole in the material of her suit and charring her skin. The breach isn’t serious since she doesn’t really need the suit for protection.

“Kara!” Maggie is instantly at her side, “Your arm!”

Kara waves her off, “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Indestructible, remember?”

They reverse their path and head out of the tunnels but before they regain communications with Alex, Kara reminds Maggie, “Weren’t you going to tell us something before?”

“Yes, actually I was going to ask you both something.”

Sara can’t wait to get out of these constricting tunnels and this inferno of a suit. Sweat is seeping into places that are not meant to be treated that way. “What is it Maggie?”

“Well as I was saying, Alex and I have been together for a while and I can’t imagine my life without her. I’m going to ask her to take commitment vows with me and it would mean the world to me if you two would stand with us.”

Sara grabs Maggie into a hug, seeping sweat and all, “That’s wonderful news. I’m happy for you and of course I’d be honored to stand with you both.”

Kara hugs Maggie next, “Me too. Welcome to the family Maggie.”

“Thank you both. That is of course if Alex says yes.”

The comms crackle to life as they hear Alex’s voice, “If I say yes to what?”


	3. Chapter 3

Ava glances at her vibrating wrist unit before taping the receive button. “Commander J’onzz, what can I do for you?” Captain Ava Sharpe has served as the SOC for Alpha3 on New Earth’s Moon for almost three decades. She and J’onn met some years ago when J’onn rescued her during a Legion invasion of an outpost on Ganymede. Ava contends she didn’t need rescuing, but she would agree that meeting J’onn and becoming a member of the Vanguard has considerably improved her life expectancy.

“Captain, I’m just checking in. What’s the status of my crew and your infestation problem?” Ava can hear the genuine concern in J’onn’s voice. She became aware of his close relationship with Alex and Kara during their visits to Alpha3. She knows firsthand how much J’onn’s friends mean to him. On the exterior, he’s the tough Commander of the Special Fleet, but in his heart he has nothing but concern and caring for his chosen friends.

“Your crew is safe. The mission went well from what we gather. They should be arriving back at the base soon. There is word that Kara has a minor injury, nothing to worry about, and the team extinguished the nest as planned. That’s one less horde of thrall we would’ve had to deal with in a few months.” Ava is no stranger to doing battle with these creatures, but her rank as Captain affords her relief of the day to day activities like this hunt. Having trained alongside some of the bravest warriors in all of the seventy-nine moons of Jupiter she sometimes misses the adrenaline rush being out in the wild can bring, but for now she’s content being in command of her little corner of New Earth’s Moon.

“Excellent, they’ll be getting out of your way soon enough. Keep me posted on Kara’s injury will you?”

“Actually J’onn, we could use their help. As you know, Alpha3 is a bit aged. Maggie and her crew have been working diligently to keep it running, so much so that their fatigue is causing critical mistakes. Even Jimmy Olsen has fallen victim to a split second slip-up. He’s in the sick bay now recovering from an incident with those creatures. I’m sure you understand the severity of even minor issues in an environment such as this. A fresh team could really give us all a boost.”

“I’m sorry to hear about Olsen. I was afraid this would happen. I don’t see the harm in having Captain Lance and her crew stay a few more days. I’m sure Alex would appreciate the extra time with Maggie as well.”

Ava is pleasantly surprised that J’onn has agreed to her request even if she rarely asks for help, sometimes it is warranted. “Thank you, J’onn.”

J’onn’s tone softens as his turns his attention to Ava. “What about you? How are you holding up?”

Being the Senior Officer in Charge on a moon base full of scientists from all over the galaxy can be rewarding but sometimes lonely. When J’onn suggested that Ava would be a perfect fit for this unique job, she accepted with little hesitation and has never once regretted her decision. She wouldn’t trade this post with anyone and values the friendships she’s made with the other inhabitants of Alpha3. Still, it’s nice to know that someone cares about her. “I’m good. Thanks for asking.”

“I was disappointed that I didn’t get to spend more time with you during your last visit to the Tower.” J’onn is sincere in his sentiment. He takes great pride in the fact that it was his intervention that brought Ava to their cause. She has proven to be an excellent captain and valued friend.

“J’onn, you’re a very important part of the peace negotiations.” Very few Vanguard soldiers are aware, but J’onn and the other leaders have been working on a truce of sorts with the Legion’s leaders. Talks are going well but they still have a long way to go. “I wouldn’t expect you to take valuable time away from those meetings. Besides, I’ll be back there soon enough, we have a few more botanical discoveries to share.”

“Good, I’ll be sure to clear some time in my schedule for you then.”

“Thanks again for the help. I’ll speak with you soon.” Ava disconnects from the transmission and moves to the chair behind her desk. Her living space is just big enough to house a few experiments, a bed and some personal effects, and also doubles as her office. She’s relieved that J’onn agreed to let Captain Lance and her crew stay on base for a few more days. Having Kara around will lift a great burden from Maggie’s shoulders as Kara is skilled in repairing just about anything on this floating rock. Ava has yet to meet this young captain everyone is talking about, but if what they say about her is true, Ava is confident they will get along just fine.

++++++++++

Maggie pilots the six-wheeled rover into the sheltered cargo area next to building C as Sara and Kara and the two other crew members jump out. Most of the structures on Alpha3 serve multiple purposes, since the population is barely at thirty inhabitants, there isn’t much need for elaborate specialized facilities. The green house is the largest structure and is where most of the scientists spend a good part of their waking hours. The majority of their work involves developing alternate food sources along with other experiments directed towards the goal of human survival. The smaller buildings web out from the green house and are all interconnected by protected walkways. General living quarters are in building A, the mess hall and medical in B, security and maintenance in C.

“Go and find Alex on the _Legend,_ Maggie. I’ll make sure Kara gets this arm looked at.” Sara is anxious to be free of the confining space suit and to have a look around Alpha3. She’s heard about the incredible job Captain Sharpe does in keeping this outpost in proper working order and if nothing else it will be nice to meet a new face.

“Sara, I’m fine. It’s practically healed already.” Kara holds her arm out for inspection but Sara is already headed towards the airlock door. “Okay, well I guess we could go check on Jimmy.”

Once inside the airlock, the decontamination system hisses out puffs of air mixed with solvents that will free their suits of any outside particles. Breathable contaminate free air is the most critical system to maintain on the base, even a few particles from the harsh environment outside could cause catastrophic damage to the system. The cycle completes and the lock disengages on the inner door giving them access to the first set of walkways connected to the maintenance bay and Maggie’s office.

Sara removes her helmet and begins to pull her suit off when she realizes that she’s not wearing much underneath this sweat box of a garment. “I’m going to need something else to wear.”

Kara has already shrugged out of her suit and is headed for Maggie’s office. “Follow me. There should be some extra jumpsuits in here.”

Maggie’s office is small and appears to double as her sleeping quarters. There’s a simple bed in one corner and a few personal items scattered about that would indicate as much. “This looks…lived in.” Sara quips.

Kara hands a clean but worn white jumpsuit to Sara and slips into one as well. They dress in silence. Kara’s thoughts are already racing knowing that she will see Lena again soon. She hesitates before asking, “What did you mean when you said that the Awoken are an interesting species?”

Sara has firsthand experience in the unique anatomy of the Awoken. Originating from a neighboring galaxy, they’re similar to humans in many ways, the most powerful difference being in their sexual proclivity. The couple she had an intimate encounter with nearly exhausted her. “Let’s just say, it’s a good thing you’re strong and have good stamina my friend.” Sara sympathetically pats Kara’s shoulder, “Now, let’s have a look around this place.”

++++++++++

Alex tracked the crew by the transmitters in their suits and is waiting on the other side of the airlock door for Maggie to emerge. With the exception of their brief greeting earlier in the day, they haven’t seen each other for a few months. Neither of them took the decision to enter into a long distance relationship lightly, spending months away from each other has its challenges, but so far they are making it work.

Alex helps to free Maggie of her space suit. Like the others, Maggie is wearing just her underclothes under the suit and Alex takes a moment to appreciate how truly beautiful her lover is before handing her a clean jumpsuit. All Alex can think about is how happy she is that Maggie is safely back from the mission and standing right in front of her.

Maggie’s face lights up as Alex pulls her close. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Maggie sighs and rests her forehead against Alex’s.

Sara obviously instructed the rest of the crew to get settled on the base and give her and Maggie some privacy, she’ll be sure to thank Sara for that. “You must be exhausted. Are you hungry? I can have Gideon make something.”

After having been apart for so long, it can take them a while to get reacquainted again. Maggie is on edge knowing she’s going to be asking a very important question soon. Not that Alex would refuse her proposal, but taking a vow of commitment together bonds them in more than just an emotional union. They would be legally bound in the eyes of the Universal Council and therefore responsible for each other in every way possible. “That sounds good.” Maggie gently kisses Alex before pulling back. “I’m going to go get cleaned up. I’ll meet you in your quarters.”

“Babe, is everything okay?” While it’s not unusual for them to take a little time to get close again Alex senses something more than distance in Maggie’s eyes. “Did something happen out there? Are you hurt?”

Alex’s gentle touch and loving glance bring a warm dimpled smile to Maggie’s face. “I’m fine. Nothing is wrong, babe. I just need a minute to get this tunnel grime off of me. That’s all. Go. Have Gideon make us something to eat.”

++++++++++

The med bay is rather dark and mostly empty except for the one patient that Sara and Kara are there to visit. Kara was insistent she get to check in on her old friend before they leave Alpha3. The acid burns that Jimmy sustained were severe, the damage almost cost him an arm, but Dr. Lena Luthor worked tirelessly to make sure that didn’t happen. She’ll no doubt be able to repair the minor damage to Kara’s arm after that medical challenge.

Jimmy spots Kara and waves her over, “Kara, I didn’t know you were here. It’s good to see you again.” It’s easy to see that the two of them are friends from the warm smile and friendly hug they exchange.

“It’s good to see you too. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll live. It was tough for a bit, but Lena worked her magic. The arm’s almost as good as new. Lena says I’ll be released tomorrow. Will you still be around?”

“I’m not sure.” Kara glances over her shoulder at Sara. “That’s a question for Captain Lance.”

Sara doesn’t know when they will be leaving. She’ll have to discuss their stay with Captain Sharpe at some point. “That all depends on how much work Maggie has for us to do. I _did_ offer her our assistance.”

“Thank you for bringing Kara and Alex back to us Captain.” Sara’s confident stance, fit body and stunning blue eyes don’t go unnoticed by Jimmy. “I’m glad to finally meet you. Alex talks about you but she’s never mentioned how hot you are. Maybe we could get a drink or something when I get out of here?”

“Jimmy?!” Kara’s tone is shock mixed with a little scolding. Even though they are all technically soldiers in a military organization, rules and regulations about addressing senior officers are rarely enforced, still Sara out ranks him.

“It’s alright Kara. I’m not offended by Mr. Olsen’s flattery. He’s merely stating the obvious.” It’s not usual for Sara to have to fend off the advances of a would-be-admirer, but even if she wasn’t exercising her vow of abstinence, she’s not in the mood for this over confident soldier. “Thanks, but no thanks Mr. Olsen. You’re not my type.”

“Kara?” The voice that speaks her name freezes Kara in place for a split second. She’s afraid to turn in the direction of the exquisite being who uttered it. “I heard you were injured.”

Awoken have a unique set of features, the most obvious being the light blueish tint to their skin. Many have tattooed tribal markings on their face and neck and most have piercingly expressive eyes. Lena is no exception with three wide slightly darker blue lines that start on the left side of her forehead and slant down across her eyes and nose, the pattern indicating her home tribe.

Kara was drawn to Lena’s beauty instantly. She pictures the fine thin lips and radiant smile before she even sets eyes on Lena. Bowing her head, she steadies her feet before turning around. She fears once their eyes meet, she’ll be reduced to a quivering puddle. “It’s…nothing…really. I’m fine. It’s almost healed already,” grabbing at the fabric of the borrowed jumpsuit in an attempt to cover the small scars forming where the acid made contact. Her skin is usually indestructible thanks to her alien genetics, but these hive creatures have proven to be a menace to many species.

In reality, Lena walks to Kara, but in Kara’s mind she sees the movement as if Lena were gliding on a cloud. “May I take a look?” Kara can only nod and hold her breath while avoiding eye contact.

Lena takes the arm in question and rolls the sleeve up to expose the affected area. Her gaze roams Kara’s arm then she tries to make eye contact but Kara can’t. This is the closest they’ve ever been and Lena’s touch sends little pulses of electric current straight up Kara’s arm and into her chest. “You’re right. It’s not bad at all. I would like to debride the area and apply a topical if that’s alright with you?” The electric pluses have made their way down to Kara’s stomach. As the sensation inches farther and farther down, she can only nod consent. “Alright, take a seat and I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Lena is out of sight, Kara expels an audible breathe and slumps into the appointed chair. The flush of red that consumed Kara’s cheeks has faded to a bright pink now as her blood begins to circulate again. “I’m going to be sick.”

Sara comes to her aid after watching her new friend nearly pass out from lack of oxygen. “Pull yourself together Kara. She’s just an alien like you. But she is clearly into you.” In another time, under different circumstances, Sara would be into this radiant vision called Dr. Lena Luthor too. But not only would she never try to steal a friends interest, she’s going to make good on her vow to find a soulmate, even if it kills her.

Kara rolls forward and rests her face in her hands, “Thanks Sara, but if I can’t even handle her touching my arm, how am I ever going to be able to…you know?”

“What? Have sex? Well first, you need to tell her how you feel, don’t you think?”

“Yes. I guess you’re right. That would make sense.” _Sara’s right, she’s just an alien like me. I can do this._

“Of course I’m right.” Sara pats her again before turning her attention to less exciting matters. “Now, where can I bunk down for the night since your sister and Maggie are enjoying some private time on my ship?”

“Oh, well I guess you could use Maggie’s office and I can bunk in the general quarters.”

Sara can’t help the audible chuckle that escapes her lips, “My dear sweet friend, I don’t think you’ll be staying in GQ tonight.”

++++++++++

Alex is content to just hold Maggie and listen to her steady breathing. After they finished their meal, Maggie gave in to the demands the mission made on her body, even though she wasn’t ready for sleep yet. She had something very important to do first, but as soon as she felt the warmth of Alex’s arms, it was impossible to stay awake.

They’ll have a few extra days together since Sara has offered up her crew to help out with some of the repairs on the base. Another thing Alex will have to thank Sara for later. She laughs at how that would have meant something very different before she met Maggie. Thanking Sara would probably have involved them ending up in bed together, but now it will simply be saying the words to a very good friend.

Maggie stirs but doesn’t wake as Alex tries to shift their weight in the meager bed. Since the _Legend_ is a smaller ship in comparison to the large freighters, their living quarters are adequate but not extravagant. Sara always assures that Alex has her own quarters on the ship. The benefits of a Captain’s friend far out way the jealous whispers they sometimes hear from crew members who have to share cramped quarters. In this moment, none of that matters because the love of her life is safe in her arms.

Maggie stirs again when Alex tightens her arms and lightly kisses Maggie’s forehead. Groggy eyes open to see Alex looking down at her lovingly. Maggie bolts upright, “No. How long was I asleep?”

“Not long babe. You needed it.”

“I know, but I have to…” Maggie springs from the small bed and rummages thru her backpack. Relief washes over her when she finds the small box she was searching for before returning to their bed and a confused Alex.

“Maggie, what is going on?”

“I should’ve done this the minute I saw you earlier. I’m not going to wait one more second.” She pulls Alex’s hands into hers and takes a calming breath. “Alex, the day I met you six months ago was the day my life changed forever. You bring me joy and laughter and love. I feel brave and strong and vulnerable and soft when I’m with you. I can’t imagine my life without you. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you and if you’ll have me, I want us to spend the rest of our lives as a committed couple.”

Alex pulls a hand away to wipe the tears streaming down her face. “Maggie.”

Maggie drops to one knee and opens the small box, “Alex Danvers, will you make me the happiest woman alive by becoming my wife?” Her hands tremble as she pulls the simple gold ring from the box and slides it onto Alex’s finger.

Alex wipes at her tears before she can answer. “Yes, a thousand times yes.”

++++++++++

It’s easy for time to pass without notice when there is no sunrise or sunset on the horizon. Living in relative darkness with only the artificial glow of the growing lamps in the green house can be detrimental to one’s health, but this is the life that Ava knows. She’s lived in the lunar system’s orbiting Jupiter for most of her life, and as a result is very adept at surviving in these kinds of environments. But it can be challenging to find a balance between work and any outside social interaction, particularly interactions of a more intimate nature. Not that it’s of dire importance but she is human after all. At least her officer status allows for visits to other planets and to the Tower when she’s able.

A glance at her wrist unit tells Ava their visitors should have arrived back at the base hours ago. The on-planet communication system would have alerted her to the fact, if they hadn’t lost one of the tower transmitters in a freak wind storm a few days ago. Luckily the rest of the array functions well and she was able to contact J’onn for help. She’ll request that Maggie make it a priority to get the array back in proper working order. It should be an easier task with the help of Captain Lance and her crew.

Ava leaves the artificial glow of the green house and makes the short walk to building C. Maggie will be in her office by now and they can plan the repair schedule. Ava slides the office door open and finds, to her surprise, not Maggie but a fit half-dressed blonde woman standing with her back to the door. She doesn’t recognize this shorter woman who doesn’t acknowledge her until Ava speaks. “Oh, I was hoping to find Maggie.”

Sara turns her head at the sound of a woman’s voice but makes no attempt to cover up. Instead she squares her shoulders and rocks her hips forward causing the muscles in her back to go taught. Ava’s tongue instinctively darts out, wetting dry lips. Sara speaks in a soft polite tone, “Maggie is with Alex tonight on my ship.”

Ava shifts her weight nervously. She can’t remember the last time she set eyes on a woman’s bare shoulders and back and certainly not one as defined as this. She’s already feeling a bit on edge but this vision could easily do her in. The dim lighting in the small office only seems to enhance the toned and sculpted form in front of her. She clears her throat before speaking. “You must be Captain Lance?”

Sara smirks to herself, this woman’s voice sounds vaguely familiar. She turns her topless torso to reach for a shirt draped over the chair behind her and takes her time sliding the thin tank top over her head before tying the sleeves of her white jumpsuit around her waist. She remembers watching Amanda do that same thing and how it stirred something deep within her. If her suspicions are correct, she already has a connection with this woman and her little show will not go unnoticed. A quick glance in the direction of the voice confirms this is the woman from the bar. “Please, call me Sara. I didn’t get your name the other night, Captain Sharpe.”

Ava swallows hard, her mind still processing the brief glimpse of Sara’s body. She can feel her face flush with embarrassment when it hits her that they have met. “Ava…it’s…I’m. Please call me Ava.”

Sara effortlessly spins the chair around and sits, pulling her boots on without looking up at Ava. “It’s nice to officially meet you. I was just heading out to find something to eat before turning in. It’s been a long day.”

Ava’s lips went numb the moment she realized who the woman standing half naked before her was, but she has managed to get control of them. “Yes, of course. I can show you the mess hall if you’d like. I’m sure our food will pale in comparison to what you’re used to on the star ship, but it’s all we have.”

Somehow this version of Ava seems different from the one Sara met at the bar, she wonders just how different. Maybe it was the alcohol that gave last night’s Ava the confidence to flirt with a complete stranger. Maybe this is the real Captain Sharpe, friendly but cautious. Either way, Sara is certain she wants to learn more about this very attractive woman. “I wouldn’t mind a little company. Lead the way.”

Ava’s nerves settle now that Sara is properly covered but she tucks the vision of the shorter woman’s body away for safe keeping. “I’m actually glad that I found you. I wanted to thank you in person for helping us out. This current cycle of hive nests has been more aggressive. It seems for every one we extinguish, two more pop up in its place. If left to hatch and mature, these creatures are a formidable threat to our safety.”

“It’s no problem. But you can thank J’onn. He worries about you almost as much as he worries about Alex and Kara.” J’onn’s apprehensions are not a testament to either of their abilities to take care of themselves. It’s more about his own guilt if something would happen to them under his charge. But just as he needn’t worry about Kara and Alex, Sara senses he doesn’t need to worry about Captain Sharpe either.

The walkway is barely wide enough for two people and Ava feels Sara’s arm brush against her. The warmth of any touch is a bit foreign to her as of late, thus her willingness to converse with a perfect stranger during her last night on New Earth, and the drink helped a little too. “I tell him often that he doesn’t need to worry. I can take care of myself.”

“Yes, but you know how J’onn is.” They’ve reached the mess hall. Sara opens the door motioning for Ava to step inside while placing a hand to the small of Ava’s back without even thinking then wonders if she shouldn’t have when Ava startles. She tries to ease the tension. “I’m sorry, it’s just a habit I have.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m…I…I’m just not used to being touched,” _by such a beautiful stranger_. The rest of the thought gets lost when Sara flashes what can only be described as a devilish grin. Ava feels her legs wobble before she regains her composure. _What is wrong with me tonight? This isn’t the first woman who’s flirted with me. But there is something about the way she carries herself._ “I mean…I’ve been touched… just not recently.” _Oh god. Just stop talking!_

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that. But surely you don’t have any trouble finding someone willing to, right?”

“Willing to?”

“Touch you.”

“No…I mean…Yes…I mean…No.” _Oh dear god!_ Ava takes a deep breath and walks towards a nearby table to put some distance between them before she loses it completely. The feeling of being out of control is not familiar to her. One doesn’t reach the rank of Captain and be put in charge of such an important endeavor like this if they display insecurities like the ones she’s feeling right now. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll see if I can find you something to eat…I mean food to eat.”

Sara wonders if she should back off, she’s clearly rattled the lovely Captain, but she hasn’t even been trying that hard. Maybe it’s the thin air or lack of sun on this planet that makes women fawn over each other, first Kara and now Captain Sharpe.

Ava returns carrying several containers. She appears to have regained her calm professional demeanor. “I hope this will be alright. We don’t have a designated meal time or a cook so we all just sort of make food and leave it for each other. There should be some of Jimmy’s stew in one of these. He finds a way to make simple vegetables taste rather delicious.”

“Jimmy, Kara’s friend, we met earlier.”

“Yes, having him out of commission put a strain on the rest of the team. He’s a real asset to Maggie. Speaking of a strain, you should know that I asked J’onn if you and your team could stick around for a few days…to help out of course.”

Sara digs into what she hopes is Jimmy’s stew, he may have been overly aggressive in his interest in her but she won’t turn down edible food. “Great minds think alike. I offered our services to Maggie when we were in the tunnels earlier. I just hadn’t had the chance to let J’onn know yet. And I wanted to clear it with you obviously, but I guess I don’t need to now.”

Ava gazes at Sara’s silky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and imagines what it would feel like to kiss her before she catches herself and forces the thoughts out of her mind. They are colleagues and their relationship should remain a professional one. But seeing Captain Lance’s half naked form has stirred a longing buried so deep that Ava didn’t even know it was there. A longing to be held and kissed and… _NO…she can’t act on it_. She should keep a reasonable distance, maintain her composure, and behave like the leader that she is. “Right, well I am going to turn in for the night. Please let me know if there is anything you need while you and your team are here and thanks again for the help.” Ava makes a quick exit before she makes a bigger fool of herself.

Jimmy’s stew wasn’t terrible but Sara wishes she had something stronger than water to wash it down with. Maybe Maggie has a stash in her office or she could just go back to the _Legend_ and grab her own bottle. The thought of invading Alex’s romantic evening seems the better plan than lying awake all night wondering what Captain Ava Sharpe would look like undressed or how her lips would feel or how she would taste. Damn this vow!


	4. Chapter 4

Effortlessly, Dr. Lena Luthor slides her perfectly sculpted naked body alongside Kara’s before kissing her lips and nestling into Kara’s shoulder. Once the good doctor patched Kara’s superficial wound, Lena suggested they go back to her quarters. Kara quickly overcame her awkward shy state as Lena schooled her on the nuances that make the Awoken such an interesting species.

Although Awoken are descended from humans and share many of the same traits, they are genetically different in a few ways. The most obvious being their skin color and tribal markings. Less obviously, they have evolved into a higher functioning intellectual being with the ability to communicate thru telepathic brain waves. The even more obscure trait gives them the ability to derive intense pleasure from any sort of contact, turning even an unassuming handshake into a potential sexual encounter, and one that can last for as long as they so desire.

Kara had no idea that an innocent caress of Lena’s soft cheek or a gentle arm placed around Lena’s waist could quickly take her to a state of arousal. It’s not that Lena can’t control the level of intensity she allows the touch to bring. It’s simply that when it comes to Kara, she didn’t want to. So Lena made good use of her ability while Kara’s superhuman stamina proved handy in keeping up with her new lover’s appetite. In addition to other abilities, Kara discovered that she doesn’t require much sleep either.

As they lay wrapped in each other’s arms, Kara drifts in and out, dreaming about how Lena’s soft silky lips felt when they finally came together. Their first kiss sealed their fate. But for Kara, it feels as if they’ve already been together forever. Kara knew she was falling in love with Lena from the beginning. It’s as if they were meant to be together and it feels amazing and new but Kara wonders if Lena feels the same way towards her. “Lena, have you ever been…in love?”

Lena sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. “Why yes darling. Haven’t you?”

Kara feels a chill in the absences of Lena’s warm body touching hers. “Well…no…I mean, not until now.” Lena exhales. Feeling exposed, Kara grabs at a blanket, “I know that we barely know each other, and this is fast, but I’ve never been more certain of anything than the way I feel about you.”

Lena stands and pulls on a discarded shirt from the pile of clothes they hastily shed hours ago before turning back towards the bed. She reaches out to touch Kara’s face. Her expressive warm eyes are darker than usual, “Kara.”

“No. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I…I just wanted to say it, that’s all.” They’ve already shared an intense connection, one that didn’t require words as Lena hungrily pulled at Kara’s clothes before pushing her to the bed and tasting every inch of her and then showing Kara how to use her strong hands to bring Lena to the edge of ecstasy and back until they were both satiated. But now Kara searches Lena’s eyes for that connection which seems to have faded just a little. Could this all be in Kara’s head, is she just a love sick puppy as Sara put it?

Lena presses a finger to Kara’s lips, “My darling. Of course I feel it too, but there is so much that you don’t know about me yet, or I about you for that matter.”

“Lena, I’m not asking you to take vows with me. I just want to know that you will be in my life. I want to learn everything about you and I want to share everything with you. This,” she waves a hand between them, “us, we are meant to be.”

Lena bends down to kiss her, “I think you might be right about that.”

++++++++++

The sound of soft laughter emanates from the ships galley as Sara approaches. She ended up back in her own quarters after unsuccessfully trying to sleep in Maggie’s office. She needed distance from the possibility of running into Captain Sharpe if this whole vow thing is going to last. Ever since she realized that the smoking hot stranger in the bar was actually the SOC of the Moon, she hasn’t been able to focus on anything else. So unless she wants to break it for a second time, they need to get these repairs done and head back to New Earth soon.

Maggie and Alex have just finished breakfast when Sara appears in the open doorway. “Morning you two. Well, how did it go?” Eyebrows raised, she glances at Maggie.

Alex jumps up and flips her hand out to show Sara the shiny gold band adorning her finger, “Wait, you knew?”

Sara just grins and busily gathers something to eat before sitting across from them. At least Maggie knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to go after it. Not that Sara is afraid of falling in love but she never thought she would even consider it again after having it and losing it. The notion of being in a committed long term relationship while traversing the galaxy isn’t exactly a practical idea. But Sara wants to believe it can happen. She wants to matter to someone. She wants to love and to be loved.

“Sorry, babe, I asked Sara and Kara for their blessing.” Maggie apologizes thru squinted eyes.

“Wait! Kara knew too?” Alex huffs.

“Relax Alex. I thought Maggie showed a great deal of character and respect in her actions. We _are_ the two most important people in your life after all. She clearly loves you enough to care about what your family thinks and you’re pretty lucky to have her.”

“I agree.” Alex leans in to kiss Maggie.

Sara props a foot up on the chair next to her then slouches, “Anyway congrats to both of you. I’m very happy for you.” Her light tone of sarcasm doesn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s that about?” Maggie turns to Alex for clarification.

“She’s just sore because she’s decided to swear off of sex until she finds a soulmate,” Alex taunts.

“That’s a little extreme don’t you think? Besides, it should be pretty easy for you to find someone. I mean, you’re a real catch and great in bed according to Alex.” Maggie’s chuckle just adds to Sara’s frustration and Alex swats at her.

Sara scoffs, “Well, that _is_ true, but I’m done chasing the thrill and waking up alone. I want what you two have. Hell, even Kara is in love for crying out loud.”

“Speaking of Kara, I’m going to go find her. That array isn’t going to fix itself.” Maggie kisses Alex and pats Sara on the way out.

Sara pushes upright in her chair, “At least I still have you, as a friend of course.” Seeing Alex and Maggie together motivates Sara into acting even more urgently to find a soulmate. She’s not going to waste precious time wallowing in self-pity. She’s got work to do.

“Aww sweetie,” Alex knows Sara well enough to know that she doesn’t just want sympathy, she wants results. “Did you meet Captain Sharpe yet?”

Sara’s eyes soften at the mention of Ava, “I did.”

“And..?”

“She’s hot.”

“And..?”

“…and nothing. She showed me the mess hall. We chatted. Then she left.”

“But are you interested in her?”

“Where are you going with this Alex?”

“Oh come on Sara. She’s hot. You’re hot. You’re both Captains. You should get to know her.”

It’s hard to argue with the valid points Alex makes and Sara knows she has to start somewhere. “Are you trying to drive me crazy? Because taunting me like this just might do that. You know I’m serious about this soulmate thing.”

“I do, but how do you know she’s not the one? You should at least try. You owe it to yourself…and to her. I’m not saying jump into bed with her the first chance you get. I’m merely saying have an adult conversation with a beautiful, intelligent woman. That won’t break your precious vow.”

The conversation won’t, but fighting off thoughts of brushing soft lips along Ava’s long neck, or feeling their bodies pressed against each other for the first time, or memorizing her face as they lay together could certainly lead to her breaking a thousand vows. “You give me more credit than you should. I’m not sure I can resist my own urges. Besides, she seemed kind of unsettled. What do you know about her?”

“Not much. J’onn says he rescued her during a Legion attack, but I thought it was odd since I’ve heard she was a skilled warrior on Ganymede and probably didn’t need his help.”

“Ganymede? Isn’t that one of Jupiter’s moons?” Alex confirms with a nod. “Then why would J’onn essentially sentence her to a life of solitude on this dead rock?”

“I don’t know. Kara says that she and Lena have been stationed here for decades. Their work is pretty important. Maybe she wanted the post?”

“Maybe.” Sara stands to clear the table, needing to change the conversation before she gets too distracted thinking about all of the erotic things she’d like to do to Captain Sharpe. “Do you think it’s strange that J’onn sent us all the way out here to deliver cargo? Not that I’m too good for that or anything, because I’m not. It just feels like he wanted us off planet for some reason.”

Alex shrugs, “Well if he did, I’d say it worked out really well for me.” The glow on Alex’s face makes it hard for Sara to feel anything but true happiness for her friend.

“At least one of us has their life in order. After the dedication you’ve shown the Vanguard I’m glad you’re finally happy, my love.”

The genuine term of endearment warms Alex’s heart and is visible in her smile. She’s totally devoted and completely committed to Maggie, but that doesn’t erase the long history that she and Sara have together. “You deserve to be happy too, sweetie. And I know you will be someday.”

++++++++++

The domed building housing the greenhouse is larger than the rest of the structures on Alpha3 and consumes almost all of the available fuel and energy that the nearby makeshift tiny power plant can supply. Sara follows the din of mechanical equipment and finds the entrance to the climate controlled space. Moist warm air hits her lungs and is a stark contrast to the dry colder air circulating thru the rest of the base. Once inside, she observes several scientists hard at work, many outfitted head to toe in white protective suits. No doubt some of the plants are delicate, as the signs would indicate, and she’s careful not to get too close.

She notices a separate walled off area towards the rear of the enormous chamber and heads in that direction. Intent on following Alex’s advice, maybe she’ll find Ava in there and maybe they _can_ get to know each other. Alex is right, what’s the harm in just talking.

She pushes thru the flimsy plastics strips hanging from the doorway. The smaller area is brightly lit. There are fewer plants, many she’s never seen before, scatter around the tables. A melodic tone is broadcasting from overhead speakers and Sara recognizes it as the ancient music of her human ancestors. She’s heard something similar to it in the Tower’s library.

Ava pops up from behind a table filled with containers and plants and they both jump in surprise. “Oh, I didn’t see you there Captain, I mean Sara.”

Sara’s instinctive response is to smile. Ava projects such a gentle energy. Not a trait you would expect from a skilled warrior, but then maybe that was part of her training. “Sorry to startle you. I was wandering around and thought maybe I would find you in here.”

“Indeed you did find me. I was just finishing up. Did you need something?” Ava’s pulse quickens at the sight of the adept Captain standing in her private little corner of the greenhouse. She can’t remember the last time another human or alien joined her here. It’s not off-limits but just a private space for her to tinker around with some exotic experiments. Clearly Sara made it a point to seek her out and now they’re alone in a private room, all alone. Privately. Alone. Ava plans to avoid a repeat of her behavior the previous night and focuses on the task of replanting a delicate herb in an attempt to deny the palpable excitement she feels.

“I just wanted to let you know that Maggie and Kara are working on the comms array. It should be operational soon.” Kara insisted that Sara didn’t need to go back out in the harsh environment for something that would take her less than an hour to fix. Against Sara’s better judgement, she agreed but made both Kara and Maggie promise that they would call for assistance if needed. Some part of Sara wonders if Alex conspired with them to get her and Ava alone together.

“Good.” Ava keeps her attention on the plant. She can feel Sara’s eyes on her, but not in a predatory way. She seems interested and for a moment Ava considers whether to explain her work to Sara. As if the well-traveled captain of a star ship would be interested in knowing about the growth cycle of a hybrid Mentha that tastes a little like apples.

Sara steps closer to the table and pokes at a small pile of dirt as Ava moves around gracefully and with purposeful intent. She’s careful not to infringe on Ava’s personal space. This feels like her sanctuary and Sara is getting an intimate glimpse into Ava’s work.

Small talk has never been Sara’s strong suit as she searches for a way to start a conversation. She’s usually able to wine and dine and seal the deal just by being charming. But Alex is right, they both deserve to get to know each other and now is as good a time as any. She leans against the table and lays a hand flat on the surface as she surveys the tight space. ”This is some set up you have here. I’m impressed. I’ve heard that music helps the plants grow.”

“Some believe that, yes, and it helps me too. There’s not much else to do on base but work so I like to come in here and just relax. J’onn sends me new playlists every month.”

“You’ve been stationed on the moon a long time haven’t you?”

“Hmm, yes it’s been so long I’ve lost track to be honest.”

“It must get lonely.”

“I make due. My crew is the best. We’re all very close, friendly close, not intimate close of course. That would be awkward. I don’t mean the sex would be awkward I just mean it would be awkward because I am their captain. Not that I’ve thought about having sex with any of them.” _OhMyGod stop saying SEX_.

Ava turns away to compose her thoughts and stop the cycle of nervous talking. Sara can’t help but chuckle. She’s kind of sweet when she’s rattled like this. “I really loved that berry bush you taught Alex and the others how to grow.”

Ava’s eyes light up with delight. _Maybe she does want to know about my work._ “That one took quite a while to master. We had to cross pollinate a few different varieties. Some versions were pretty terrible, but we finally found a rather tasty little berry that makes a nice wine, by the way. We call it the Lunaberry. Not very creative I know.” Ava reaches around Sara for a trowel full of dirt and spills some on Sara’s hand as she passes over it. “Oh dear, and now I’m getting dirt all over you. Here let me get that.” She grabs a rag and quickly brushes at the spill.

Using quick reflexes, Sara grabs Ava’s hand to stop her, “It’s okay. A little dirt never hurt anybody, right?” Ava pauses and their eyes lock in a brief but intense gaze before they both pull their hands back. Sara feels her mouth go dry and her pulse quicken when she realizes how close they are standing. _Seriously, what is it about this woman?_

Ava nervously clears her throat then steps back and braces against the table. “Well actually, the raw volcanic dirt from Io would seriously burn if you were exposed to it for very long.” Sara graciously smiles before dropping her gaze away. “And I see now you were just being nice. Oh dear, and here I am going on and on about plants and dirt!” Ava tosses the empty trowel to punctuate her frustration. “You must think I’m some dolt with no life who cares more about leafy green things than having a real conversation with an attractive woman. I…I didn’t mean you were attractive…I mean you _are_ …but…oh dear. Now you must really think I’ve lost it.”

Sara moves close and places a calming hand on Ava’s shoulder. She can feel Ava’s muscles tense at being touched and respectfully removes her hand but looks purposefully into Ava’s eyes and lowers her voice. “I don’t think that at all.”

Sara’s easy tone seems to soothe Ava’s worry and she releases more of the tension with a deep breath. “You don’t? But I’ve been nothing but a fidgety mess since you’ve been here. I…I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m not usually like this.”

Sara flashes her best warm smile, but this time she’s not using it as a way to get what she wants. This smile is sincere. “Well, I think you’re an intelligent and dedicated scientist who cares very much about your work and that maybe you haven’t had much time to socialize.” Ava’s face softens at the compliment. “I’m sorry if me being here is making you uncomfortable. It’s just that I haven’t stopped thinking about that night in the bar. It felt like we shared a connection and I know I would have enjoyed sitting there longer with you if I hadn’t made other plans. Maybe we could try it again sometime?”

Ava reflects a warm smile back to Sara and inhales another deep breath. “Thank you for being so kind and honest. I have to admit, that person you met in the bar was not exactly me. I had some liquid courage or I probably wouldn’t have flirted the way I did. But I can say with all honesty that I felt a connection too and I would love to try it again sometime.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Sara is satisfied with the results of their conversation and turns to leave but something stops her. Maybe she’s not ready to go. Maybe she just wants to be near Ava for a few minutes more. “I don’t know if you’re free later but I’m thinking we need to have a celebration dinner for Alex and Maggie.”

“Yes, I heard the good news.”

“Say eight tonight? My place…I mean the ship of course.”

“Yes, of course, the ship. That sounds wonderful.”

Sara flashes her now completely sincere smile again and closes the gap between them so that she’s standing inches away. She can feel the warmth between them and lightly touches Ava’s arm. “And, for what it’s worth, I think you’re very attractive too.”

This time Ava doesn’t flinch or tense under Sara’s touch, instead she drops her head and leans against the table. It takes everything in her not to pull Captain Sara Lance close and lean in and kiss her right then and there. She wants to, but it’s too soon, there will be time for that later she hopes. “I’ll see you at eight then.”

++++++++++

It didn’t take much convincing to get Alex and Maggie on board for a celebration dinner especially when Alex found out that Sara had invited Ava to join them. Kara and Lena pulled themselves away from their “alone” time and the six of them, four humans and two aliens, sit down to a synthesized feast fit for a queen.

A bottle of alien hooch Sara pirated during one of her missions to Venus gets passed around as the group listens intently while Ava tells the story about how she came to know J’onn. “We had been fighting off the Legion army for days. Most of my people were wounded or dead and I had given in to the fact that I would probably not last much longer under the circumstances.” Ava pauses. The alcohol is helping her to relax and temporarily drop her guard.

“You must have been some kind of warrior to live thru that. As I recall, the Cabal are practically impossible to fight in hand to hand combat.” Sara raises a brow and then her drink in a quick toast in Ava’s direction.

“Cabal?” Maggie asks.

“Yes, it’s what the Legion army calls their foot soldiers.” Ava explains.

“So how _did_ you survive?” Sara asks.

“I was running for a bunker as Legion ships were closing in all around us. They fired their weapons and literally everything around me exploded into dust and debris. The blast knocked me to the ground and I was sure this was it. This was how I would die. Alone and defeated by Ra's al Ghul and his evil Legion army.”

“But you didn’t.” Kara is pressed forward in her chair. Hanging on Ava’s every word.

“No I didn’t. Just as I was about to give up, I saw a figure running towards me. He was fast and sleek not like the large clunky Cabal solders. He grabbed my hand and helped me the rest of the way to the bunker. Seconds later a volley of pulse cannons bore a hole in the ground right where I had fallen. If J’onn hadn’t helped me to safety, I would have been killed. He saved my life and I owe him everything.” Ava swallows the last bit of her drink and stares blankly into the bottom of her cup. That day isn’t something she likes to remember often. Maybe it’s the hooch, but she feels comfortable enough around these women to share that much with them.

Sara contemplates her own close call with the Legion army all those decades ago. It seems that she and Ava share similar survival stories. But something tells her there’s more to learn about Captain Ava Sharpe then she’s letting on. She pours out one last shot for everyone and raises her cup, “Well then, here’s to Commander J’onn J’onzz.”

As empty cups hit the table Alex stretches and yawns. That’s Maggie’s cue to excuse them both from the evening’s festivities. “Sara, this was fun but it’s getting late and we’ve still got a ton of work to do before you have to leave, so Alex and I are going to head to bed.”

“Right,” Sara winks in their direction, “to sleep.”

Alex bends down to hug Sara goodnight and whisper in her ear. “Be good and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Sara returns the hug and grins, “You mean anyone you wouldn’t do”

Alex fakes a scolding glance as she takes Maggie’s hand and they walk out of the galley.

Lena is standing now too, “This was lovely. I’ve got to check on something…I mean someone in the medbay.”

Kara jumps up, that’s supposed to be her cue, “Oh, let me walk you back.”

Sara calls out after them, “Subtle, real subtle guys.” She chuckles and looks over at Ava sitting next to her. She realizes they’ve been sitting relatively close for a few hours and both seem to have overcome their mutual nervous sexual energy. But now that they are alone again, the easy way Ava smiles at Sara quickly reminds her of her attraction to Captain Sharpe. “So…”

“So…this was fun. I enjoyed it very much. Thank you for inviting me. It was nice to just sit and chat with everyone.” Even though they’ve had this underlying sexual tension between them, Ava feels like tonight was truly about celebrating friends.

“Yes, I’m glad you could join us.”

Ava notices Sara’s expression is more pensive than she’s seen before. There is clearly something else on Sara’s mind, her gaze has turned distant. “Is everything okay?”

“Mm, yes. I have to wonder though, did J’onn ever tell you why he was on Ganymede in the first place.” Sara is cautious not to sound accusatory when she poses the question. “I mean, doesn’t it seem like a strange coincidence that he was there right when you needed him?”

Sara’s question catches Ava off guard. Why would she suddenly be wondering about J’onn? “It was so long ago, but I remember him saying something about passing thru the asteroid belt when he saw that we were taking fire and decided to check it out. Thank the gods he did though.”

The explanation doesn’t sit right with Sara. Is J’onn hiding something from her or Ava or both of them? “Yes, thank the gods.” Sara senses she’s made Ava uncomfortable. Whatever is going on she won’t get resolution tonight so she turns her attention back to the lovely captain. “I’m thankful he saved you.”

Their eyes meet and Ava feels the familiar twitch in her stomach, the one that reminds her she’s in the presence of a very very attractive woman. Before she acts like a fool again, she decides to excuse herself and retreat to the safety of her quarters. “Well, I am going to turn in for the night. Thank you again for a lovely evening.”

They stand at the same time and end up inches apart. Sara can feel the warmth from Ava’s body. For the first time she notices their height difference. Ava is a few inches taller and Sara raises her head to make eye contact. Neither speaks.

Sara wants to reach for her, to kiss her, to do all of the things she’s been thinking about doing since she met Ava. But the vow, she has to stick to the vow. _Surely she can just kiss this woman and not have it go any farther yet, right?_

Ava clears her throat. Sara remembers Ava doing that earlier in the green house. They were standing close then too. She decides to go for it, “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Ava doesn’t answer. Instead she drops her gaze and bites at her own lower lip before leaning down and pressing a tentative kiss to Sara’s lips. Sara reaches for Ava’s waist and pulls her closer as they extend the kiss. Their mouth’s parting between breathes then meeting again. Ava’s hands are on Sara’s shoulders. Their body’s inches apart but not touching. All Ava can think about is pulling Sara all the way in and feeling her soft curves against her own.

But then Sara suddenly pulls back. Ava opens her eyes and Sara is still standing close but she’s removed her hands. “I…I can’t. I want to but…”

“Oh, okay,” is the only thing Ava can think to say. Did she push too far? Was the kiss not good? She doesn’t plan to stand there and wait for Sara’s reason for not being able to continue. She whispers a soft goodnight and quickly walks away.

Sara curses under her breath. That was not how she wanted this evening to end and she wonders if she should go after Ava and explain. But what would she say? That she’s afraid to start anything unless it’s with the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with? She decides its best to leave things alone for now. There will be time to explain and it will be better when her head is clear.

++++++++++

Hoping not to bump into anyone, Ava practically ran to her quarters. She’s on the verge of tears as she reaches her office and slides the door shut behind her. _What the hell just happened?_ She leans against the door and takes a deep cleansing breath. There has to be a logical explanation for Sara’s behavior. After all, she initiated the conversation that led to the kiss in the first place.

There isn’t time to process any further as she feels her wrist unit vibrating with an incoming message. “Commander, is everything alright?”

“Captain, I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No, I was just…no, I’m up.”

“Good. I wanted to check in and update you on a few things.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I’m afraid the peace talks are at a standstill right now. It seems the Awoken have suffered too many recent casualties from the hands of the Legion and they are unwilling to proceed. We may have to get Lena involved.”

“Does the Legion know we have her?”

“No, and we need to keep it that way. If they knew we were protecting the future Awoken Queen they would surely come looking for her. She should be safe there for now.” Ava doesn’t respond. J’onn continues. “How are the repairs coming along?” Ava’s mind is still on the kiss. Even though it had a strange ending, it was amazing and she’s certain it won’t end up being the only time they will have together. “Captain…Ava?”

J’onn’s voice pulls her back to reality, “Oh, yes. The repairs are going well. Kara took care of the array tower and there are just a few more minor tasks to finish.”

“Good, good.”

“But J’onn, there might be a small problem. Kara and Lena have…well, they’ve become very close.”

“Close as in…?”

“Close as in lovers.”

It’s J’onn’s turn to remain silent for a moment, “Hmm, well that does complicate things now doesn’t it. Kara doesn’t know about Lena does she?”

“I don’t think so, but it’s only a matter of time now. J’onn, we need to tell them, all of them.” Even though she doesn’t know Sara that well, it’s eating at her that she has to keep secrets from her, from all of them actually.

“We will, but not yet.”

“Understood.”

“Stay safe Ava. We will talk soon.”

Ava ends the transmission and slumps down on her tiny bed. She can still taste the hooch from Sara’s lips on hers and she plans to fall asleep dreaming about what will come next for them, for all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Admit it Captain Lance, I win.” Ava’s voice is low and sultry as her long legs straddle Sara’s hips, her muscles flexing to keep Sara’s wrists pinned to the bed as they engage in a sexy half-naked tussle._

_Not willing to be defeated, Sara thrusts her hips up in an attempt to knock Ava off balance but ends up pushing her forward and their lips meet in a hungry kiss that takes their breath away._

_The kiss causes Ava to release her grip and Sara breaks free of her sexy captor. Her hands go right for Ava’s face, pulling her closer for another kiss before flipping them both over and pinning Ava to the bed. Once Sara is on top, she traps Ava’s arms above her head with one hand._

_A low chuckle forms in Sara’s chest as they both gasp for breath. She surveys her prize as Ava’s firm breasts rise and fall with each deep inhale and exhale before she declares her victory. “Ha, I don’t think so. Look who’s on top now.”_

_Ava bites at her bottom lip and laughs as she grinds her hips into Sara. Then twists her body under Sara’s smaller frame, breaking free and turning onto her stomach with Sara still perched above her._

_Sara leans down, grazing her own nipples against Ava’s firm back before pulling strands of long blonde hair aside to expose sculpted shoulders. Her lips leave a trail of soft kisses across firm muscles, soliciting a soft moan from Ava before placing open mouthed kisses down her back. Ava moans again and begs, “Sara, please. I want you. I need you.”_

_Sara slides her thigh down, parting Ava’s legs and instantly feels the heat that has pooled between them. She leans down again and whispers, “I do love it when you beg.”_

“Captain Lance.” The shocking sound of Gideon’s voice rouses Sara from her erotic dream. “Sorry to wake you but this is urgent.” 

It takes a second for Sara to realize she’s just been startle awake from a vivid sex dream, and not all that surprisingly, one that involved Captain Sharpe. She mumbles under her breath, “Well that was hot,” rubs the sleep from her eyes and pushes up on one elbow as she tries to shake the incredibly colorful images from her mind. “What is it Gideon?”

“My sensors are detecting three possible fighter ships approaching Alpha3.”

“Fighter ships? Are you sure? The Earth’s Moon is a no-combat zone per Universal Space Travel Code. Why would they be here?”

“Yes Captain. The speed of approach and relative size would indicate fighter ships. I am also detecting several heat signatures as well as possible pulse cannons on board.”

Sara jumps to her feet and dresses quickly. “Are they Legion?” She’ll have to unpack the whole sex dream thing with a cold shower later as her attention turns to the matter at hand. As far as she knows, there are no other transports or visitors due on the Moon so this can’t be good.

“There isn’t enough data to determine their origin, Captain.”

She joins Alex in the corridor, already on her way to the bridge. “You heard.”

Alex falls in stride beside her and nods, “Gideon woke us.”

Sara finishes zipping her jumpsuit and hopes that Alex doesn’t notice the obvious flush of heat on her face caused by the dream. “Where is Kara?”

“On base with Lena I think. I haven’t seen her since last night.” If Alex did notice Sara’s state of undone, she doesn’t comment. But even if she had, it wouldn’t matter. Nothing happened. It was just a dream. A very hot dream. But merely dreaming about sex with Captain Sharpe won’t break the vow.

Maggie emerges from the doorway to Alex’s quarters and joins them on their march to the bridge. “I’ll go warn them.”

“Alex, get J’onn on comms.” Sara orders then turns to Maggie, “Make sure they have enough weapons on base.”

“Should be plenty in the shipment from J’onn.” Maggie calls back as she pulls on her protective suit and helmet.

Alex and Sara reach the bridge. Alex takes the pilot’s chair and addresses the AI. “Gideon, have you been able to identify the ships yet?”

“No Lieutenant. I’m afraid not.” Gideon quickly replies.

“Alright, keep trying Gideon.” Sara adds as she cycles thru the check list to prepare the ship for takeoff and a potential battle. She hopes it doesn’t come to that. But if it does, they are on board one of the most reliable star ships in all of New Earth’s fleet, not to mention that Alex is one of the best pilots in all of the Vanguard. “Alex, how long before they’re close enough to land?”

“If that is what they are planning to do, fifteen, maybe twenty minutes.” Alex busily flips switches and presses codes into the console in front of her. She’s been in similar situations before and knows exactly what needs to be done.

“Alright, we need to be ready to take off before that. No need to give them an easy target sitting here on the ground.”

“Captain, I have an incoming transmission from Commander J’onzz.” Gideon announces.

+++++++++

“J’onn, what is going on?” As soon as Maggie alerted her, Ava ducked back into the privacy of her office to contact J’onn.

“Ava, I’m afraid it’s not good. Our peace talks have completely broken down. The Awoken are refusing to remain in the Alliance and the Legion is threatening to invade the Reef, if they haven’t already. We won’t be able to protect them much longer.”

Ava sighs heavily. “What about these ships approaching Alpha3?”

“We can’t be sure, but we believe the Legion have broadcast a warrant for Lena. They offered a sizable reward to whomever captures her.” Ava hears the stress in J’onn’s tone. Her thoughts immediately go to concern for Lena’s safety.

“A Warrant? But how would they know she’s here?”

J’onn speaks urgently. “We think someone tipped them off, someone from within our ranks.”

“Tipped them off? But how…?”

J’onn sounds concerned and almost apologetic as he continues, “I should have told you about the warrant and warned you of what might happen if talks broke down. We were certain you’d all be safe on the Moon, which is why I sent Sara and Alex and Kara there too. I wanted them off planet if things went wrong, which clearly they have.”

While Ava processes the severity of their situation it hit’s her. “The comms array! J’onn, they used the array! We just finished repairing it.”

“Yes, that would make sense. Ava, you need to get Lena out of there now! I’ve just spoken to Captain Lance. She and Lieutenant Danvers are preparing the _Legend_. Get Lena on that ship. Go with them. Protect her at all cost.”

“But what about my duties here. I can’t just leave my post and my crew, J’onn.” Ava has no doubt she can protect Lena at all cost but she is the Senior Officer in Charge and, as such, is responsible for the entire population on the base.

“Ava, I’m giving you permission to leave your post. Your number one priority is to keep Lena safe. In fact, that is your only priority. Do you understand?”

“J’onn.” Ava has never questioned J’onn’s orders before now. She’s never had reason to, but it feels wrong to abandon her crew. They have been loyal and hardworking and do not deserve to be left like this.

“Captain Sharpe, I don’t need to tell you how critical Lena is to our cause. You’ve been her guardian since the beginning. She will need you now more than ever. Our future depends on her survival. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Ava confirms then ends the transmission as she leans against her office door. Everything the Vanguard has worked for could be destroyed if the Legion were to take Lena captive. She can’t let that happen even if it means leaving the base and all of their work behind. She owes it to J’onn and to the Vanguard.

Ava’s wrist unit buzzes again. The tiny screen indicates the _Legend_ is hailing her. “Captain Lance.”

“Captain Sharpe.” Sara’s greeting is curt. They haven’t spoken since last night, since the kiss. As awkward as their interaction was, there is clearly no time to address it right now. “The Commander tells me that we need to get Dr. Luthor out of there as quickly as possible.”

“Yes. I’m headed to find her now. Have you identified the approaching ships?”

“No, but we are fairly certain that they are not allies since every attempt to contact them has gone unanswered. According to J’onn, we can’t wait to find out who they are or why they’re here. We have to assume the worst. We need to leave now.” Sara is relieved to have something else to focus on besides the dull dream-induced throb that has settled between her legs, even if it quite possibly is a life-threatening situation.

Ava leaves the privacy of her office and heads for the medbay. She lowers her voice as they talk. If the Legion was tipped off by someone on the Moon they could still be trying to listen in on conversations. “What about the rest of the crew?”

“There’s no time to warn everyone. Name a second in command and leave them to it.” Ava can hear the urgency and regret in Sara’s words. “Make sure Kara and Maggie are with you too. We can try to swing back around for the rest of them once we know who or what we’re dealing with.”

Ava finds Lena standing next to Jimmy who’s sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the hospital bed. She’s thankful to have eyes on Lena. So much is riding on her being alive and safe right now. “Just the two people I was looking for.” She glances in Lena’s direction before continuing, “Jimmy, I need you to listen carefully. There are ships approaching the base. They could be here for Lena so I’m escorting her away and I’m putting you in charge. We don’t think they’ll harm anyone. They’ll probably leave once they discover she’s no longer here but you have permission to defend yourselves if needed.”

Jimmy hops to his feet and snaps to attention as if he’s receiving top priority instructions. “Yes Captain. I understand.” Ava is surprised that he hasn’t saluted her too. Jimmy is a good soldier, but she has had cause to question his motives on occasion. None of that matters now. At this moment, she needs to say focused on getting Lena to the ship.

++++++++++

“Captain, everyone is on board.” Gideon confirms.

Sara moves to her captain’s chair, “Alright Lieutenant Danvers, get us out of here.”

“Affirmative Captain.” Alex confidently responds as she uses the small screen in front of her to enter the commands to the ship.

Under normal circumstances, Sara would let the ships AI pilot them away from the Moon, but in this situation she feels a human touch is required and there is no better human to do that than her trusted second in command.

The nimble ship quickly lifts up and hovers over the surface of the Moon as one of the unidentified vessels approaches. It silently hangs in the space in front of them, poised for battle, one would assume.

“Gideon, talk to me. Do we know who we’re dealing with yet?” Sara nearly barks at the AI. She’s angry and regretful that they are abandoning all of those scientist, effectively leaving them to fend for themselves, while she and her crew are safe aboard the _Legend_. When the AI doesn’t respond Sara tries again. “Gideon?” There is still no reply. Something is wrong. Sara can feel it in her gut and she turns to her second in command. “Alex, what is happening?”

Alex’s fingers fly across the controls and she mumbles under her breath before answering. “They’ve knocked out part of the AI with some sort of EMP. It’s like they are trying to disable our systems.”

“Can we still fly?’

“Yes, I think so.” Alex replies as she enters the last of the commands to override the automatic systems, leaving the ship completely in her hands to pilot. “But I’ll have to do it manually. You may want to hold on, this could get rough.”

Sara feels the ship make a sudden shift upward as they get pressed against their seats. She hopes that Ava and the other’s had enough time to strap in once they reached the cargo hold and as soon as it’s safe, she’ll go check on them. The ship was designed to be flown by a single person if something like this were to occur but Sara’s not leaving Alex alone until they are both sure the danger has passed.

They leave the Moon’s thin atmosphere just as the alien vessel sets down practically in the same spot they were docked in minutes ago. Sara closes her eyes and wills herself to stay focused and to not think about what might happen to the remaining inhabitants of the Moon. There’s no time to dwell on it now as a second vessel appears in front of them. “Alex!”

“I’m on it!” Alex’s hands move precisely across the controls, “Scans indicate it’s probably a pirate ship, not Legion. But they are armed.”

“I don’t want to engage. Push shields to full force and let’s get the hell out of here.”

Alex enters the commands and the ship pitches forward, easily reaching warp speed just as the third ship comes into view over the Moon’s horizon. The second ship appears ready to follow them. Alex looks over at Sara, “I’ll try to shake them but this would be much easier with Gideon’s help.”

Sara nods and grips the arms of her captain’s chair. “Go for it!” she encourages as Alex maneuvers the Legend past the pirate ship and away from the Moon. They reach warp two as Alex makes sure the Moon blocks the pirate ship’s view of their course. The lack of signal from the ships close range sensors indicates they have lost the vessel and they clear the Moon’s orbit moments later.

Alex sighs, “That was easy,” she’s not ready to write them off yet, “but we need to get to warp three to stay out of weapons range,” she tells Sara. 

“Do it. I’m going to check on the others.” Sara calls over her shoulder as she exists the bridge, leaving the ship in Alex’s capable hands.

She finds her small crew minutes later in the cargo hold at the stern of her ship. Everyone is still strapped in and awaiting instructions as the inner doors slide open and she enters.

“Sara!” Kara is the first to address her, “Is Alex okay?”

Sara nods, “Yes, she’s flying the ship manually. The pirates took Gideon down along with our comms so we’re on our own until we can figure out how to get the systems up again.”

Maggie unstraps from her seat. “What do we need to do?”

Sara is honored and proud to have these talented and intelligent women on her team right now and her heart warms at the thought of working with them even under these circumstances. “Kara why don’t you and Maggie head to the control room and see if you can reboot the comms system.”

“Yes Captain.” Kara glances at Lena before nodding to Sara.

Lena meets Kara’s gaze, their eyes locked. The sense of urgency hitting them. “I’d like to check out your medical supplies if that’s alright Captain. I want to be prepared just in case my services are needed at some point.” Lena tells Sara.

“Yes, that is an excellent idea. Have Kara show you to the medbay.” Sara calls out to the three of them as they leave the cargo hold.

With everyone gone, Sara and Ava are alone once again.

“So…” Ava nervously taps her long fingers on the crate in front of her. She can feel Sara’s eyes on her and for the first time her heart rate doesn’t sky rocket. She’s unsure of what is going on between the two of them. There’s been little time to even think about last night and what that kiss was about.

“So…I…ah. About last night, I owe you an apology.” Sara blurts the words out.

Ava notices a tiny glint in her blue eyes. Is she trying to have this conversation now? “No, really it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I’m just…I never should have… I shouldn’t have asked to kiss you. We barely know each other. I acted impulsively. I hope you will accept my apology.”

Ava appears to be searching for a response as she looks down and taps her foot against the large crate she’s leaning against. She lifts her head and their eyes meet. She’s just about to reply when Kara comes rushing back into the cargo hold.

“Captain! Sara! Quick, Alex needs you.”

“Kara, what’s going on?” Sara pulls her gaze away from Ava, she’ll have to wait for that reply until later.

“We were passing by the bridge and Alex called out to us. The pirate ships, they’re back.”

The three women quickly make their way back to the bridge in time to hear Alex instructing Maggie where to find the main circuits in the control room. “We need to get Gideon back on line. I don’t think I can take on all three of these ships alone.”

“You’re not alone.” Sara rushes to the captain’s chair. “How did they find us?”

“I’m not sure. Radar was clear so I reduced to normal cruising speed to conserve fuel. They appeared as if out of nowhere and now I can’t warp us out. It’s as if they are somehow controlling the ship.”

“Thru Gideon?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“What are our options? I don’t want to engage if we can help it.” Sara knows all too well what kind of damage a pulse cannon can do to her ship, even with shields at full power.

“We might have to completely override the system, but that would mean we would have to monitor every function manually, including life sustaining ones. We’d have no navigation systems either. Without that, we could get lost.”

“Can you do that? Override the system?” Sara searches for options, their training and her vast experience in battle gives her the upper hand in most situations.

“I can, but not from here. It has to be done in the control room.”

“Go. Kara go with her. We’ll manage things here.”

Ava takes Alex’s vacated pilots chair and quickly scans the instrument console. “I can help.” It’s been a few decades since she’s flown a space craft and her pilot skills may be a bit rusty, but it slowly starts to come back to her. “Looks like they have us in a hover pattern mirroring their own. Almost like they are trying to escort us but we’re not moving.”

Just then the comms come to life and they hear a strange voice break thru heavy static. _“NER SAR’HAR ZER ZOT’AHRA”_

“What in hades is that?” Sara lurches from her seat and moves closer to the main console.

“It sounds a little like Fallen, but I don’t recognize the accent. It’s not like anything I’ve heard before.” Ava is versed in several alien languages, a skill that comes in handy when you’re the Captain of a research base that employees humans and aliens from all parts of the know galaxy.

The sounds split the air again, this time the transmission is clearer. _“NER SAR’HAR ZER ZOT’AHRA”_

“Can you make out what they’re saying?” Sara looks over at Ava who is hunched over the comms screen.

“I think they are saying ‘Earth vessel. Release Queen.’”

The ship suddenly seems to drop from its suspended state and Alex’s voice breaks thru the comms. “Sara, we cut the AI. Punch it to warp three and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

The comms go silent as Ava punches in the codes to take the ship out of harm’s way. The _Legend_ pulls away and the pirate ships disappear from their radar scans once again.

Sara is impressed by Ava’s hidden talents. As soon as she gets a chance, she has to make things right with her. Even if they end up just being colleagues and nothing more, she can’t leave things the way they are right now. “What’s going to stop them from following us again?”

“They won’t be able to. I’ve scrambled our signal. No one will find us now.” Ava calls over her shoulder as she checks and double checks the data.

Alex, Maggie and Kara have reentered the bridge and Ava stands to relinquish the ships controls back to Alex.

“Good work back there Captain Sharpe.” Sara praises before turning her attention to Alex. “What’s our situation Lieutenant?”

Alex motions towards Ava, “Actually I think Captain Sharpe should continue as pilot. That will free me up to monitor the rest of the ship’s systems. This could get touchy without Gideon.”

The hours of training Alex spent in the Tower’s flight simulator prepared her for a variety of situations, this one included. But it also taught her that their lives are now dependent on her knowledge of the ship’s workings, and having another capable pilot on board will come in very handy.

Alex takes a deep breath and gives her Captain the report. “So we were able to reroute the ship’s main functions around the AI. That’s why we could break away from the hold they had us in but it also forces us to be in total control of every function.”

“Which means?” Sara knows Alex is the resident expert when it comes to the workings of this ship. Sara is knowledgeable and can fly the ship on her own, but she was always more interested in the destination than how they were getting there.

“Which means that we have to continuously monitor oxygen levels along with our fuel and speed and trajectory and navigation. We’re essentially flying blind right now.”

Maggie moves to Alex, they’re safe on the ship for now, but she still wants her nearby if something were to happen. “The comms are working, right? Can’t we contact the Tower? Can’t they help us?”

Alex slips an arm around Maggie as she explains, “The internal comms work, but that EMP fried our long range signals. There’s no way to precisely direct our messages. We’d be giving away our location to those pirates and anyone or anything else close enough to listen.”

Sara paces. The bridge isn’t large like some of the other ships, but it’s big enough to accommodate the six women with room left over for her to move around in. “Can you repair Gideon?”

Alex remains standing beside Maggie, “Not without a new circuit panel and a method for data input. And even if we had those things, I don’t have the knowledge it would take to reprogram her.”

“So what are our options? We won’t have enough fuel to just fly around indefinitely.” Sara continues to pace, it’s always been the way she processes her thoughts.

“Could we go back to the Moon?” Kara joins the conversation. She’s been watching Lena listen intently and wonders why the Legion has placed a bounty on her head. Is this why Lena was hesitant to say she loved Kara earlier?

“Too risky, the pirates will no doubt return there thinking we would have to land at some point.” Sara tells them.

“We should head to New Earth. It’s the closest planet right now, and Lena would be safe…well safer there anyway.” Ava has been running the calculations in her head while everyone was talking. “Our trajectory is off. In fact we’re headed in the wrong direction but it’s not too late to adjust it. We could be there in half a day. Surely we can stay hidden from radar that long.”

Sara stops pacing and looks over at Alex, “What do you think?”

Alex sits in a seat next to her. The importance of this decision weighs on her. She’s not surprised that Sara is asking for her opinion. In fact they almost always consult each other on matters of importance during missions. But this is different. Lives are at stake, their lives. “Honestly, it’s as good a plan as any right now. But…without the navigation system, we would be guessing at the correct path to get to Earth.”

Sara drops into her captain’s chair deep in thought. “True. And assuming we did make it there, we won’t be able to land in the tower. The shields will be up and we would have no way to gain access without comms. The protective force field would immediately incinerate us if we tried.”

Ava spins in the pilots chair to face the vast empty space that looms out in front of them. “The stars will show us the correct path to Earth. Once we break Earth’s atmosphere we should be able to see well enough to put down somewhere relatively safe. Then maybe we can find a way to let J’onn and the others know we’re there.”

Sara thinks for a moment more before she stands, “Captain Sharpe, you’re certain you can set us on the correct course to Earth?”

“Yes, I am Captain Lance.”

“All right. Then let’s do this. Ava, set our course and take the first shift. Alex, you and Maggie take a break and relieve Captain Sharpe in two hours. Dr. Luthor you look a bit tired, Kara will you show you where you can rest as well. And I’ll see if I can round us up something to eat.”

Alex and Maggie head down the corridor to their quarters as Lena and Kara follow. Once they reach the doorway, Alex hugs Kara. The uncertainty of their future makes Alex want to hold onto Kara and never let go. As sisters, they couldn’t be closer, and as friends and coworkers they are just as important to each other.

“It will be okay sis,” Kara tells her with one last squeeze before they release each other and Alex and Maggie disappear behind closed doors.

Kara reaches for Lena and with a hand on the small of her back, guides her farther down the hall to her small quarters. Once they’re inside Lena pulls Kara in and kisses her. Kara brings their bodies closer with her hands on Lena’s waist and the kiss intensifies until they are both pulling away and gasping for air.

Lena drops her head to Kara’s shoulder. Kara can sense the sadness growing in Lena, “Are you alright?”

Lena sighs and wraps her arms around Kara, leaning her weight into her indestructible alien lover. “I’m angry. We’re in this situation because of me.”

“No, that’s not true.”

“But it is Kara. The pirates are looking for me.”

“I know, but that’s not your fault.” Kara refuses to believe anything bad about Lena. “Do you know why they are looking for you?”

Lena releases her grip on Kara and drops to the tiny bed that practically fills the small room. “I do and I promise to tell you all about it darling, but can we just be with each other right now. I need you. I need to feel your touch.”

Kara cups her hands around Lena’s face and bends to kiss her, “Of course my love. I need you too.”

++++++++++

Sara enters the bridge carrying a plate of something that resembles food and sets it next to the console that Ava is currently studying. She half grunts a thank you before turning her attention back to the logs she’s been scrolling thru.

Sara glances out the large view port and notices the familiar sight of the Earth far off in the distance. “I see you found it.”

“Hmm yes, it wasn’t difficult. I’ve been studying the stars for a long time. They are quite fascinating and useful for navigation.” Ava pushes the plate of food aside and continues to work. She’s aware that Sara is looking at her, watching her. She seems to do that a lot around Ava. The sexual tension they once shared seems to have calmed down for now. It could just be the circumstance they’re under but Ava’s not really ready to explore her feelings or Sara’s right now.

Sara stands behind Ava as the large planet looms out in the distance. It feels like they are standing still with no landmarks or objects to use as a frame of reference, but Sara knows they are traveling at least at warp three in order to make it back to Earth. She thinks about trying to bring up their earlier conversation, they were interrupted before they could come to a resolution, but there are more pressing matters that need to be discussed. “Do you know why the Legion want Lena?”

Ava is about to take a bite of the food Sara brought her but stops, “Yes, I do.”

Sara leans back and cocks and eyebrow, “Care to enlighten me?”

Ava has felt uneasy about keeping secrets from all of them, especially Alex and Kara, but it’s been the most difficult to keep information from Sara. Maybe it’s their mutual attraction, but she feels like Sara should know the truth. “First, you should know that I was only following orders.” She glances back at Sara who looks at her intently before she continues, “Her real name is Le’anna Sov. She is the granddaughter of M’ara Sov.”

“The Awoken Queen?

Ava nods, “Yes.”

“And J’onn knows this?”

“He does.” Ava confirms with a second nod.

Sara folds her arms against her chest and stares out into the abyss. “Oh. I see.”


	6. Chapter 6

Without the aid of the ships AI, it took a few extras hours to reach New Earth. Ava charted their course manually making adjustments as they went. She shared the ancient star mapping technique with Alex and together they have successfully piloted the _Legend_ towards their home planet.

Sara enters the bridge just as the ship has reached Earth’s outer atmosphere. The distinct layers of white clouds that give way to the vast bodies of deep blue water make the Earth stand out against the vast nothingness of space. Sara has traveled the galaxy but nothing compares to wonder of Earth. A usual pang of homesickness mixed with sadness tugs at her gut. The planet is not the vast utopia it once was, wars and indifferent human behavior have destroyed many of its treasures, but it is still her home.

Alex and Ava are deep in conversation and Sara detects what she assumes is fatigue and maybe frustration in Ava’s voice as she asks Alex, “What if we land on the water? Doesn’t the ship float?”

“It does but without a method to propel us, we would just be stranded out in the middle of the ocean.” Alex deftly guides the ship thru the Earth’s atmosphere and levels the flight pattern. “Plus, we would not be safe. I’ve heard stories of ships being swallowed whole by the creatures that live beneath the surface of the water. We can safely hover above the surface for now.”

Sara studies the digital topography maps of the nearby area. A skill she never thought she would need to use on her own planet. She spots a marker for an old abandon air field. “We should be near a Russian Air Base. There should be a comm link station there that we could use to contact the Tower.”

Sara reads off the coordinates and minutes later Alex gently guides the ship, landing it on the ground with ease. “Hmm, who needs Gideon anyway,” she boasts. She’s feeling pretty proud at the moment. With Ava’s help they are safely home, or at least closer to home, instead of being lost and flying blindly around the galaxy.

When the ship is finally resting on solid ground, Alex stands and stretches. Even though the trip was comparatively short, it was still stressful. Knowing that everyone she cares for was on board and counting on her to bring them home safely made it even more stressful.

Maggie moves towards her, “Good job babe. You got us here all in one piece.”

Alex lightly kisses Maggie before turning to Ava, “I can’t take all of the credit. Ava’s idea to use the stars for guidance was brilliant. We’d probably be halfway to Phobos by now if it wasn’t for her.”

Ava humbly drops her head, “I’m just glad I could help. It’s good to know that my skills are still relevant. I haven’t used some of them in quite a while and certainly not all of them at once.”

Their respite will be short lived. They’ll have to find the comm link station and hope that it still works. Even though they are on Earth, they are not truly safe outside of the City walls. There is a heavy population of alien refugees scattered around the land. Not that many are interested in invading the Last Safe City on Earth. Most are just trying to survive. But they won’t think twice about coming after Sara and her crew if they think they are being threatened or if there is something of value that they can take.

“What now Captain?” Kara asks as she stands next to Lena who seems to be slowing slipping into a nearby seat.

This is not the first time Sara has been stranded. The fact that they are on her own home planet is very maddening but she is a consummate leader who can surely figure a way out of their dilemma. “First we need to secure the ship and sweep the perimeter. We’re going to be here for a while so we need to know what’s out there. Check for any immediate threats.”

“Kara and I can take care of that.” Maggie volunteers. She’s been on Earth before and from what she can recall, it’s actually not a terrible place to call home.

“Excellent. Next we need to determine the true extent of the damage from that EMP. Alex why don’t you and Ava try to bring some of the processes back on line. We were cut short during our escape from those pirates, maybe Gideon will come back now that we aren’t being held hostage.”

Alex nods and Ava tentatively glances at Sara. It seems she’s trying to avoid direct interaction with Ava. In fact, they sat in silence for most of the trip after Ava revealed Lena’s true identity. It was necessary to do so, but Ava hopes the fact that she withheld the information hasn’t driven a wedge between them. She’s resigned to the fact that if it has ended something before it even began, then it wasn’t meant to be but she really hopes that is not the case.

“What can I do Captain?” Lena asks thru slightly labored breathing.

“You can rest. This is your first time dealing with this magnitude of a planet’s gravity. It will take a bit of getting used to. Give your body a chance to acclimate.”

“But I want to help. We are in this situation because of me.” Lena tries to stand but her legs can no longer support her trim frame. Sara is right. This is her first time dealing with the effects of Earth’s gravity. She is accustom to the Moon’s gravity since she’s been living there for so long, and before that she called the smaller planets and asteroid belt known as the Reef her home.

Kara reaches for her and gently guides her back down to the seat. “Shh, it’s okay love. Everything will be okay.”

Lena gathers just enough strength to protest, “No Kara, it won’t. Don’t you see? The Legion want to capture me and you are all putting your lives on the line…for me.”

Sara isn’t in the mood for this right now. They have work to do if they ever want to get back to the City. “We can talk about this later. Kara, get her to your quarters. Dr. Luthor, please take the time to rest. We will all need our strength to get thru this.” 

Kara effortlessly lifts the protesting Lena in her arms and carries her away. Sara is becoming more curious about why they are in this situation. Clearly Lena and Ava know what is going on and she wants to know more too, but the pressing issue is getting everyone back safely within the walls of the City. The six of them are not safe out here in the wilderness with aliens all around them.

++++++++++

Alex and Ava have been working to bring the ships automated systems back on line. Nothing they’ve attempted so far has been successful. The EMP specifically targeted the AI as if they knew exactly how to cripple this particular type of star ship.

Alex is crouched next to a large circuit panel. Sparks fly when she reconnects a section that she’s spent the last twenty minutes trying to rewire. “Damn it! This is hopeless. Those pirates really did a number on us.” She slumps to the floor and tosses her hands up in exasperation.

Ava drops to the floor beside her, “Why don’t you take a break, you’ve been at this a while.”

“We don’t have time for breaks. The longer we sit here the more we are at risk. These aliens may not be hostile, but they are scavengers and will think nothing of stripping the ship down for parts the first chance they get, leaving us stranded and exposed.”

Unlike Alex, Ava was not from this planet so she must trust Alex’s assessment. Her own experiences on Earth have been limited to Vanguard meetings in the confines of the Tower and the occasional drink in the pub. She’s never ventured outside the protective walls, walls necessary to keep the City safe from all forms of invasion. “What if we redirect everything into running the protective force field? That would at least keep the ship safe until we can contact the Tower.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Alex pauses as she looks at Ava. She hadn’t really noticed before how stunningly beautiful Ava really is, with her silky long blonde hair and blue-green eyes, striking jawline and a soft smile that could easily melt whomever she directed it towards. It’s obvious that Sara would be interested in her.

“Thanks.” Ava can appreciate Alex’s mostly calm and confident nature. “You know I think you’re a brilliant pilot, Lieutenant. I can see why Captain Lance trust you so completely.”

“We do have a very special relationship.” Alex’s expression grows soft when she thinks about her best friend.

“You were lovers once, correct?” Ava knows the answer. Alex has never tried to hide her relationship with Sara from anyone including Ava.

Alex smiles and glances away, “A very long time ago, yes, but we discovered that we work so much better as just friends.”

“I’m sorry to get so personal, it’s just that…well…Captain Lance…Sara…” Ava’s words trail off and she absentmindedly swipes at some dust that has accumulated on her pant leg.

Alex bends her head to meet Ava’s gaze. “She likes you, you know.”

“Hmm, it’s difficult to tell I guess. I mean she initiated a kiss, but then I don’t know what happened. I…I’m confused. I thought there was a mutual attraction developing, but now…” Ava’s mind wanders back to that kiss. It’s been ages since she’s been kissed and it woke a need in her that was buried deep inside, a need that she hopes to explore with Sara.

“That damn vow of hers,” Alex mumbles under her breath.

“I don’t understand.” Ava rapidly blinks as if the movement will help Alex’s words make sense.

“I love Sara. She is amazing and she has so much to offer the universe. She’s been privileged to travel all over the galaxy. She’s seen things and done things, including sexual things, that most of us will never get to experience in our lifetime. She deserves to be happy. She deserves to have everything she wants and more.”

Sara’s reputation preceded her even on the desolate reaches of the Moon but Ava is somewhat surprised at what Alex is saying. “Is she not happy?”

“Not entirely. I can’t say much. Just know that she really is interested in you. She wouldn’t have stopped at a kiss, especially if you were going to be just another notch on the bedpost, so to speak.”

“I guess I don’t know her well enough yet.” Ava crosses her arms. They have only had a few encounters, but the chemistry she feels between them is undeniable. Her thoughts linger on Sara a lot ever since they met in the pub that night.

“Sara shows the world a tough exterior, but deep down, she just wants to be happy.” It’s not a very good explanation, but Alex won’t betray her friends trust by telling Ava the whole truth. That information needs to come from Sara, and when she’s ready to tell it, not a minute before.

Ava can actually relate to the need for happiness. She’s been thinking about her own state of mind lately. Life’s options were limited due to her post on the Moon, but now that things are changing politically, her future could take a different path soon. Maybe she could even think about a future with Sara in it. “Thank you, that helps.”

Alex grins and pats Ava’s leg. She hopes that Sara listens to her own heart and doesn’t miss the opportunity to get to know Ava better. “Okay, now let’s see about this force field.”

++++++++++

Kara and Maggie find Sara in the ship’s galley rummaging thru storage bins as she takes inventory of their rations. Without Gideon, they will have to prepare their own food. It’s not impossible, but Sara has spent so much time in deep space recently and Gideon has always been the one to keep them all fed. “Oh good, you’re back. What did you find?”

Maggie steps closer, “We’ve landed on the edge of a clearing next to an abandon air field. There are hundreds of broken down rusted out planes and star ships scattered around as far as the eye can see. We scanned the immediate area and didn’t detect any signs of life. There’s a grove of trees concealing us from the west and a burnt out shell of a shuttle to the north. We are mostly concealed and should be safe for now.”

“Good work.” Sara nods in their direction without lifting her head. She’s deep in concentration, looking over maps of the area that she recovered from the ships database.

Kara offers, “If there’s nothing else Sara, I’d like to check on Lena.”

“Yes, of course.” Sara pulls at the back of her neck as she calls over her shoulder.

Kara doesn’t wait for Sara to change her mind and hastily exits the galley. She hated leaving Lena alone but knew that her duty to her team comes first. The shocking information about Lena has Kara buzzing with anticipation to learn the truth about her new lover.

Maggie peers over Sara’s shoulder while they study the maps together. “It looks like there might be a link station right about here,” Maggie points to an area about seven miles south of their location. “I could see the giant satellite dish from the clearing when we were scouting out there.”

“Perfect, let’s hope the link is still in one piece.” Sara pushes the tablet away and pulls at the back of her neck again.

“We’ll have to wait until first light. It’s not safe to go roaming around out there after dark. Not to mention, it’ll be freezing once the sun disappears over the horizon.” Maggie adds.

Sara nods in agreement just as Alex and Ava rejoin them in the galley. “Where you able to get Gideon back on line?”

Alex looks a bit frazzled as she tells her, “No, the circuits are beyond repair. They knew exactly what systems to target. But Ava suggested we redirect nonessential energy back towards the ship’s shields, with them at full power we will be protected for now.”

Sara stifles a smile. She’s impressed with Captain Sharpe’s problem solving abilities. She wonders what other abilities the Captain might be hiding, and her thoughts wind back to their brief but enjoyable kiss. She hopes she hasn’t completely messed up her chances with the Captain. If Ava is still interested, she wants to try again. “And…?”

“We were able to divert all remaining systems except life support. If any living creature even touches the outside of the ship, the shock from the force field would kill them.” Alex claps her hands together to emphasize her statement.

Ava approaches the small circle that the other three women have unconsciously formed, she’s feeling more relaxed after speaking with Alex. Out of all of them, she only really knows Maggie. After having worked with the Sargent for the past decade or so, it’s easy to see why she and Alex have been able to build such a wonderful relationship. Ava thinks she might want that someday too.

++++++++++

Kara quietly slips into her quarters without disturbing Lena. She stands next to the small bed and watches her lover sleep. So much has happened. There has been little time to stop and think. Now that it’s quiet and they are alone, Kara just wants to hold Lena in her arms and forget about what she knows, or doesn’t know, about this incredible creature before her.

Kara watches for a few moments longer when Lena stirs and opens deep dark blue eyes to see Kara sitting on the bed next to her. She smiles up at Kara and her heart instantly aches for her lover, “Darling, how long have you been sitting there?” Lena slowly pulls up to a sitting position. Earth’s gravity has really taken its toll on her.

Kara brushes a strand of long jet black hair from Lena’s face, “Not long my Love. How do you feel?”

“Better I think.” Lena refuses to be a burden and even if she wasn’t improving she would not admit it to Kara. “I guess I didn’t expect it to be this difficult.”

Kara seems relieved, “I’m glad you’re feeling better my Love. We’re going to be here for a bit. But as soon as we are safe inside the City walls, I’ll get you to the medbay.”

“Kara darling, that won’t be necessary. I am a doctor remember? And I don’t need medical attention. There is really nothing that can be done until my body acclimates itself to this degree of gravitational pull.”

“Oh, right. I guess I wasn’t sure if…”

“Sure if what? That I am a real doctor?” Kara drops her head and slumps her shoulders. This is all happening so fast. “Darling, I am still who you think I am.”

“Are you? Really? Because I think you are a brilliant medical professional who just happens to be an Awoken stationed on Earth’s Moon.”

“Darling.”

Lena reaches for Kara’s hand but Kara pulls away and stands, keeping her back to Lena. “Please just tell me the truth.”

Lena squares her shoulders, “Alright, you deserve as much.” Kara doesn’t move, doesn’t turn to look at her and for the first time since they became one, Lena is afraid for their future. “I am Princess Le’anna Sov. My grandmother is M’ara Sov, Queen of the Awoken.” Lena watches as Kara let’s out a deep sigh and drops her shoulders. “I’ve been hiding for decades like a coward on Earth’s Moon. It wasn’t my choice. After the Legion attacked the Reef the first time, my grandmother insisted that I be taken somewhere safe in order to protect our legacy. If they came for her, if she…if she didn’t survive. I would have to take her place and lead our race. I’ve had to remain incognito for my own safety and the safety of my tribe.”

Kara turns, tears streaming down her cheeks, “Oh Lena.”

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you that first night. I never expected I would fall in love with you so quickly, but I have and I do love you my darling.”

Kara wipes at her tears and goes to Lena’s side. She kisses the back of Lena’s hand while looking into deep blue eyes. “I love you too.”

++++++++++

Sara lays awake, her mind awash with the events of the day. After a quick meal everyone settled down for the night. They’ll have to wait out the ten hours of darkness that occurs during the current twenty-four hour solar cycle, then they can venture out and find the piece of equipment needed to contact the Tower and get the hell out of here.

She reflects on the amazing job that Alex and Ava did in getting them this far. She makes a mental note to recommend them both for commendations once they are back in the Tower. The Vanguard’s military protocol is not as strict as it once was centuries ago, they mostly act as peace keepers for the residences of the City, but people still love to celebrate heroes.

She’s just about to drift off when there’s a subtle noise coming from the corridor. She grabs an over-sized t-shirt to pull on, lately she’s taken to sleeping in the nude, and slides the door to her quarters open. “Captain Sharpe? Is everything okay?”

Ava is standing in front of her own quarters just across the hall from Sara’s. She sees Sara standing in the doorway, her hair slightly mussed, her eyes dark with fatigue. Ava’s gaze goes straight to Sara’s exposed legs and glides up to meet her crystal blue eyes and warm smile. Her heart rate picks up like it did when they were alone in her greenhouse back on the Moon. No one else has ever had such a drastic effect on her but she’s not going to let it win this time. “What? Oh yes…yes. I’m sorry if I woke you. I…it’s just difficult to sleep. New surroundings and all.” If she’s honest, it’s difficult because she knew Sara was right across the hall.

Sara rubs at her eyes. “You didn’t wake me.”

“Oh, well good then.” Ava licks her lips, she’s suddenly very thirsty.

“I…ah…I have something that could help you sleep, if you want.” Sara turns her body sideways inviting Ava to enter her quarters.

Ava hesitates. Where could this be going? Does she want to find out? But she thinks maybe it’s time they get past this awkward stage, and maybe whatever Captain Lance is offering really will help her get to sleep.

The captain’s quarters isn’t that much different from the other sleeper bays on the ship, with the exception that it’s slightly larger. There’s a decent sized bed that will comfortably sleep two individuals, three if you don’t mind being a little closer as Sara has found out, a modest office area and a private bathroom.

Sara slides the door closed behind them and grabs her special bottle of alien hooch. She’s exhausted from their day but happy to have some company, and really happy that it’s Captain Sharpe that has entered her quarters. As she pours them each a drink, she tells Ava, “Please sit.”

Ava surveys the room as she determines the only place to sit is on the bed. Her pulse skips a beat and her palms start to sweat as she tentatively lowers down on Captain Sara Lance’s bed. What is she doing here? Why is she putting herself in this position?

Sara hands her a mug containing the spirits, “This should help you fall asleep in no time. It always works for me.” And if nothing else, maybe it will loosen them both up a little.

“Well then,” Ava holds the mug up, “cheers.”

They both take a healthy sip of the fruit scented drink. Sara shifts her weight from one foot to the other. She’s trying to quiet the voice in her head that’s insistently pointing out that she has the lovely Captain Sharpe right here in her quarters, siting on her bed. “I actually wanted to talk with you. I…need to apologize again from my behavior the other night. I acted rashly. I shouldn’t have been so forward with you. I mean, we barely know each other and…”

Ava takes another sip of her drink, “No really. It was fine. I didn’t mind the kiss at all.” She swallows hard and meets Sara’s gaze. “In fact it was…um…very nice.” Nice is an understatement, it was particularly steamy and she thoroughly enjoyed it. She looks away before she continues, “Your reaction afterwards did confuse me though.”

Sara stares into her mug. This will be the hard part, the explaining. “Yes I’m really sorry for that too. It’s just that…lately I’ve been missing something in my life. And well I thought that I could control myself, but I can’t…not around you anyway.” She’s feeling exposed as she looks up to find Ava smiling at her and she instinctively looks away again. The warmth of that smile could easily derail this innocent conversation.

“I see,” Ava is thankful she talked to Alex earlier or this conversation would make no sense. Sara is an amazing leader, but she’s apparently terrible at explaining her personal feelings. “Well, you are in control right now aren’t you?”

Images of that erotic dream flash thru Sara’s mind and she feels her cheeks flush. With everything blowing up around them, she hadn’t thought about it again until right now. This is not the time, not with Ava close enough to kiss again. She’s feeling out of control but fights to clear her head, “Yes. I guess I am, for now anyway.”

Ava’s eyes linger on Sara just a second longer. “I actually owe you an apology too. I should have informed you about Lena sooner. It all happened so quickly with the pirates and…well, I’m sorry.” Ava looks away but she can feel Sara’s eyes on her. She’s not as rattled as before, she’s starting to feel comfortable around Sara, and in a good way.

“It’s not your fault. I’m upset with J’onn but I’ll deal with him later.” Sara moves to sit on the bed without thinking about what she’s doing and Ava shifts to make room for her, “Can you tell me what’s going on now?”

Ava can feel her eyes widen at the prospect of being even closer to Sara but she really owes her this explanation, so she steadies her nerves. “Yes, actually I can. This all started about three decades ago when the Legion attacked the Reef. The Awoken fought off the invasion but the Queen was concerned it might happen again. That’s when she and J’onn formed an alliance of sorts in the name of the Vanguard. They vowed to join forces and fight their common enemy together. M’ara Sov had already lost her only daughter so she insisted Lena be taken somewhere safe. J’onn was actually transporting her when he happened upon the battle that I was engaged in. The three of us fled. It didn’t take long for J’onn to realize that the only place Lena would be safe was on Earth’s Moon. I became her protector. Lena has been living in hiding ever since, until now of course.”

Ava finishes the last of her drink. Sara does the same and takes the empty mug from her. She moves to pour them another round and returns, drinks in hand, back to the bed. “So why is the Legion coming for her now, after all of these years?”

Ava takes the offered drink from Sara and their fingers touch briefly. She’s been preoccupied with telling her story. The drink has relaxed her enough to feel tired but not too tired to register the contact. She tucks it away for now and continues, “The last thing J’onn said to me was that the peace talks had broken down and that M’ara was no longer willing to stay in the Alliance. He said the Legion would most likely attack the Reef again and that it would be difficult for the Vanguard to continue protecting them.”

“Does Lena know what’s happening?”

“Not everything. I haven’t had a moment alone with her. I thought it best we get her to safety and then I planned on filling her in.”

Sara has been listening intently, her crystal blue eyes fixed on Ava’s. She’s grateful their conversation is of a professional nature as it helps to keep her mind off of what she would really rather be doing with Captain Sharpe right now. “That makes sense.”

Ava suddenly feels a warmth flush over her. The drink is finally having the desired effect. She wants to give in to the heat that’s been building up in her core. She wants to quench the thirst for Sara’s touch. She wants to feel Sara’s lips on hers again, but holds back. “It’s getting late and I’m tired. I…I should get back to my room.”

Sara stands and reaches for the mug and grazes Ava’s hand, “Yes of course. You’ve been thru a lot today. And thank you for letting me know what’s really going on, I appreciate it.”

Ava stands on wobbly legs from the slight contact. They end up inches apart as Sara turns around after depositing their empty mugs. The heat lingers and starts to consume Ava. She wants to reach for Sara, to pull her close, to kiss her, but instead she lowers her eyes and in a soft voice says, “You know we have something in common.”

Sara watches as Ava shifts her weight and bites at her lower lip, she can’t tell if it’s the drink or if Ava is about to flirt with her. Or maybe it’s just Sara being her old self again, unable to resist the advances of a beautiful woman. “Oh, what is that?”

“We’re both looking for happiness.” Sara’s expression tells her that she made her point as she bends down and quickly kisses Sara’s cheek. “This was nice. Thank you for the drink.” It’s in that moment that Ava decides she will follow Sara’s lead, she’s made her interests clear and now it is up to Sara.

Ava heads for the door, Sara resists the urge to stop her. They had a nice time together without all of the chaos and tension from the day to cloud the moment and she doesn’t want it to end. “Captain…Ava, I…” Ava stops to turn and face her again. They are literally inches apart. Sara can feel the heat from their bodies. “I…hope you sleep well.”

Ava smiles the warmest smile that Sara has ever seen, in fact it takes her breath away and she can’t fight the smile that spreads on her own face. “Thank you. I hope you do the same.”


	7. Chapter 7

The cool fresh morning air fills Sara’s lungs as she steps out of the _Legend’s_ open cargo bay door. The night spent stranded on Earth went by without incident but everyone is eager to get back to safety inside the City walls. The plan is to find the comm link station and use it to contact the Tower. With any luck, they’ll all be safe and sound inside the City limits by nightfall. They could fly the ship closer to the array but the risk of being spotted by the alien refugees outweighs the chances of them venturing out on foot. After much debate it was finally decided that Sara and Ava would set out at first light and take their chances of not being discovered.

Even though Kara with her indestructible alien body or Maggie with her skills as a wilderness expert would have made a more obvious choice as a partner, Sara agreed when Ava made the logical argument that her navigational skills would be most useful on this mission. Sara never doubted that Ava could handle the physical demands that lay ahead of them. Ava’s strength was apparent just from her appearance, but if they follow the proper protocols, at least one senior officer should remain with the ship. Protocols be damned was Sara’s sentiment on the matter. They need to find that equipment and quickly, plus this would give the two of them another chance to talk.

From all estimations, the device they seek should be located just over a ridge to the south of their current location. The hike there and back should only take a few hours. Their main concern will be enduring the intense rays of the Earth’s Sun. Sara is well accustomed to the environment having been born on this planet. And even though she’s been away for a while, her system will adapt quickly. Ava, on the other hand, has spent most of her life in very different environments but certainly she could survive Earth’s Sun for a few hours.

Alex wasn’t willing to let them risk their health so she made them both protective suits she fashioned from their Moon gear and made sure Ava had goggles that would protect her sensitive eyes from the light of day. They wouldn’t need the heavily weighted suits so she modified them to accommodate Earth’s atmosphere. Sara was relieved to find the new suit was actually pretty comfortable and not nearly as restricting as the original, not to mention she liked the way it looked, especially on Ava.

Even with their mutual attraction still in full force, Sara is getting used to not acting on her impulses and is genuinely finding conversations with Ava pleasurable. She is beginning to think this whole vow thing might actually turn out to be a good idea. It makes sense actually; she has the chance to get to know this woman on an intellectual level before being physical. Women are not just sexual objects, not to Sara, but she’s never taken the time to really get to know anyone except Alex. There is a definite benefit to her plan even if it means taking things slow.

Sara hoists a moderately heavy backpack over her shoulder and glances at Ava who is already squinting at the early morning rays beaming down on them. “You ready?” She asks as she secures her sidearm before slinging a pulse-rifle over her shoulder and grabbing one to hand to Ava.

Ava accepts the weapon and pulls on a similar backpack, nodding as she checks that her own side arm is secure before she slips the protective goggles over her eyes. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

It’s not a very positive answer, but the uncertainties of the challenges ahead leads them both to proceed with caution. This area could be populated with any number of alien threats, it’s likely that no humans have set foot here in quite some time. Formerly known as the Cosmodrome, the region was taken over by the Fallen during the first invasion of Earth. The Legion weren’t interested in taking if from their alien enemies and now only refugees remain to scavenge the formerly thriving area.

“We’ll need to head south. We’re looking for a large structure called the Skywatch. We’ll need to make it thru this ship graveyard to reach the satellite array that houses the comms link. It’s barely visible off in the distance.” Sara points at the speck on the horizon. She leans closer and catches Ava’s scent, a mix of clean and some other pleasant smell that Sara can’t identify. It stirs her now familiar feelings of attraction for the Captain and last night’s conversation replays in her head. Sara has to press pause on these feelings. She needs to stay focused. They have a mission and everyone is depending on them to get it done.

Ava clears her throat, Sara recognizes it as a nervous tick. “Well then…um…let’s get going.”

“After you.” Sara motions for Ava to take the lead. She’s content to walk behind for now. She’s pleased to have so many strong women around her. Ava is no exception. They may be taking things slow, but she can still appreciate Ava’s intelligence and stunning good looks as they trudge on towards the giant satellite transmitter looming in the distance.

++++++++++

“Commander, we have an incoming transmission from the Moon.” The Comms Officer pops his head in and informs J’onn who hasn’t left his office since they heard the news of the pirates invading Earth’s Moon.

“Captain Sharpe?” J’onn’s voice cracks in anticipation.

“No Commander. It’s…I’m James Olsen. Captain Sharpe left her comms device when she put me in charge.”

“Yes Mr. Olsen. What’s the situation? Is everyone alright?”

“We are.” Jimmy sounds rattled as he continues, “The pirates ransacked our supplies. They took food and our weapons and have gone already. No one was hurt.”

“I’m glad to hear that no one was harmed. What about Captain Sharpe and the other’s, did they make it out before the pirates landed?” J’onn is disappointed that it isn’t Ava he is speaking with but he is relieved that everyone is okay. He is still responsible for the inhabitants on that base, both human and alien, and he doesn’t want to lose anyone.

“Yes I think they did.”

“Alright. Thank you for contacting me Mr. Olsen. I will dispatch a ship to deliver more supplies. Let everyone know that help is on the way and contact me immediately if you have any other problems.”

“I will. Thank you Commander.”

The transmission ends and J’onn leans back in his chair. He’s thankful that the pirates didn’t get to Lena, but there’s been no word from Sara or Ava. It could mean that comms are down, or it could mean that they were attacked. He’s not willing to entertain that thought for long. Sara is an amazing captain and she has some of the Vanguards best soldiers with her right now. Somewhere out there in the vast expanse of space, he believes that they are still alive, they have to be.

++++++++++

Sara and Ava have been walking for a couple of hours. They’re about half way to the satellite array by now. It’s been an easy, almost pleasant, walk so far. The sky is clear and the air is refreshingly clean and being here has Sara reminiscing about her childhood. She and her sister would play outside on early mornings like this one. By mid-day, the sun’s rays would be too hot and their mother would call them inside. They’d eat lunch and have their afternoon lessons together. Laurel was the smart one. Sara was the athletic one. Only a year and a half separated their age and they resembled each other so closely that they were often mistaken for twins. Sara didn’t mind it, but Laurel was always quick to point out that she was the big sister just in case there was any question.

The ship graveyard is eerily quiet, like a true graveyard would be, with only the occasional creek of metal caused by a gentle breeze or the ground settling. There must be hundreds of rusted relics scattered for miles, as far as the eye can see. Sara knows from her history lessons that these were early versions of the space ship she now captains. Once humans mastered life on space stations, it was only a matter of time before the mass production of space crafts like these would be necessary. The space transportation industry hit its peak right around the twenty-third century. That was also the same time as Ra’s al Ghul, the alien warlord responsible for so much heartache, was discovering Earth.

Thinking about her childhood is distracting and Sara decides she’d rather focus on getting to know Captain Sharpe. She calls to Ava who’s taken a bit of a bigger lead on her, “So were you born on Ganymede?” Ava glances back with a quizzical look and Sara realizes the question sounds random. “Sorry, I was just thinking about my own childhood.”

“Right, that makes sense. No, I was actually born on a space station, the Jupiter VI. My parents were both scientists. My father always wanted to explore Jupiter’s Moons so when the settlement was finally complete, he moved us to Ganymede. I was very young and excited for our new adventure.”

“That must have been amazing.” Sara finds it endearing that Ava is willing to share information about her family. She’s passed thru the asteroid belt just beyond Ganymede and has seen it from a distance but she knows very little about what life must have been like there.

“It was, at first anyway. We soon found out that living exclusively indoors had its own challenges, but my parents were determined to make a difference and to further the studies of human survival on other planets.”

“Is that why you became a scientist too?” Sara knows so little about Ava. She can only assume that Ava considers herself to be a scientist.

“Initially yes, but it didn’t come naturally to me. I wasn’t brilliant like they were. I branched out, dabbled some in the military. Next thing I know, I’m training to be a soldier, against my mother’s wishes. When I realized that I made a much better soldier than a scientist, I joined the security division. My mother loathed everything about it, the rigorous training exercises, the heavy uniforms, and the use of weapons. She never fully accepted it, but she loved me and tried to be supportive even if she didn’t always agree with my choices.”

Sara can appreciate how Ava’s mother felt. She’d dreamed of being a soldier from a very young age, but her mother would try to talk her out of it, the danger was just too great of a risk. “You speak about her in the past tense?”

Ava stops walking and leans against a nearby rusty piece of what resembles an engine part. “I lost them both during the war.”

Sara can see she’s struck a nerve and instantly regrets the questions. “Shit I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

Ava pulls her backpack off and reaches for her water bottle. Her brow furrows before she speaks. “It’s alright. It’s not like we know that much about each other. And it was a long time ago.”

Sara catches up and drops her backpack, resting next to Ava. Their shoulders brush and Sara becomes very aware of how close they’re sitting but Ava doesn’t seem to mind. “It’s true, we don’t know each other at all really. But I’d like that to change.”

Ava’s expression softens and she pushes the protective goggles up onto her head exposing her sensitive eyes to the sunlight. “I’d like that too.” She takes a long draw from the water bottle and secures the lid before putting it back in the backpack. “What would you like to know?”

It’s such an open-ended question. A million things run thru Sara’s mind all at once. Most are slightly inappropriate so she picks something safe. “Do you have any siblings?”

“No. My parents had a tough time conceiving. They always said they felt grateful for me and that I was enough.”

“I can see why they would say that.” The words escape before Sara can stop them. “I mean, you’re smart and kind. You’re concerned about others. Hades, you’ve even sacrificed living a normal life, all in the name of protecting the Vanguards interests.”

Ava pulls the dark goggles back down over her eyes. Sara hopes she hasn’t said something more to upset her. “I’m not sure I would call it a sacrifice. After my parents were…killed, I threw myself into work. I wanted to be the best soldier. I trained constantly. But no matter how hard I worked, no matter what I did, we were still no match for the Legion’s army.”

“You can’t blame yourself for what happened.” Sara touches Ava’s arm. The light contact connects them and Sara feels a warmth pass between them.

“I don’t blame myself. I blame the indifference of the humans who were in charge. No one believed that anything or anyone would ever attack a desolate useless planet. We were not prepared and Ra's al Ghul knew it.” Ava pauses, Sara feels the need to comfort her but she isn’t sure how to do that. “Anyway, my world was empty without my family. If J’onn hadn’t rescued me, who knows what might have happened to me.”

Sara breathes a deep sigh. “I understand how it feels to lose everything and everyone you love. The Legion destroyed my village.” Sara pulls her hand back and wipes a tear from her cheek. “I remember searching for my parents and my sister for days before I finally had to give in to the fact that they were all gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Ava offers her sympathy.

Sara can hear the sincerity in the sentiment. “With as much time that has passed, you’d think it would hurt less, but sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday.”

Ava innocently places a hand on Sara’s leg. They seem to be drawn to comforting each other thru touch. “Well that’s something else we have in common then. What was the old saying, if it doesn’t kill you it makes you stronger?”

“It has definitely made me stronger, that’s for sure.” Sara fights the need to push her anger over losing her family deeper inside. It’s taken her decades to even be able to think about it let alone speak about her loss with a practical stranger. But her attraction to Ava is growing to be more than just sexual in nature. They are bonding on an emotional level, the very thing Sara has been craving and fearing all at once.

Ava lets her hand linger a few seconds longer and it’s Sara’s turn to be comforted by the touch. She’s feeling safe and relaxed with Ava, even though they are in the midst of a small crisis and could potentially be in danger at any moment. Maybe it’s the allure of the danger that has them both feeling emotional.

Sara suddenly feels impatient wishing they were already past this get-to-know-each-other stage. She impulsively puts her hand on top of Ava’s. They sit quietly, practically holding hands. Neither seems to mind, nor do they seem to want this moment to end. Sara never dreamed something as simple as a touch could actually ground her and give her the sense of intimacy she’s not felt with anyone else. And it does feel intimate, more than any random romp with any random partner she’s experience before.

Ava finally clears her throat but this time it doesn’t come from nerves. “I um…we should probably…get going.”

Ava moves to pull away but Sara squeezes her hand and her gaze drifts to Ava’s lips since she can’t see Ava’s eyes thru the dark protective eyewear. “Thank you for sharing with me.”

Ava pulls the goggles off and their eyes lock. “This is…um…nice.” She looks down at their hands and Sara detects a slight flush of color on Ava’s cheeks. “I…um…I like talking with you.”

Sara leans closer and catches the intoxicating scent again. “I have to tell you, I love the way you smell. What is that?”

Ava pulls her hand free and clears her throat again. “Oh, it’s a mixture of lavender and wormwood. I actually make it myself. It’s quite easy once you know how to extract the oils from the plants.” Sara grins and Ava catches herself, “And there I go again, babbling on.”

“I admire your passion for science. I think your intelligence is extremely sexy and I find it very attractive.” Sara’s voice softens and she hopes her bold honesty doesn’t make Ava uncomfortable, but it feels like the moment is right to share more of her feelings with this woman.

“You um…you do?’

Sara replies by leaning in and kissing Ava’s soft lips. It’s not like their first kiss, all fevered and clumsy. This is a sweet gentle kiss that elicits a soft moan from Ava. They melt into it like they’ve already been kissing each other forever. It only lasts a few seconds and is over too soon when Sara pulls away first. Her warm smile let’s Ava know this time she meant the kiss. “Yes, I do.” There’s a twinkle in Ava’s blue-green eyes as she rolls her tongue across her lower lip.

Ava doesn’t appear to be flustered and Sara knows this makes up for the unease she caused the last time they kissed.

Ava drops her head and emits a soft laugh. “I ah… I have to be honest with you.” Sara sighs, hoping this isn’t a thanks but no thanks conversation. “I’m…ah…I’m very attracted to you. But I get the feeling there’s something going on, or more accurately, not going on between us.”

Sara diverts her eyes and with a deep sigh, stands, taking a few steps away to give her time to formulate a response, “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been giving off mixed signals. It’s not you. I really am attracted to you and I really do want to get to know you better. Much better. It’s just that I recently realized there’s something very important missing from my life.” Ava is listening intently and Sara knows she’s going to have to do a better job of explaining. “I have an almost perfect life. Even with everyone I’ve lost, everything I’ve been thru, I wouldn’t change any of it. But the one thing that I want, the one thing that I need is someone to share my life with. And I thought that I wouldn’t find it because of the lifestyle I’ve been leading. And now I might be losing my one chance at true love.”

Ava moves to stand next to Sara and reaches for her again. “I don’t think you’ve lost anything yet.”

“I know this probably sounds silly to you.” Sara looks down at their joined hands. Showing her vulnerable side to Ava isn’t nearly as frightening as she thought it would be.

Ava reaches up with her free hand and brushes a stray hair behind Sara’s ear. “It doesn’t sound silly at all. That’s what I meant when I said we are both looking for the same thing. I’m missing someone in my life too. And it took meeting you to help me realize that.”

A moment of clarity washes over Sara. Ava is standing here holding her hand and telling her that she wants the same thing’s that Sara does, well at least one of the same things anyway. This is what she’s been missing, this is what she was willing to change for, make sacrifices for. Could it really be this easy? Could it really happen this quickly? “Well then I’m really glad we met. So, what do we do now?”

Ava closes the gap between them and kisses Sara again. Their lips fit together perfectly, and Sara’s hands cup Ava’s face. They revel in the moment not wanting it to end. She can feel Ava’s hands on her waist and Sara presses against her, drinking in every lusciously soft curve of Ava’s body. They’re lost in each other. It’s the perfect kiss and when Sara thinks about it later, and she will, she’ll remember how this moment felt.

When they finally part, breathless and slightly disheveled, Ava steps back first. “We should probably get going, the mission and all.”

The warmth that spreads thru Sara brings a smile to her kiss-swollen lips, “Right, the mission.” She follows Ava back to the spot where they had both been sitting earlier. They retrieve their backpacks and set out again, but not before they exchange a lingering glance and a comfortable smile between them.

++++++++++

“Commander,” the Comms Officer startles J’onn from a light slumber.

He still hasn’t left his office since Sara and Ava and their crew disappeared. He had just rocked back in his chair, taking a moment to rest his eyes, when Sargent Roberts woke him. “Yes, what is it Roberts?”

“Commander, we are picking up an unusual radio transmission from an old satellite array near the Forgotten Shore in Old Russia.”

“Old Russia? That’s Fallen territory.”

“Yes Commander. It seems that Captain Lance is trying to reach you.” Roberts hands J’onn an outdated portable comms device. The technology is older but still functions.

“Sara? Why on earth would she be in Old Russia?” He looks at the Sargent.

Roberts only shrugs, “I’m not sure Commander. She’s asked to speak with you.”

J’onn engages the old comms device and pulls it closer, “This is Commander J’onn J’onnz of New Earth’s Vanguard Special Fleet.”

“J’onn.” Sara’s voice crackles thru the device. “J’onn, its Sara. We don’t have much time…not sure…long…the power…stay on.”

“Sara, you’re breaking up!” J’onn’s alien heart skips several beats. He’s relieved to hear her voice, relieved she is still alive. “What happened? Why are you out there?”

“The ships comms are down…no way to contact…Tower…send help.”

The crackling stops and J’onn fears they’ve lost contact. “Sara? Sara, are you there?”

“I’m here J’onn. We adjusted a few settings. Can you hear me now?”

“Yes, yes loud and clear. Is everyone alright?”

“Yes, we are all okay. We don’t have much time. This power cell won’t last long. It’s a long story, but the ships comms were taken out. We had no way to approach the Tower and had to land outside the Wall.”

“Taken out? Can the Legend fly?”

“Yes, but our AI is down. We flew here on manual, with the help of Captain Sharpe’s navigation skills.”

“Where are you now?”

“Ava…Captain Sharpe and I are in the Skywatch, we hiked here to access the comms link.”

“Alright, sit tight. I’m sending a ship out there right now.”

“Thank you, J’onn.”

“Sara.” The silence seems to spread thru the thousands of miles that lay between them. “I’m glad you are all okay.”

“Me too. See you soon Commander.”

The transmission ends and J’onn barks his orders. “Roberts, send a ship out there immediately! And inform Commander Zavala that I need to speak with him.”

++++++++++

“Well, that was easy.” Sara pulls the reusable power cell from the links console and drops it into her backpack.

“Now what, we wait I guess?” Ava drops into a nearby chair.

They found the link station in good condition and were able to get it to work using the instructions Maggie had scribbled out for them.

“It shouldn’t take them long to find us, this place is huge.” She strides over to Ava and hovers close, “I have an idea, we could make out while we wait.”

Ava looks up at her with a questioning grin, “I’m not sure I understand.”

Sara grins back. Her flirting attempt is pointless if Ava doesn’t understand the old Earth slang. “Here,” she lowers down onto Ava’s lap, “let me show you what I mean.”

++++++++++

Alex opens her eyes into darkness. It takes a second to regain her senses. She attempts to wipe the hair from her eyes, but discovers that her hands are in some sort of restraints. She struggles to free herself but it’s clear she won’t be successful so she stops. Then she hears a barely audible moan coming from her right and realizes that Kara is close to her. She calls out, “Kara. Kara are you alright?”

Kara shifts and the metal restraints make a rattling sound from her movement. “Where are we? What happened?

“I don’t know. Can you see anything? Can you break free?” She can hear Kara attempting to break the restraints but she’s unsuccessful and gives up.

“I feel like I’ve been drugged, like all the strength has been drained out of me.” Kara half whispers from her dark corner.

Another soft moan comes from the left of Alex and she hears Maggie’s voice, “Alex? What the hell happened? Where are we?”

Alex breathes a sigh of relief, “Maggie, oh thank the gods. Are you alright?”

“I’m okay babe, just really groggy. Are we all here?”

Kara struggles again as she calls out, “Lena! Lena!”

A subdued voice answers from the darkness, “I’m here darling.”

Kara is frantic, “Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m unharmed darling. I’ve been drugged like the rest of you but I’m otherwise fine.” Her tone seems to convince Kara and she stops pulling against the restraints.

Alex attempts to sit up as her eyes become more adjusted to the darkness. “We need to figure out what’s going on.”

Maggie tests her restraints, “The last thing I remember was we were cleaning up the galley after dinner. There was a strange smell coming from the hallway, and then I woke up here.”

Kara sporadically pulls at the restraints not willing to accept the fact that they are all being held captive. “I remember smelling something strange too now that you mention it. We must have inhaled some sort of gas that knocked us all out.”

They feel movement and Maggie asks, “Are we on the ship? It feels like we’re moving.”

“Oh shit!” Alex exclaims.

“What? What is it Alex?” Kara calls to her.

“The pirates, they must have followed us to Earth.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of Destiny 1 Easter eggs in this one.

The roar of a ship's engine outside the Skywatch tells Sara their ride is here, but it’s too soon. She’s been engaging in the fine art of making out with Ava while they wait. And they’re acting like two exuberant teenagers, much to her delight.

Ava is a more than willing participant, her hands on Sara’s hips and Sara’s fingers entwined in Ava’s hair, their kisses growing more intense. Getting rescued is the last thing on their minds.

Their mouths part and Sara rests her forehead on Ava’s, straining against the stirring need to continue kissing this amazing woman.

Sara steals another kiss before she says, “I guess that’s our ride.”

This was not how she envisioned they would pass the time waiting to be rescued — sitting on Ava’s lap with her tongue practically down her throat. But she intends to savor the moment for as long as possible. It will be decidedly more difficult to concentrate after this. Kissing Ava is better than she imagined. It feels right—like their souls are in tune with each other.

Ava meets her gaze, heavy-lidded, trying to catch her breath. Clearing her throat, her hands still on Sara’s hips, “Yeah, um…I guess it is.”

Their want for each other overpowers them both and Ava grabs at the back of Sara’s neck, pulling her closer, their lips meet one last time.

They’re finally forced to separate when a voice calls Sara’s name. She knows at once who it belongs to and drops her head, sighing, “In here Amanda.”

_Seriously?! J’onn couldn’t send anyone else besides the last woman she slept with to rescue her and the next woman she hopes to sleep with?_

Sara reluctantly removes herself from Ava’s lap. It’s hard to tell how long they were waiting. It seems it was only a moment, but it’s long enough for Sara to realize she’s falling hard for this woman. So hard that she’s ready to abandon the vow and pursue (dare she think it) a relationship.

Judging from the way Ava is kissing her back, the sentiment isn’t one-sided. This was inevitable really, given Sara’s reputation and their obvious mutual attraction. Alex’s pending ‘I told you so’ plays in the back of Sara’s mind. But this feels more and more like it was meant to be—like _they_ are meant to be.

Amanda appears, a smirk spreading across her face. “Oh, there you are, Captain Lance.”

It’s obvious she witnessed them kissing and Sara hopes she won’t make it awkward. To her relief, Amanda takes a beat then moves on. “Are you ready to go?”

Ava nods when Sara checks with her, then confirms, “Yes. Let’s get out of here.”

Amanda turns her smirk towards Ava, who innocently smiles — unaware of the history between the two of them.

In a momentary panic, Sara fills the uncomfortable silence with what she thinks are necessary introductions.

“Captain Sharpe, meet Sargent Amanda Holiday”

Ava acknowledges her with a nod, clueless to Sara’s subtle brow raise towards Amanda. “Yes, we’ve met recently. The Sargent was kind enough to arrange my transportation back to the Moon.”

In the chaos, Sara forgot that detail, and now she wonders if Amanda intervened on purpose to prevent them from meeting. That would imply that she’s jealous. How could she be? Their tryst was a onetime thing with no strings attached. There was no real discussion around the matter, but it seemed they both understood and agreed to the unspoken terms.

Now is not the time to discuss their indiscretions, but Sara intends to tell Ava about the one-night stand later, assuming her past will even matter. They’re not a couple— _yet._ But it feels like it could easily head in that direction. Regardless, it’s best to be honest and upfront instead of having a drunken Alex accidentally name off Sara’s ex’s over dinner one night.

Sara will speak with Amanda in private, for now she walks away preventing further conversation.

“All right then, let’s go before we’re spotted. I’m sure every alien in a twenty-mile radius saw the ship landing.”

Amanda falls in behind them.

“Right, my orders are to get you back to the Tower as soon as possible.”

“What about my ship and my crew?”

“There’s a separate rescue party headed to pick them up. We’ll meet them back in the Tower.”

*****

Sara and Ava are to report to a meeting on the ground floor of the Tower. Sara waves a hand over the sensor, opening the door as a deep, imposing voice spills out. It belongs to Commander Zavala, an Awoken and the leader of the Titian army, who is briefing several high ranking Vanguard officials.

J’onn waves to them while Zavala gestures at an elaborate holographic map resembling Earth. He’s unbothered by their entrance and continues his demonstration.

“Whether we wanted it or not, we’ve stepped into a war with the Legion across the galaxy. We need to take out their command, one by one.”

Ava moves to the back of the room. Her future with the Vanguard uncertain after being ordered to leave her post—orders that went against her training and took everything she had not to disobey, but she did the right thing. She always does.

Sara takes the empty chair next to J’onn, equally unsure of her role in this war. So much has happened in the brief time she’s been back on New Earth, much of it still unclear to her.

J’onn leans in, whispering, “Captain, good to have you back.”

Sara watches Zavala pace as he continues speaking. She whispers back, “Care to tell me what the Hades is going on here, J’onn?”

Commander Zavala closes the map and turns to his officers, “In conclusion, we need to cut them off now to prevent an attack. I want every soldier and every ship ready to move on my orders. This situation will escalate rapidly once we begin the evacuations.” His steely gaze canvases the room before stopping at J’onn. “Commander J’onzz, as head of the Special Fleet, do you have anything to add?”

J’onn rocks forward, looking around before speaking. It’s obvious that his peers value his opinion as they focus all eyes on him, waiting for his response.

“The plan looks solid, but I need not remind everyone — innocent lives are at stake and we cannot fail. We must be precise and efficient in our execution.”

“Very good, if there are no further comments, we have until dawn to prepare. Dismissed,” Zavala barks, then exits the room with the others.

Sara is familiar with Commander Zavala and his army of Titan soldiers, they are impressive and if J’onn believes in them, then she supports them too.

Ava joins them at the table, sliding in next to Sara. J’onn owes them an explanation, and he’s not going anywhere until they get it.

“J’onn, I‘ll ask you again. What in Hades is going on?”

“Sara, I _am_ sorry for keeping you in the dark. There was no time to explain before.”

She can think of at least three different conversations over the last few days that would have provided the time, but before he explains why there was no time to explain, she interrupts.

“Well now’s your chance.”

He leans back, his eyes dark, not even a glimmer of hope is visible.

“The Alliance wants a peace treaty. We’ve been negotiating with the Legion for close to a year now. The Awoken feel defeated. They’re done being attacked and fearing the Legion and done trying to come to an agreement. If I am honest, my peers and I feel the same. We cannot agree on a peaceful solution. It seems the only alternative is war.”

Defeat is clear in his voice and Sara hasn’t witnessed this level of sadness from him in decades.

“J’onn, we’re already at war. It started when Ra’s Al Ghul sent his armies to destroy our planet. It’s the sole reason you and the others formed the Vanguard.”

“You are correct, but this war is taking a toll on aliens and humans alike. Families are being torn apart. Planets destroyed. We’ve all had _enough_.”

“We can’t give up, J’onn.”

 _Sara_ can’t give up. Under Ghul’s command, the Legion decimated her village and killed her family. Justice must be served, even if she has to take down Ghul alone.

J’onn leans forward, resting his face in the palms of his hands.

“I know. That’s why we’re giving up the Reef. If Ghul want’s it, he can have it.”

Sara’s eyes go wide in disbelief. The plan is to give up an entire section of space to this evil maniacal monster? 

“So we’re just going to abandon the Awoken?”

“No. We’re not abandoning them. We’re bringing them to Earth.”

“J’onn?”

“It’s the only way to save them. Their numbers will virtually double the size of our army. They can help us protect our planet, and I need not tell you what a tremendous asset their unique abilities will bring to our forces. It’s the best solution—for everyone.”

Ava has been listening silently. After so many years spent away from her peers with only her plants and a small crew of scientists to keep her company, matters like these are best left to the experts. It sounds as though J’onn and the others have it under control and she’s happy to play her part, but she wonders what else J’onn hasn’t told them.

Sara continues her line of questions. “How does Lena figure into this?”

“We believe Ghul issued the order for her capture to stop Mara Sov from siding with the Vanguard. We think he intends to hold Lena hostage — that is why I charged my best soldiers with looking after her and why Ava has been guarding her for the last three decades.”

Sara hasn’t dismissed the fact that Ava knew Lena’s true identity, but she understands. Ava is a by-the-book officer who followed orders. That she kept Lena’s secret for so long speaks to her integrity, as both an officer and a human, and Sara respects her for that.

“So that’s why you sent us to the Moon. But why not tell me this? Don’t you trust me?”

It’s a valid question, and Sara refrains from feeling insulted until J’onn can answer.

“Sara, I trust you. It was out of my hands. Mara wanted Lena’s location kept top secret. Only a handful of us were privy to the information. I couldn’t risk her safety knowing the consequences, if the enemy ever found her.”

Sara is content with J’onn’s reason for now, and she stands to leave. It’s time to move on. Her ship needs repaired once again which means she must deal with Amanda. Hopefully, the repairs go quickly and she can join the evacuation. This is the very reason she’s worked so hard to become the captain of her own ship, and she will take her rightful place with the rest of the fleet on this mission.

Just then Sargent Roberts hastily enters the room, “Sir, we have a…ah…situation.”

“What is it Roberts?” J’onn frowns up at the Sargent and then softens his expression when he notices the concerned look on the Sargent’s face.

“Sir, the search party, they found Captain Lance’s ship, but no one was on board.”

*****

Bright light pours into the darkened room as the door silently slides open. Alex squints against the intrusion as two forms enter. She’s never seen this species, but they are not human. Their eyes resemble small blue glowing lights. Their limbs appear longer than a human’s. They have three fingered claws instead of hands. Their feet are like the Earth animals Alex has seen images of — Sara called them goats. Their heads are small with over-sized ears protruding out the sides, and they have two smaller appendages sticking out mid-torso that resemble severed limbs. But they’re speaking to each other in a language she’s heard before.

 _Fallen_.

Kara recognizes it too. Fearing for their safety, she fights to break free, calling out, “I demand you let us go!”

The aliens continue past Alex. One of them stops to poke Kara with a glowing rod, sending a shocking pulse thru her system, knocking her unconscious as she slumps over.

Alex protests, “Kara! Leave her alone!” as she pulls against her own restraints, unaware if their apparent captors understand her.

Their movement is slow, almost labored, and they are smaller than the average human. She thinks she could overpower them if she can get free, but the restraints are too effective in keeping her contained.

They ignore her and head straight for Lena, pulling her to her feet and freeing her. Alex can hear them speaking. Lena is giving them her attention, as if she understands what they are saying.

One of them takes her by the arm and they turn to leave.

Lena is calm, her eyes fixed on the floor. She manages to whispers, “It will be okay,” as they pass.

Then, they are gone.

*****

Sara slaps an open hand on the table, her pulse racing as anger rips thru her. This _can’t_ be happening. Her crew — her _family_ can’t be missing.

“They didn’t just disappear, J’onn! We need to go back! I know they’re out there.”

J’onn raises a hand to calm her. “Sara, please. I’ve sent the search party back out to take another look. But you should know the team found evidence that suggests someone or something took them.”

Sara paces the tight space in J’onn’s office, practically inconsolable now. The very thought of Alex being taken, or harmed, or worse, has her breaking out into a cold sweat.

“What do you mean taken? How do they know? Were there signs of a struggle?”

So many dangerous scenarios race through her mind. But getting upset right now will only cloud her ability to think, so she tries to remain calm and focus on J’onn’s words.

“There was no sign of a struggle, but they found imprints of another ship and traces of a foreign gas inside the _Legend_.” Sara turns to him, hands on her hips, and he recognizes that stance all too well. “According to the lab, it was some form of a sedative. Sara, they were most likely drugged.”

She slaps her hand down again, fighting to hold back her anger. This shouldn’t have happened, and it wouldn’t have if she hadn’t left them alone. She was so focused on wandering off with Ava, focused on _her_ needs. And now they’re missing, abducted, or worse.

“Damn it! This is my fault. We shouldn’t have left them alone.”

Ava moves close. They don’t know each other intimately yet, but Sara has responded to Ava’s touch before so she reaches out with a gentle hand to her Sara’s shoulder attempting to diffuse her anger.

“Sara, it’s not your fault or _mine_. It sounds like we might have been taken too if we had been there. We can’t change what’s happened. We can only go forward. We _will_ find them. Right, J’onn?”

“Yes, Ava is right. Sara, you have my word. We won’t stop until we find them.”

Ava’s touch _is_ comforting and Sara leans into it for a moment. Her words are logical, and Sara feels her pulse slow to a more normal rhythm as she regains some clarity.

“This makes no sense, J’onn. I thought they wanted Lena. Why would they take the others too?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure we will find out soon enough. In the meantime, both of you get some rest, the evacuations begin at dawn and we will need your help.”

Sara is silently planning her next move. Without another word, she turns to leave, but J’onn stops her.

“Sara, please don’t do anything foolish. We need everyone focused on the plan.”

“J’onn, my family is missing. They’re in danger and you want me to just sit around and wait?”

She looks J’onn in the eye, defying him to stop her. He won’t win. Her mind is made up and she walks out alone.

J’onn drops his shoulders, letting out a deep sigh, and looks towards Ava.

“Keep an eye on her. She can’t go anywhere until that ship of hers is ready. Hopefully, we find them by then.”

Ava nods. She planned on making sure Sara was safe even if J’onn hadn’t asked her to, it’s bad enough Lena and the others are missing, she’s not losing Sara too.

*****

The Tower is eerily quiet. Most soldiers are no doubt resting up for the big day ahead. In a few hours the Vanguard fleet will embark on the massive evacuation of an entire race of aliens to prevent their total annihilation. It’s a bold move for J’onn and the other Vanguard leaders, taking on the Legion like this. Sara was ready to fight with them until she found out her friends were missing. Now, her only purpose is to find them and bring them home.

It’s out of character for Sara to disobey J’onn’s orders, but she refuses to rely on someone else to find her family. Alex is all she has, and Kara and Maggie and Lena are part of that family too. There is no way in Hades she’s leaving them out there alone.

Her ship is exactly where she expected, but there’s no sign of Amanda. Maybe she will get lucky and the _Legend_ is flight ready. She walks the silent halls leading to the bridge. For as long as she’s been the Captain of this ship, she has never felt more alone. Worry and sadness won’t bring her friends back, but launching her own search will speed up the process. Her plan is to slip away tonight, undetected with the cover of darkness. That window of opportunity is short and closing quickly as she takes a deep breath and engages the operating console.

Power surges thru the ship as navigation panels and the main consoles come to life. The familiar whoosh of circulating air brushes past her face. It’s an excellent sign, but there is one last system to check. She sits in the captain’s chair and takes a deep breath before calling out. “Gideon?”

It feels like a lifetime waiting for the AI’s response. Gideon’s programmed personality can be irritatingly sarcastic and Sara has considered, on more than one occasion, to have it reprogrammed. But the sound of that voice will be a welcome respite today. Seconds pass and she wonders if her luck has run out. Maybe this isn’t the day she will save her family but then —

“Captain Lance.”

“Gideon. Thank the stars! Is the ship fully operational?” The relief is clear in her voice. Not that the AI could detect such a human emotion.

“I’m afraid not Captain. Systems are functioning at 73.695% efficiency.”

“Damn it. How long before they’re at 100%?”

Amanda steps thru the doors to the bridge before Gideon can respond. “It will take all night, Captain.”

Sara startles, not expecting anyone else to be on her ship. “Amanda, I didn’t know you were here.” 

“Yeah, sorry, I started Gideon’s reboot when they brought the ship in earlier and I was just circling back to check on the progress when I heard your voice.”

Sara sits back in her captain’s chair, avoiding eye contact. She’s uncomfortable, but not because there is an attraction. Sara is fairly confident that she’s found what she has been looking for in Ava and being here alone with Amanda suddenly feels wrong even though nothing will happen between them. She smiles as the realization hits. She’s not the least bit interested in Amanda. Ava has stolen her heart.

“Thanks. I appreciate you taking care of my ship again.”

Amanda moves closer until she’s standing right beside Sara, her leg brushes against the chair and Sara looks up at her. From this angle, she can see the fatigue on Amanda’s face and the toll this war is taking on her too.

Amanda reaches out, placing a hand on Sara’s shoulder and Sara winces but doesn’t pull away. “It’s no problem. It’s kind of my job. Those pirates really did a number on Gideon. Since you were just here a few days ago, I made a fresh backup of her program. Luckily, nothing else was damaged.” 

The touch unsettles Sara, and she nervously clears her throat. She must have picked up Ava’s habits.

“Um…Amanda, we need to talk.”

Amanda smiles knowingly and then removes her hand, “It’s okay, Captain. I think I know what you’re going to say.”

“You do?”

“Mm…you’re going to tell me that you really like me but that we can’t see each other anymore.”

Sara drops her head. She’s never had this conversation with anyone. It’s never been an issue until now. Meeting Ava has changed her, given her a reason to care about more than just her immediate future.

“This wasn’t planned and I’m sorry you had to find out the way you did. I would have preferred to tell you at a more appropriate time.”

Amanda nods and then steps back. “Sara, you don’t owe me an explanation. We slept together once. It was fun, and that’s all. I get it.”

Sara is visibly relieved and she exhales the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in, “Thank you for being so –“

“—mature?” Amanda responds, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

“Yes, and I hope we can continue our professional relationship as if nothing has changed between us.”

“Yes, of course Captain. You can count on me.” Sara studies Amanda for signs she might not agree, but only detects honesty in her eyes and in her voice. “Since this will take all night, if you wanted to get some rest, I can let you know when it’s finished.”

It’s not the news Sara was hoping to hear. The sun will be up soon and her plan to set out on her own will have to wait until the ship is fully operational. Besides, sleep sounds good. There’s no telling how long it will take to find Lena and Alex and Kara and Maggie and she may not get the chance again for a while, but no matter how long it takes to find them, she won’t stop until she does.

“Thank you again, Sargent.”

A few minutes later, Sara is heading down the ship's ramp when she spots Ava standing at the bottom looking up at her.

Sara is happy to see her and flashes a sweet smile. This is the first they’ve been alone since they were rescued and Sara can guess that Ava probably wants to talk about what happened in the Skywatch.

“Hi,” Ava greats her softly. “I was just um…well…I was –“

Sara meets her at the bottom of the ramp, her heart racing at the sight of Ava. She is falling for this woman. She didn’t expect it, but this is real.

They share a soft kiss, then part, but remain standing close. Surrounded by enormous spacecraft and vast structures, the night sky filled with stars, standing here gazing into each other’s eyes feels intimate and sensual in a way it hasn’t before.

“Let me guess. J’onn asked you to check on me.” Sara asks, her gaze never leaving Ava’s lips.

Ava’s eyes glisten even in the dim lighting of the hangar. “How did you know?”

“I know J’onn. He thinks I’ll try to find Alex and the others on my own.”

“He’s worried about you,” she takes Sara’s hand, intertwining their fingers, “and so am I.”

“Neither of you need to worry. I can take care of myself.”

“J’onn just needs to be sure you’re safe. He really cares about you.” Ava takes Sara’s other hand in intertwines their fingers, rolling her tongue over her bottom lip, looking away for an instant before meeting Sara’s gaze again. Her breath catching as she softly drops her voice to a near whisper. “And I…um…I really care about you too.”

Saying thank you without the words, Sara tilts her head up and gives Ava a soft but passionate kiss. The admission that Ava has feelings for her ignites a spark deep inside Sara’s soul. It’s been a long time since someone other than Alex or J’onn has really cared about her. That it’s coming from this intriguingly beautiful, smart, sexy woman has Sara speechless.

Ava responds with a whimper before sliding her hands around Sara’s waist, closing the gap between them.

Picking up right where they left off before Amanda rescued them earlier, Sara’s hands are in Ava’s long blonde hair and Ava’s hands are exploring Sara’s strong back while their lips press into an ever deepening kiss that grows more intense with each passing second.

Their bodies pressed tight, Sara softly moans at the feeling of Ava’s curves against her own. The other times they’ve kissed were not like this. They’re holding each other with a heightened sense of passion and hunger. The intensity is heady as the heat between them grows.

Sara can tell Ava is as worked up as she is by her shallow breathing. All she can think about is pulling Ava on to the ship and into her quarters right now and having her — _all of her_. If they don’t stop soon, she fears that’s _precisely_ what will happen.

She’s just about to ask when Amanda’s voice interrupts — again. Standing at the top of ramp just inside the ship, she’s diverting her eyes and crossing her arms. “Oh, sorry Captain, I didn’t know you were still here.”

Sara drops one of Ava’s hands, keeping a firm grip on the other as she glances up. “Yeah, I… _we_ …were…just leaving.”

“Please, don’t let me interrupt.” Amanda tells them in passing, calling out over her shoulder, “Have a nice evening, Captains.”

They watch her walk away and Ava turns back to Sara. They’re both smiling and the moment feels sweet and genuine.

“So full disclosure,” Ava starts, without breaking her gaze on Sara, “I followed you here. I was afraid you would leave without me.”

Sara looks surprised at the statement. She’s certain that Ava has never broken a rule in her life, but if she’s implying that she wants to go along on a rogue mission to find their friends, the answer is yes.

“Captain Sharpe,” Sara says with a teasing lilt, “don’t tell me you have a bit of rebellious streak.”

“Yes, when it comes to someone I care about.” Sara is impressed and nods her acknowledgement. “So, when do we leave?” 

“I was hoping to leave now but the ship’s not ready yet. I was actually heading to my quarters to get some sleep when you caught me.”

“Oh, I’m a little tired too. I’ll walk back with you then. There’s a vacant room J’onn said I could use for the night.”

“All right then,” Sara motions with her free hand, keeping hold of Ava’s with the other, “Shall we?”

*****

Lena is escorted thru narrow hallways with strange markings on the walls. She understands a few of the words and realizes that this is a Fallen vessel. Her alien guards direct her to a set of double doors at the end of another hall and as she approaches, the doors slide open to reveal a plush living quarters. She steps across the threshold. The guards don’t enter. Instead they wait for the doors to close, leaving her to proceed inside alone.

She moves around the room freely, without restraints. They aren’t very concerned that she will escape, which means the ship must be headed somewhere and not grounded.

The room is luxurious. Filled with rich looking items similar to the one’s her grandmother, Mara Sov Queen of the Awoken, has in the Palace back on the Reef. At closer inspection, she recognizes her royal insignia on several pillows and on the coverings of the enormous bed that practically takes up most of the space in the small chamber.

She’s fairly certain they are on a ship belonging to the Fallen. What are they doing with the Queen’s possessions?

It’s not long before the doors slide open again. She can see the guards standing at their post just outside. Then she is joined by someone she did not expect to see.

“Petra!? I don’t understand.”

Dumbfounded, Lena drops on to a nearby chair. Why is the Queen's former Emissary on a Fallen ship?

Petra steps inside as the door close behind her, “Princess Le’anna, or do you go by Lena now? It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Lena stares blankly, shock visible in her expression. “I do hope that my _friends_ have been treating you properly. They _are_ a bit barbaric, but we’ve been working on that.”

Lena is still struggling to comprehend. The last time she saw Petra Venj, the Queen was banishing her from the Reef after she committed a heinous crime against the Vanguard.

“I…what is going on?”

“Oh dear Princess, you _have_ been out of touch with us, haven’t you?”

“Yes, well my grandmother saw to that, as I’m sure you are aware.”

“Yes. Well, there will be plenty of time for explanations later. I suggest you rest for now.” Petra turns to leave, then stops. “In the meantime, is there anything I can get for you?”

Lena looks up in fear, but not for her own safety, “My friends.”

“Yes, of course. I do apologize for keeping them…well…you know, locked up. I’ve arranged for better accommodations for them and you will _all_ be reunited soon.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So, what _is_ your plan?” Ava asks as she and Sara start the short walk to their quarters. The crisp air is a refreshing reprieve from the confining domed structures she’s been living in on the Moon and she’s enjoying it along with Sara’s company.

Sara is touched that Ava wants to help and willingly shares her intentions. “It’s not complicated, really. Once Gideon is functional, we can trace Alex and Kara’s bio signatures, as long as they’re still in our galaxy.”

Ava worriedly glances at Sara, “And what if they’re not?”

“Then it could be tricky, but I think I know who took them.” Sara tells her.

“Who?”

“I suspect we shouldn’t trust the Awoken. This whole alliance deal has bothered me from the start.”

“I must admit, I’ve had some apprehensions too, but what makes you think it was an ally?”

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t luck that those pirates found Lena on the Moon. They knew exactly where she was, and they knew exactly what to expect. If you think about it, it’s not really a surprise that they followed us to Earth. I’m pretty sure their information came from someone on the inside.”

“But who could have given up Lena’s location? No one knew her true identity, expect J’onn, and me—”

“And the Queen.” Sara says matter-of-factly.

It’s a strong accusation and Ava stops walking while it sinks in. Sara turns and looks at her. These thoughts have been on Sara’s mind for hours, but she can tell that Ava hadn’t considered it until now.

“Sara, are you saying the queen abducted her own granddaughter?”

“I’m saying that it’s possible.”

“But why wouldn’t she just go through the proper channels to send for Lena?” Ava’s face scrunches up and Sara thinks it’s cute. Even with the situation they are facing, she can still appreciate her attraction to Ava.

“Maybe she has something to hide. Look, doesn’t the timing seem strange? The Queen threatens to pull out of the alliance just as the evacuation of the Reef is being planned. I think it’s all related somehow.” Sara turns and starts walking again.

Ava catches up to her, “Well, if your suspicions are correct, shouldn’t we talk to J’onn about this?”

“I doubt he’d agree. He still wants to believe the awoken are our allies.”

“Sara, he values your input. I think he would want to know how you feel about this.”

“He would argue that my judgement is questionable because this involves Alex and the rest of my family.”

Ava pauses, since they don’t know each that well yet she’s trying to understand where Sara is going with this.

“I can see why he might argue that point. It's difficult to be impartial under these circumstances. Sara, do _you_ think your judgement is sound?”

Sara is typically levelheaded, especially when making decisions about her crew and her ship, even under trying circumstances. She’s always tried to keep her emotions in check, but this s different. Even with the anger she feels, her gut tells her something about this whole situation isn’t right.

“I do, and ever since I met you, I think it has only gotten better. I see things much more clearly now.” Sara glances over to see if her admission fazes Ava, but it doesn’t. “I mean, I feel grounded when I’m with you and I enjoy talking to you. We relate on so many levels and I think that is helping me stay focused right now.”

Without realizing it, they’ve arrived at the officers’ quarters and are standing in front of Sara’s door. Ava drops her head and Sara can see her smiling even in the darkened hallway.

“I ah… I really enjoy talking with you too. And I’m glad that I have that effect on you. But Sara, I still think you should talk to J’onn.”

“You’re right. I need to at least try. I’ll talk to him first thing in the morning.” Sara takes a step closer and leans in, softly telling Ava, “And that’s not the only effect you have on me, you know.”

Ava meets Sara’s gaze and nervously fidgets with her hands, “Oh… I ah… Well…”

Sara takes Ava’s hands in hers and closes the gap between them, kissing her softly at first, and then pulling her close when Ava whimpers. Sara can feel Ava’s body melt into the kiss and she pulls her towards the door, their lips parting just long enough for Sara to puff out, “Come inside for a minute?”

“I um… Are you sure? I should probably… You know…” Ava gestures towards the door next to Sara’s, “We’ve got a big day tomorrow, with the rescuing and everything.”

Sara drops her gaze and flashes a smooth grin. It’s the same one that usually gets her what she wants, but that’s not her intention this time. She doesn’t think such an obvious gesture can manipulate Ava, anyway. This is a genuine smile rooted in happiness and a welcome distraction from the anger Sara is keeping at bay.

“I won’t keep you long, I promise. I’m just not ready to let you go yet.” Sara tells her as she opens the door and pulls Ava inside.

Sara is about to come undone as she closes the door and fervently pushing Ava up against it. Their height difference apparent as she places ardent kisses down the side of Ava’s long sensuous neck before Ava pulls her into a messy kiss, spinning them around and pinning Sara against the door.

Sara is already shrugging her arms out of her makeshift suit before pulling at Ava’s. The significance of where this is leading hits her, as thoughts of the vow come racing back. This will change everything between them. It could determine their future. One that she hasn’t yet clearly communicated to Ava, and she tentatively pulls away to catch her breath.

Ava looks down into Sara’s crystal blue eyes and for the first time since they crossed the threshold, Ava seems uncomfortable. Her brow furrows as a worried expression takes over where desire was seconds ago.

“What’s wrong? Is this not what you wanted?”

Sara bows her head, knowing the conversation—the explanation—can’t wait any longer. This is not the proper way for their relationship to start. She needs to explain what’s been going on with the vow—with everything.

“No, it is, but I need to talk to you about something.” Sara drops on the bed. They’ve been standing next to it since they kissed their way across the small room.

Ava sits beside her, her hands resting in her own lap, pulling at her fingers. “Okay.”

“First, let me say that I really like you, as if that wasn’t already painfully obvious. I’m also very attracted to you, but I think you already know that too.” Ava is still and Sara almost loses her nerve, but she owes it to Ava to be honest. They need to talk about this in order to move forward, and Sara _needs_ them to move forward. “Since I recently discovered what’s missing in my life, I sort of made a… well… I made a vow to myself.”

Ava shifts and stretches her long arms, bracing herself on the bed. Still worried, she asks, “A vow? What kind of vow?”

Sara takes a deep breath. It’s now or never, and she wills herself to say it. “I vowed to myself that I would not be intimate with anyone again unless I saw a future with that person. I know this probably sounds silly, but I needed to force myself to change.”

“I don’t think that sounds silly.” Ava tells her gently.

Sara exhales with relief, “You don’t?”

“No, but I _am_ curious. This future, what exactly does it look like in your mind?”

“There are certain parts of my life that are just so empty, you know. I want someone to share my life with, someone to grow old together with, someone to live happily ever after with.”

“I can relate to that.” Ava nods and Sara is reassured.

Sara smiles and watches Ava drop her head again with the admission of her own feelings before she continues, “I’ve been living day by day, not thinking about a long-term relationship of any kind, with anyone. I’m tired of the emptiness. I’m tired of waking up alone and tired of not having someone to love, and someone who loves me.”

“I understand that too.”

“Look, I get that we barely know each other, but since I met you something in me has changed. I feel different when I’m with you. I enjoy feeling connected to you and I have never felt like this with anyone else, ever.”

Ava looks up, and Sara sees recognition in her eyes that wasn’t there before.

“I ah… I know what you mean.”

“I guess I’m telling you this now before anything else happens in case…”

Ava shifts, pulling her arms in and crossing her long legs in front of her, “In case?”

“In case this is too much, or it’s not exactly what you want.”

Ava stands and steps away from the bed. Sara is practically in a panic. She doesn’t want to feel vulnerable. She’s opened her heart and confessed her feelings, and now it’s up to Ava to decide where they go from here.

Ava finally sits down and turns to face Sara, “I’ll be honest. I haven’t thought as much about the future as you have. I guess living on the Moon; I didn’t see the point. I thought my life was set when I agreed to protect Lena, and I made my peace with the fact that I would probably never have anyone special. But I understand why you felt you needed some rules and I get the part about feeling empty and the part about waking up alone.”

Sara stands this time and keeping her back to Ava, she tells her, “I know this is a lot, and we’re still getting to know each other. You don’t have to decide right now. I just… I just wanted you to know what’s going on, with me—why I’ve been…”

“Why you’ve been hot and cold?” Sara nods then closes her eyes, opening them when she senses Ava standing next to her, “I knew something was bothering you. I was starting to think you didn’t want me.”

Sara pulls Ava’s hand into hers and softly kisses it, “Trust me, I want you more than you could know but I want to do this the right way, with you.”

“I want that too, Sara.”

“You do?” Ava nods and drops her gaze again and Sara can feel happiness wash over her, “Even if it means we take things slow?”

Ava leans in, placing a gentle kiss on Sara’s lips, “ _Especially_ if it means we take things slow.”

Sara smiles, “Well, I can’t promise anything if you keep kissing me like that.”

Ava laughs softly and Sara’s heart sings with joy. She’s certain she has never heard anything so amazing.

“I should probably go. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Sara pulls Ava close, their arms wrapped around each other, and Sara wishes they could stay like this forever. She would be content to stand here and drink in everything about Ava and the way she makes her feel but Ava is right, they have an important day tomorrow.

“I’m glad we talked.”

Ava smiles and Sara relaxes into their embrace.

“I am too, and thank you.”

Sara quirks an eyebrow and grins, “For what?”

“For clearing things up.”

Sara drops her head, “Right, I’m really sorry if I caused you any worry.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m just glad you explained.” They spend a few more seconds holding each other and gazing into each other’s eyes before Ava finally clears her throat, “I ah… I should go.”

Sara reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind Ava’s ear and hears her exhale, “You know, you could just stay here. I promise to behave. Maybe we could talk some more.”

Ava flashes the brightest smile and Sara knows she’s made the right decision. Ava is the one.

“That sounds wonderful. I would love to stay and talk.”

**********

The door to royal chamber slides open as Kara races in to embrace Lena. Alex and Maggie follow as the four are safely reunited.

“Lena,” Kara gushes, wrapping her arms around her lover, “are you hurt? I was so worried.”

“I’m fine, darling, really. I’m happy to see that you are all well.” Lena glances at each of them and nods.

Alex hugs Lena once Kara releases her and asks, “Lena, what is going on?”

Before Lena can answer, the door slides open once again as Petra enters and Lena notices this time there are no guards outside the door.

“I see you’ve all found each other.” Petra addresses Lena, “I trust you are happy now, Princess?”

Alex approaches Petra with clenched fists, “I demand to know who you are and why we are here!”

Petra grins at Alex but doesn’t back away. “Yes, of course. I will answer all of your questions, but first I have arranged a meal in our dining room. You all _must_ be starving.”

“I could eat,” Kara agrees.

Alex stands her ground. “We’re not going anywhere until we get some answers.”

Petra takes a step closer, invading Alex’s personal space. “Lieutenant Danvers, correct?” Alex nods. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so many good things about you. My name is Petra Venj and you and your friends are guests on my vessel. Now, if you will follow me, we can all sit down to a civil meal and perhaps some pleasant conversation.”

Lena steps in before Alex risks angering Petra. “We would love to, isn’t that right, Lieutenant?”

Maggie steps up to take Alex’s hand. The tension visibly releasing from her body at Maggie’s touch, she tells Alex, “Come on, babe. Let’s go. It’s okay.”

Lena gives Kara a knowing glance as she takes Kara’s offered arm. They follow Petra, Alex and Maggie dropping in behind them.

Alex recognized their captors as Fallen, but Petra appears to be an Awoken, and judging from the markings along the corridors, this ship belongs to the Fallen. Leaning closer to Maggie, she whispers, “Something isn’t right. None of this makes sense.”

They reach their destination fairly quickly. The ship doesn’t seem to be very large, which might indicate a meager crew on board as Alex takes stock of their supposed enemy, gathering information in the event they might need to attempt an escape.

Petra jesters to the elaborate and sizeable table in the middle of the spacious room, “Please make yourselves at home.”

Alex moves to the far side of the table so she can face the door and Maggie follows, while Lena and Kara take their seats opposite them. Petra takes the seat at the end of the long table.

Once they’re settled, Alex grabs the decanter of what she expects is alien ale and pours some for Maggie and herself, then passes it across the table to Kara before addressing their host.

“So, Petra, how do you know Lena?”

It’s a simple question, but the sigh from Petra tells Alex that the answer probably is not that simple.

“The Princess and I go way back. I believe we met in an early learning class in preliminary school, before you knew you were royalty, isn’t that right Lena?”

With a strained expression, Kara interrupts, “Wait, you didn’t know you were a princess when you were younger?”

Lena touches a gentle hand to Kara’s arm before a quirk of a smile turns up the corners of her mouth.

“No, darling. My mother and my grandmother had differing opinions about how I should be raised. My mother wanted me to have a normal life, away from our royal status. So, when I was an infant, she set out on her own in defiance of her mother’s wishes. We lived among the people for years. No one knew she was the Queen’s daughter, and certainly no one knew about my status, including me. It wasn’t until my mother was killed that I found out the details of my family’s status.”

Kara kisses the back of Lena’s hand, “Oh Lena, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, darling. I’ve not had a bad life, even though my family lied to me and hid my true identity. The humans have safely cared for me all these years. And now I’ve fallen in love with you. That is surely something I never dreamed could happen.” Kara kisses Lena’s hand again and falls silent.

Alex sips the alien ale while she continues to assess their situation, “Deceitful family aside, that still does not explain why you abducted us and why we’re being held here against our will.”

Petra shifts in her chair, turning slightly to face Alex, “Lieutenant. May I call you Alex?” Alex glances in Petra’s direction but doesn’t answer. “Alex, we are not technically holding you against your will. The Queen has requested that Lean return to the Reef, and the Princess has willing agreed to allow us to deliver her safely.”

“Lena,” Alex is ready to make a sound argument but Lena cuts her off with a raised hand.

“Petra is correct. My grandmother has summoned me and I must obey.”

Before anyone can protest, the strange-looking creatures converge on them carrying trays stacked with food, and as they place the plates in front of each of them, one of creatures leans down, appearing to speak to Petra.

“Will you excuse me? I’m afraid I’m needed elsewhere. Please, enjoy your meal. I’m told it was prepared especially for you.”

Petra promptly follows the creatures out of the room.

Alex is still concerned, despite what Petra has told them, she worries for their safety as she asks, “Lena, what in Hades is going on?”

“To be honest, I’m not exactly sure. Petra would only tell me that something very big is about to happen and that my grandmother insisted I return home,” Lena tells them.

“Something very big, what does that even mean?” Maggie asks, sniffing the strange looking food, and then poking at the greenish blob of undetermined substance before pushing the plate away.

Alex pushes back from the table. Clearly their captor’s idea of edible food is inaccurate, and the smell is making her queasy. “I don’t know, but doesn’t it seem strange, the way they came for her, all stealthy? Why not just send for Lena? Why the mystery? Something feels off to me.”

“Lena, you know your grandmother. What do you think is going on?” Kara asks as she finishes eating the food on her plate, then looks up as all eyes are on her, “What? I was hungry.”

Lena stands and paces, her hands waving more fervently as she speaks. “I really haven’t any idea. I’ve been exiled to that godforsaken rock you call a moon for decades. I’ve not spoken to my family in all of that time. I am as much in the dark about this as all of you.”

Kara goes to Lena, taking her hands and attempting to calm her, “Hey, it’s okay, sweetie. We’ll figure this out. At least we’re all together now.”

Alex moves to stand beside them, “Whatever they have planned doesn’t matter. It won’t be long before the Vanguard finds us, then we’ll get some answers.”

Kara turns to her sister, “How are they going to find us if _we_ don’t even know where we are?”

“We’re genetically coded to the _Legend_. They’ll be able to track our bio signatures once Gideon is back online. Sara is probably already looking for us by now,” Alex tells them.

Kara turns back to the table, “See, everything will be fine.” She points towards the plates and looks at Maggie, “Are you gonna eat that?”

Maggie pushes her plate towards Kara, then stands, “So what, we just wait and hope these things don’t decide they only need Lena and not the rest of us?”

Alex heads towards the door, “No, I’ve had enough of this. I say we find the bridge and take over the ship.”

Just then the door slides open and Alex stops in her tracks. Petra appears, another female Awoken follows her into the room.

“Grandmother.” Lena gasps then instinctively drops to one knee.

The woman is strikingly beautiful. Her hair is snow white and her complexion is lighter than Lena’s but her eyes have the same glowing intensity. She places her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “My dear Le’anna it’s so good to see you.” She helps Lena stand and gently hugs her.

Lena steps back while she regains her composure. She hasn’t been in the presence of her grandmother since she was a child, but she remembers her to be an accomplished leader of the Awoken.

“This is a surprise. I thought we were meeting you on the Reef?”

Alex steps closer, “I mean no disrespect, Your Majesty, but what is going on?”

Mara’s smile sends a chill through Lena and she senses they are about to find out.

Mara sweeps her hand through the air, “Please everyone take a seat. Petra and I will be happy to answer all of your questions.”

Alex concedes and the others follow as everyone returns to their seats.

Mara sits at the head of the table as two Fallen creatures position themselves on either side of her.

“Le’anna, introduce your friends.” 

Lena clenches her jaw then exhales, “I wish to be called Lena, Grandmother.”

Mara glares, the looks reminds Lena of her mother. The resemblance between them is uncanny, and Lena instantly misses her. She was always kind and patient with Lena, not like her grandmother, who is stern and stone-like in her manner and delivery. Lena often doubted that her grandmother even wanted her around, but she was so young that she never got the chance to voice her feelings.

Mara lowers her voice, “Very well Lena, I’m waiting for a proper introduction.”

Lena nervously clears her throat and looks at Alex, “Everyone, this is Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken.” Mara nods as a satisfied grin spreads across her lips. “Grandmother, this is Lieutenant Alex Danvers and her fiancée Sargent Maggie Sawyer.”

“It’s a pleasure, and congratulations. You two make a lovely couple.”

Alex doesn’t acknowledge Mara’s compliment and Lena continues, “And this is Sargent Kara Danvers.”

“Yes, your _friend_.”

Mara emphases the word and Lena shifts her body forward.

“She’s more than my friend, Grandmother. She’s… Well…”

Kara is still eating when Lena looks over at her and once she realizes she’s now part of the conversation, she stops.

“We’re lovers.” Kara says matter-of-factly before she resumes eating.

Mara leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. “I see. When did this happen, Lena?”

Lena looks down at her hands, “It’s new. We just…”

“I fell in love with her the very first time I saw her,” Kara pipes up in between chewing, “and I knew we would be together. We’re soulmates.”

Mara echoes Kara’s words, “Soulmates. I see. And do you feel this way as well Le’anna?”

Lena puts a hand on Kara’s arm, stopping a spoon full of green goo from making its way to Kara’s mouth before she answers, “Yes, I do, Grandmother. Is that a problem?”

“Yes, actually it is. You are the heir to the throne and you have responsibilities to your race. You will need to produce offspring in order for our line to continue, and unless my knowledge of the anatomy of humans is incorrect, _she_ cannot give you biological children.”

“Just because we’re a same-sex couple doesn’t mean we can’t have children,” Kara interjects, “besides, I’m not even human.”

“No, you’re an alien of undetermined origin, and that is _so_ much better.” Mara scoffs.

Lena takes Kara’s hand, “Please darling, let me.” Lena turns back to Mara, “You are getting way ahead of us, grandmother. Kara and I have just started this relationship. We haven’t even discussed the subject of family yet. I don’t know if she wants to be with me now that she knows I am a princess. And how did you know she is an alien?”

“Oh Le’anna, you don’t think that I wouldn’t be keeping track of your every move knowing you will someday succeed me as Queen? I’ve known everything about you and your life from the moment your mother took you away. She thought she could hide you, keep you safe from me, but the truth is, I was the one keeping you safe all along.”

Mara’s words hurt and Lena digs back, “It’s such a shame you couldn’t keep your own daughter safe.”

Mara raises her voice, “Your mother made her choice. What she did was out of my hands, but I won’t allow you to make the same mistakes she did. You are the future of the Awoken and I will be damned if I will let you ever forget that.”

Kara leans closer to Lena, “I do want children someday.” Maggie laughs and Kara looks at her, “What? I thought she should know.”

“Okay, enough of the slightly uncomfortable family drama,” Alex smacks her hand on the table. “You still haven’t told us what the Hades is going on here.”

The Fallen guards take a step forward but Mara waves them off.

“You are absolutely correct, Lieutenant, and I do apologize that you all had to witness our family drama. Le’anna and I clearly need to discuss our issues, in private.”

“Grandmother.”

Mara raises a hand to silence Lena.

“It’s time I answer your burning questions. As you may or may not know, your human friends and I have been working towards a peace settlement to stop the war with Ra's al Ghul and his Legion army.”

“I’m sorry. The Vanguard is working with the Awoken?” Alex sounds perturbed at the thought.

Mara continues, “Yes, for decades actually, but it has not been going well lately. I finally realized that I was on the losing side and that’s when I made a deal with the Head of the Demon.”

“What did you do, Grandmother?!” Lena chokes back her anger.

“I did what any intelligent leader would do. I aligned with the winning side before our enemy wipes out our entire race.”

“So you’re just abandoning the Vanguard after all of this time, after they protected you and your people?” Alex can’t believe what she is hearing.

“You and your precious Vanguard are nothing but weak humans.” Mara snaps.

Maggie snaps back, “Well if you believe that, then why did you leave Lena under our protection for so long?”

Mara scoffs, “Oh please. Your idea of protection was to stick her on a dead rock floating out in the middle of the galaxy where anyone with half a brain could find her if they looked hard enough.”

“J’onn—” Lena tries to interject before Mara cuts her off.

“J’onn is a fool. He still believes the war could end. The truth is, it will never end peacefully. The bloodshed and the destruction could go on for decades. Ra's al Ghul has amassed an enormous army. No one can stop him, and certainly not some meager humans.”

“So, just like that, this monster has agreed to spare your race?” Alex asks.

“Yes, on the condition that I help him secure the one thing he has never been able to get, the one thing he has wanted since the war started centuries ago.”

“Oh no!” Lena exclaims as she clutches her hands to her face.

Kara looks worriedly at Alex, “What is happening?”

“No! Please grandmother! Please tell me you are not helping that monster take over Earth.”

Alex quickly stands, knocking over the chair she’d been sitting in, “If you think for one minute that we’re going to sit here and let this happen.”

The Fallen guards step closer to her and Mara waves them off once again, “Leave us.” They bow and exit the room, Mara looks back at Alex, “Please Lieutenant, sit down. There is nothing any of us can do to stop this now.”

Lena continues to hold one hand to her face as she reaches for Kara. “This can’t be happening. How could you do this?”

Petra has been silent until now, she interjects. “We had no choice. That monster was going to destroy our home along with Earth and every other planet in his path until all that remained was his to own. Even if we joined forces with the Vanguard, we would still be no match for his Legion army. The Queen is right; J’onn is a fool to think we ever had a chance against them.”

“What makes you think he won’t betray you just as you have betrayed us?” Maggie asks as she pulls Alex’s chair upright and guides her fiancée to sit.

Petra smiles, breaking the stoic demeanor she’s kept for the duration of the encounter. “I suppose there are no guarantees, but once he has his prize, we will be nothing but the insignificant inhabitants of the Reef once again. He will have long forgotten about us once he rules Earth.”

Lena sobs quietly, “I’m so sorry.”

Kara wraps an arm around Lena and kisses her head, “Sweetie it’s okay. You didn’t know.”

Alex refuses to believe any of this. She knows that Sara and J’onn will look for them. She just needs to buy them enough time, and while they wait, maybe she can find out how Ra’s al Ghul intends to take over Earth.

“I still don’t understand why you are keeping us here, on this ship.”

“It’s simple, really. One of my other conditions was that my granddaughter would be safe while the invasion took place.”

“So you abducted all of us?” Maggie glares at Mara.

“Yes, well, I’m afraid there was a bit of a language barrier between our _friends_. I instructed them to only bring Le’anna to me.”

“And what? Kill us?” Maggie asks as she feels anger boiling inside. Alex reaches for her hand to help calm her.

Mara looks at Lena.

“I think you have this all wrong. I think you are the one who is the monster, grandmother.”

“How… How is the invasion going to happen?” Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand, thankful they are not alone and hoping this isn’t their last few hours together.

“We convinced your Commanders we were no longer safe on the Reef and that if we were to go to Earth and join forces, we could aid in holding off Ra’s army together,” Petra tells them.

“Wait, J’onn and the others agreed to bring you to Earth?”

Mara nods, “As we speak, freighters are leaving your planet on route to the Reef to fetch my people and bring them to Earth. Once my armies are inside the impenetrable walls of your beloved Last Safe City, we will destroy the defense system holding the Legion at bay, and they will kill every human.”

Lena jumps to her feet. “We have to warn them! You have to stop this!”

“Sara—” Alex utters her most beloved friend's name as she realizes the severity of the situation. This can’t be the end of humanity.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara opens her eyes to find Ava sleeping soundly, her head resting on Sara’s shoulder. They talked through the night and at some point fell asleep in each other’s arms. Waking up here together in Sara’s bed feels like a whole new level of intimacy, even though all they did was sleep. Sara feels at peace, a first for her in decades. If the urgent matter of finding Alex and the others wasn’t looming over them, she’s certain she’d be content to stay right here in Ava’s arms for the rest of their lives.

They’re comfortable, and Sara is enjoying the warmth of Ava’s body against hers. It feels familiar, like they’ve known each other for more than just a few days. It feels normal, but she can’t seem to quiet the polarizing thoughts racing through her mind. On one hand, she’s safe and comfortable and finally happy. On the other, there’s a searing anger that rides just below the surface, threatening to make her blood boil, wondering if Alex and the others are alright. But she knows one thing for certain, when she finds whoever took them, they will feel the full force of her wrath.

She can’t shake one other nagging thought, if she and Ava would have stayed with the ship instead of venturing out, Alex and the others would be waking up safe inside the city walls too. Sometimes, being Captain is difficult. Making life and death decisions often at the spur of the moment can be daunting. That decision is one of the few she now regrets, but it’s time to stop blaming herself for their disappearance. She plans to do everything in her power to get them back.

A large freighter rumbles overhead, breaking Sara from her thoughts as it enters the Tower’s hangar. It’s probably the first load of Awoken being evacuated from the Reef. The engines are loud as the massive ship forces through the atmosphere. The disturbance wakes Ava; her draped arm tightening around Sara as her eyes open.

“Morning.” Sara tells her with an unfamiliar note of happiness in her voice.

Ava smiles up at her, “Morning. How long have you been awake?”

Sara feels a rush of desire as their eyes connect and she’s reluctant for their closeness to end, “Not long.”

Ava casually pulls her arm away and sits up, rubbing at her eyes, “It’s light already. We should get moving.”

“In a minute,” Sara takes Ava’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “You know, I think this is the first time I’ve woken up fully clothed next to someone.”

“Really? You’ve never just fallen asleep with your lovers?” Sara flashes a devilish grin and Ava seems confused by her response. “What? What did I say?”

Sara’s grin grows wider. She drops her head while keeping her eyes on Ava, “Technically, we’re not lovers, not yet anyway.”

Ava’s cheeks flush with a hint of color as she realizes the unintended implication, “I didn’t mean we were… I um…”

Sara has been thinking about that exact technicality since she woke up with this incredibly wonderful woman in her arms. And it’s true, they haven’t been intimate, but not because either of them doesn’t want it—they do.

Sara is certain that several personal records are being broken. Not to mention it’s been excruciating keeping her thoughts under control—thoughts of their bodies intertwined, the sounds Ava might make while Sara takes her to the edge of ecstasy, or the way Ava will taste and feel on her lips—but surprisingly she has behaved. This was an important test of willpower. Now that Sara realizes she’s capable of waiting, the tension only enhances every aspect of their time together.

“Relax. I’m just giving you a hard time.” Sara softly kisses the back of Ava’s hand. “We’ll have to work on your sense of humor.”

Ava pulls her hand free, crossing her arms in a huff. Sara finds the gesture endearing. She hasn’t seen Ava’s soft, vulnerable side, and she adds it to the growing list of traits she finds attractive—like Ava’s warm smile and those luscious long legs to name just a few.

“There is nothing wrong with my sense of humor. Maybe it’s your jokes that aren’t funny.” Ava adds with a tiny amount of feigned indignation.

It’s sexy in a way that surprises Sara, and her body reacts again as the familiar ache of desire washes over her. She fights hard to not act on her impulse, choosing instead to savor the moment, knowing that they will be together soon.

“You’re right and I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” she apologizes while trying hard not to smile at the tiny pout forming at the corners of Ava’s lips. “I’m being insensitive.”

Sara is not typically skilled at navigating the morning after, if this even counts since nothing really happened, but she knows that upsetting your potential mate is not the way it should go.

Ava’s features soften as she drops her crossed arms, “You’re not, and I’m not upset, not really.”

“Are you sure?” Sara sincerely asks, knowing the last thing she wants is to upset Ava.

“I don’t know why I reacted that way. I guess I’m just afraid that once you know my flaws, you won’t want this,” Ava says waving a hand between them. “I’m afraid you won’t want me.”

“You’re afraid?” Sara rocks forward, her voice sounding strained, “Trust me. I have enough flaws for both of us.” Humbled by Ava’s admission, she continues, “In fact, I’m the one who should be worried.”

“Why do you say that?” Ava asks with the perfect amount of caring.

“Because you are kind and caring and smart and funny and sexy, everything about you is perfect.” Sara reaches over, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Ava’s ear, stopping herself from leaning in for a kiss. The gesture makes them both smile before Ava nervously averts her gaze. That she still gets nervous around Sara makes her even more attractive, if that’s possible.

“Sara, it’s sweet you think so, but I’m not perfect.”

Sara chokes back the urge to lists Ava’s perfections for fear it would only lead to more kissing. With the way her body is responding, Sara’s resolve is only so strong and she doubts they would stop there so she opts for redirecting her energy back to Ava’s concern.

“Alright then, tell me something about you that might convince me otherwise.”

Ava pulls her long legs in, crossing them as they sit facing each other on the standard sized bed. Thankfully Captain’s quarters are modestly spacious or they probably would have slept on the floor last night, and that starts an entirely different scenario playing out in Sara’s mind as she tries to stay focused on what Ava is saying.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I have many faults, but I’m not sure I want to share them.”

Sara can’t imagine Ava could say anything to change her mind, but her reluctance only fuels Sara’s curiosity.

“Oh, come on, how bad can it be?” Sara prods with a hint of playfulness. Ava looks intent and Sara winks, hoping her charms will melt some of Ava’s armor. “I’ll tell if you’ll tell.”

It doesn’t take much more than Sara wiggling her eyebrows and grinning harder before Ava finally gives in. “Ok, fine. But I want to go on record that I warned you.”

Sara mockingly places a hand over her heart, “So shall the record show.”

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but you should know that I have shockingly cold feet.” Ava quickly blurts it out, her shoulders slumping in apparent relief as she drops her gaze and pulls at her fingers.

Sara blankly asks, “Cold feet about us?”

“What? No! I mean my feet are cold to the touch, like ice cold actually. I’ve grown accustom to it, but apparently it’s quite jarring, especially in bed.”

“I see.” Sara takes a beat. “Is it just your feet that seem to exhibit this sub-zero quality, or are there other parts I should know about?” trying hard not to laugh at how adorably serious Ava is at the moment.

“You’re making fun of me again, aren’t you?” It’s more of a realization and Ava shoves Sara’s shoulder, causing her to fall back in a heap of giggles. “Sara, this is serious. It’s the very thing that ended my last relationship.”

Sara sits upright, struggling to contain her laugher. It’s clear by Ava’s furrowed brow that it’s a delicate subject and not a laughing matter.

“Really? You’re telling me that someone ended your relationship because of the temperature of your feet? What did you do? Stand on their face or something?”

“No! I would never…”

Sara can’t stifle a laugh and Ava shoves her again.

“Ava, I don’t care if your feet are cold. In fact, I might find it a challenge to warm them up, but I can say with confidence that I would not kick you out of bed or end things over something like that.”

Either Ava accepts Sara’s declaration or she’s just ready to change the subject. “Okay, I’ve told you mine, now it’s your turn to share.”

Sara regards her for a few seconds. This moment feels like a turning point for them. She has had little opportunity for this level of intimacy, mostly because she’s never wanted it until now, but Sara feels like this is the time to be honest about everything.

“My past lifestyle was pretty wild. I’ve been around and… I don’t know… I…” Sara struggles to find the words.

Ava reaches out for her, “Sara, just say it.”

Sara takes a deep breath. This is harder than she thought. “I’m terrified of needing you and you needing me. I’m terrified that I’m not good enough. I’m terrified that you won’t…” The words come out frazzled, and she cautiously searches Ava’s face for a sign that her admissions haven’t scared her off.

Ava pulls Sara’s hands into hers and softens her tone, “Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe with me.” Pressing a soft kiss to Sara’s forehead before continuing, “Let’s be honest, we’re two very strong independent women and neither of us really _needs_ anyone, but I understand. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel some of that too. We’re human and we’re allowed to feel insecure, it’s all a part of being alive.”

“I’m the Captain of a starship. I’ve never been afraid of anything until now.”

Ava brushes a finger across Sara’s cheek, “This is about feelings and being real and that can be very scary, but it can’t stop us from wanting this, or each other, flaws and all.”

Sara is silent long enough for a smile to crease her lips, “You’re right about one thing. I do want this, and you. In fact, I think I wanted you from the first night we met in the bar.”

“You think? You’re not certain?”

Sara nods, the nervousness she was feeling about baring her soul subsiding as they ease back in to a comfortable space. “I was distracted by that silly vow or I would have asked you to come back to my place for a night cap.”

Ava laughs softly as her cheeks blush “I probably would have accepted. I was a bit intoxicated.”

The rest of Sara’s doubts fall away as instant warmth spreads through her. In this moment, sitting here talking with Ava, she knows she has found her soulmate.

“I guess we were lucky then.”

“Lucky?”

“Who knows what would have happened if we had just hooked up. We probably wouldn’t have talked much, and I probably would have missed out getting to know you, and probably wouldn’t be sitting here talking right now.”

“Yes, I guess when you put it that way.”

Ava’s gaze tracks to Sara’s lips as her tongue darts out to wet her own, and Sara can only imagine what Ava must be thinking. As it is, her own thoughts are scattered picturing what actually happened that night. Remembering Amanda in her bed effectively throws a mental bucket of cold water in Sara’s face.

Sara winches from the image and Ava picks up on it, “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

Now is as good a time as any to come clean about the whole Amanda situation. And even if Ava doesn’t care, Sara will feel better about telling the truth.

“Ava, I need to tell you something.” Ava settles in with a concerned amount of intensity, waiting for Sara’s next words. “That night… I ah… I may have had sex with Amanda.” Sara blurts it out like she’s ripping off a Band-Aid, ducking and squinting for added effect.

“You may have? You’re not sure?”

Ava’s tone is light, not accusing, and Sara takes another deep breath. There’s no turning back now.

“No, I did. But it was definitely a onetime thing. I’m not interested in her and I’ve already made it clear to her it won’t happen again.”

Sara’s not sure if her truthful admission will garner Ava’s respect or if she’ll think less of her for giving in to her primal needs, but she had to tell the truth.

“I see. Well, thank you for telling me, but you know you really didn’t need to that.”

Sara casually shrugs, hoping it masks the intense relief she feels. “I don’t want any secrets between us.”

It’s also a much better way for Ava to find out than the countless other possibilities, but she doesn’t share that worry with Ava.

“That explains her behavior. I assume she knows about us?”

Sara squints and slowly nods, “She saw us kissing in the Skywatch. I was going to tell her as soon as we got back to the Tower, but when I tried, she said she already knew.”

They’re silent and Sara waits for Ava to process the tiny bomb she just dropped.

Ava rolls her tongue over her bottom lip; Sara’s noticed her do it before and finds it unbelievably hot. “Is there anyone else? Any other competition I need to know about?”

Judging by her smirk, Ava is only partly serious and Sara chuckles. Then, with the proper amount of deliberation, tells her, “You are the only one I want,” before giving in to the relentless urge and leaning in for a kiss.

They part after a minute and Ava struggles to catch her breath as she asks, “You’re sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure. I want to be with you, however you will have me, I might add. Because this is our fate, we are destined to be together.”

It’s a bold statement and Sara hopes she’s not being presumptuous, but her heart is taking the lead this time, and it’s leading her right to Ava.

“Wow, I…”

“I know it probably sounds strange, but this is how I feel about you, about us.” Ava doesn’t reply and Sara instantly starts worrying that she’s said too much. “And it’s okay if you’re not in the same place, if you don’t feel that way too. I would understand.”

Ava rolls her tongue across her bottom lip again, this time gazing intently.

Sara can’t tell if she’s lost Ava, but if she has, at least she’ll know where they stand now.

“Sara.”

“I’d be okay if you want to take some time to think and…”

“Sara,” Ava interrupts again. “Stop talking and kiss me.”

****

It took Kara several minutes to calm Lena down once they returned to the royal chamber. After learning of the impending fate of New Earth and its human inhabitants, they’re all still in shock.

Alex refuses to accept anything the Queen and Petra have told them as she paces the small space, formulating a plan. “I’ve counted about a dozen guards so far. If we take them down and find the bridge, we can get a signal out to the Vanguard and stop this ridiculous plan of your Grandmother’s.”

Lena looks up from where she’s huddled in Kara’s arms, feeling the weight of her family’s total disregard for humans threatening to undo her, “Alex, you don’t know what you’re fighting here. The Fallen may appear slow and not overly aggressive, but I can assure you, they are formidable creatures. I’ve seen firsthand what happens when they are challenged.”

Maggie steps up next to Alex, “Lena’s right, babe, we’re still outnumbered and unarmed. The odds are stacked against us if we try anything now.” 

Alex pushes away from Maggie and resumes pacing, “Not entirely. We have Kara and her super strength.”

“Yes, but they suppressed her abilities. She couldn’t even break the restraints, remember?” Maggie reminds her.

Alex stops pacing long enough to bark, “Kara, are you still blocked?”

Kara faces her older sister, “No. I mean, I don’t think so. I haven’t really tested it.”

Alex points at a nearby chair, “Try.”

Even though they’re not biologically related, Kara would give her life for her adopted sibling, but even she thinks Alex’s plan to overtake the ship is not reasonable with the resources at hand.

“Alex, I don’t think—” Kara protests.

Lena stands, pressing her arms down to her sides to keep from shaking as she tells them, “I don’t believe we should do anything to upset my grandmother.”

“Well, of course you would say that.” Alex practically snarls, “Your race will be spared while they single-handedly aid in the destruction of mine.”

Lena takes in a sharp breath, hoping it will steady her nerves, but it doesn’t help. She barely knows Alex, but understands why she might not trust her right now. Even she can’t comprehend the notation that her grandmother is involved in something as horrendous as the elimination of the human race. The idea sickens her, and she wants to help them stop this murderous plan.

“That’s not why I’m disagreeing with you, Alex. You don’t know what you’re dealing with here.”

It’s the second time Lena has said as much and Kara steps in. “I agree with Lena. Alex, what if something goes wrong with your plan? We could all end up dead and that won’t save anyone.”

Alex glances at Maggie who seems to agree with the consensus before she resumes pacing, “Fine, but we have to warn Earth before it’s too late.”

Kara steps closer to Lena, taking her hand. Now that they have been intimate, their bond is stronger and the physical touch allows them an instant telepathic connection. The bond has given Kara an intimate understanding of Lena’s abilities, and she knows Lena can sense her thoughts even before she asks, “What if you used your ability to reach out? You could warn them.”

Kara’s raises her eyebrows with the implication and Lena bows her head.

“That would require a strong connection and a good bit of luck. I’m not sure that I can.”

“But you could try, right?”

Kara takes Lena’s other hand, connecting them in the very way Kara is implying as they virtually become one in mind and body.

Lena responds to the surge of energy being transmitted from Kara, “Well, yes, I suppose so, but I’d need to concentrate on one wave, one person.”

“What about J’onn or Sara?” Kara asks as she remains laser focused on Lena.

“I’m not sure I know them well enough. I—” Lena hesitates.

Alex stops pacing, not fully listening to their conversation until she hears Sara’s name. If anyone can stop this disaster from happening, she’s knows it would be Sara. “What are you two talking about?” She barks, startling Maggie, who reaches for Alex, attempting to calm her once again.

Kara doesn’t take her gaze from Lena’s. Instead she steps closer to her lover and asks, “Is it alright if I tell them?”

Lena’s gaze stays steadfast on Kara’s and she nods before Kara turns to her sister. “Lena has special abilities.”

Alex crosses her arms and glares, “Kara, what are you talking about?”

Maggie moves to Alex and touches her arm, “Alex, let them explain.”

Maggie’s attempts are finally successful and Alex slumps in a nearby chair, partly from fatigue and partly from the frustration of realizing their imminent defeat.

“Lena, as an Awoken, has certain abilities that… Well, she can communicate with her mind and…”

“Really?” Alex interrupts, “her mind? What kind of ridiculous ability is that?!”

“I hardly think this is the time for insults.” Lena scoffs and Kara glares at her sister.

“Are you two serious right now? The fate of an entire planet and the human race are at stake and you want Lena to send a message through space WITH HER MIND?!”

“Babe,” Maggie interrupts, practically scolding, “let her finish.”

“Alex, I know what this sounds like, but it’s real.” Kara continues, “We’ve used it during… Well, let’s just say that I’ve experienced it personally.”

“Kara! Are you talking about sex right now?” Alex exclaims as she covers her ears.

“It’s not just for that,” Lena interjects, as embarrassed as the others seem. “It can be used anytime. Although, to be honest, I’m not sure if I am strong enough to reach anyone that far away.”

“I can’t believe this.” Alex sighs and Maggie squeezes her arm.

Kara turns to face Lena again, “Lena, I know you want to help. I’ve felt your strength. I know you can do this.” Lena drops her head and Kara brings her gaze up with a finger to Lena’s chin. “My Love, what if this is the only way to save New Earth?”

Lena wavers. She’s never been called on to use her abilities for something as important as this. But she can’t deny the love and support she sees in Kara’s sweet blue eyes, and if it works, she will have helped save an entire race and an entire planet.

“I’m afraid my strength alone would not be enough.”

“Could you draw what you need if we all joined in?” Maggie asks.

Lena locks onto Kara’s gaze, intertwining their fingers and gripping Kara’s hands tightly as a wave of warmth washes over both of them. Without speaking Lena tells her, “ _I’m willing to try, for you my darling_.”

Kara smiles, basking in the warmth of their encounter, then kisses Lena. “ _Thank you_.”

Alex is watching with stern skepticism, “We’re wasting time on this nonsense.”

“Alex, it’s not nonsense,” Kara defends.

“Maybe, Lena could show Alex how it works?” Maggie suggests.

Kara looks back at Lena. Their hands still locked, the telepathic bond still present, _“Would you mind? I know she’ll accept it better if she experiences it for herself. She’s a good person, and she just wants to save Earth.”_

_“I know my darling. I know she’s trying to save her planet, but this will only work if she doesn’t fight me. She must relax and give in.”_

Kara nods, turning to her sister, “Alex?”

“Come on babe, what’s the harm in trying?” Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand and pulls her closer to Kara and Lena.

Alex finally gives in and reaches for Lena and Kara’s extended hands as the circle of two grows to four. Warmth quickly washes over them and Lena feels the surge from the additions. This is the most powerful she’s ever felt and briefly wonders if this is what it’s like to be Queen, drawing energy from her subjects as her grandmother often has. Her mother would say with great power comes great responsibility, and now she realizes why some rulers might make the wrong decisions while yielding so much power, but Lena never wants to be that kind of ruler. 

***

They agreed that Sara would share her concerns about the Awoken with J’onn and she’s on her way to find him while Ava heads to the hangar to check on the _Legend_. They plan to leave the Tower within the hour. Sara hopes their captors aren’t out of range for the ship to detect Alex and Kara’s bio-signatures. The unavoidable delay in waiting on Gideon to be repaired set them back a day, but the AI’s ability is invaluable. Without it, searching for Sara’s family in the vastness of space would be practically impossible.

Sargent Roberts hastily exits Commander J’onzz’s office, nearly knocking Sara over as she enters the chamber without asking permission. Something is clearly wrong as she finds her commander slumped over, head in hands and motionless as she approaches.

“J’onn?”

He doesn’t respond, and Sara wonders if he’s injured. Taking a step closer, she hears him breathing deeply, but he doesn’t appear to be in distress.

He finally raises his head. “Sara, you’re here.”

His gaze is distant, almost as if he’s looking right through her and Sara’s heart sinks in her chest.

“Yes, I’m here. Why? What’s going on?”

“I’m afraid I’ve made a critical error in judgement. This is my fault.” J’onn buries his face in the palms of his hands again, and Sara thinks he might be sobbing.

“J’onn, what is your fault? Talk to me.”

J’onn is reluctant to make eye contact. Instead, he keeps his head hung low while wringing his hands and calmly tells Sara, “We just discovered the peace agreement was a ruse. The Queen of the Awoken colluded with Ghul in a scheme to take over the city. They planned the evacuation of the Reef as a way for the Awoken army to infiltrate our defenses. They plan to overpower us and lower the shield, giving Ghul full access to the entire city.”

“What?”

“Sara, they intend to eliminate all humans.”

Sara’s face feels hot as the anger she’s been keeping at bay finally rushes to the surface. Through clenched jaw she asks, “How did you find out?”

“Roberts overheard a conversation on comms between Commander Zavala and the Queen. When I confronted Zavala, he didn’t hesitate to tell me everything, and when I attempted to subdue him, he knocked me unconscious and disappeared.”

“Where is he?”

“Sara, he’s gone. I’ve sent guards to search for him, but if he’s already in the hangar…”

Sara practically laughs, “Well, my gut was right.”

J’onn regards her for a moment before asking, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve had my doubts about the Awoken. I hate that it’s true, believe me, but I’ve never trusted them.”

“If only I had those instincts, we would not be in this situation.”

“J’onn, how could you know? You’ve been working with the Queen for decades. She was an expert at gaining your trust, and there’s no telling how long they’ve been planning this. You can’t blame yourself.”

J’onn exhales deeply as his shoulders visibly relax. “You may be right, but it’s irrelevant now. The damage is done. The first round of Awoken troops has already landed. It won’t be long before the second group arrives. In those numbers, they will easily overrun our forces. I’m afraid we can’t fight them this time, Sara. It’s over.”

J’onn is correct. The war has taken a toll on the inhabitants of New Earth. The number of Vanguard solders has dwindled; their forces spread thin, many even dispatched to other planets in an effort to keep the entire universe from falling to Ghul. But Sara is not about to let this happen to her home.

“J’onn, we can’t quit. We can hold them off. You have enough soldiers here and we will rally the citizens.”

“The citizens aren’t soldiers. They don’t even have weapons. We’ve never predicted a breach like this. We’ve always assumed we were safe inside these walls.” J’onn rubs his face and Sara now understands he must be in pain from the blow delivered by Zavala. “How could I have been so irresponsible!”

Sara suspected the Awoken abducted Lena and the others, but knowing that Commander Zavala betrayed the Vanguard only fuels her already burning rage. This is unacceptable. She just found the one person she wants to spend the rest of her life with. The world can’t end, not like this. They can let Ghul win.

“We have to defend the city, J’onn. We have to warn everyone. We’ll go door to door handing out weapons if needed, but I’m not losing my home, not today.”

Sara’s fervent desire for life appears to inspire J’onn to crawl out of his pit of hopelessness. “Perhaps you are right, Sara. We should try.” Jumping to his feet, “I’ll rally the soldiers and have them round up every available weapon. If we can stop them from dropping the shields, we just might have a chance.”

“Commander Zavala.” Speaking his name causes a burn of acid in Sara’s throat.

“I’ll take care of it.” J’onn assures as she heads for the door. “Where are you going?”

“You don’t need me here, you have plenty of help. I’m going to find Alex and the others.”

“Sara, be careful.”

It’s more of a plea than an order. They’ve known each other for a very long time and have been in dire situations before. They treat each time as if it was their last, and this is no different. The impending threat to their survival is real, and it’s here, and Sara has every faith that J’onn will do whatever it takes to save their city.

With a curt nod Sara tells him, “Just get the Awoken under control and stop the transport freighters from bringing any more of them here. I’ll send word when I find Alex and the others.”

***

After spending the last few hours with Sara, Ava replays their frank conversations as she heads towards the hangar. Sara seems to have realized what and who she wants. Ava thinks she knows what she wants too; all that is left is to get to know each other on a deeper level. Ava is on board for that too.

Life on the moon was challenging, both intellectually and often physically. Ava had given up on the notation she would ever find love there, but she felt it was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of working to help preserve humanity. Perhaps Sara’s theory that their meeting was an act of fate is true. Even though Ava tends not to believe things that can’t be scientifically explained, her feelings for Sara are real and completely unexpected in a way that has her willing to suspend all logical analysis and follow her heart. It’s new and wonderful and she feels a warmth and happiness that she doesn’t need to explain, it just _is_.

The hangar is buzzing with activity. The first wave of Awoken are disembarking from the docked freighter, it’s enormous size a true site to behold, and Ava pauses taking in the wonder of it all. She’s seen large ships pass overheard from her station on the Moon but has never been this close to one. She’s still in awe of the intelligence of their human ancestors. It’s taken nearly 700 years for humanity to learn how to travel to deep space and thrive on plants other than Earth, but this will always be Sara’s home and Ava can’t wait to explore it with her.

She pauses a second longer before walking up the _Legend’s_ ramp, leaving the flood of new arrivals behind. The smaller ship feels insignificant in comparison, but Ava is fully aware of its importance. Sara has been very clear about her intentions to find her family no matter what J’onn and the Vanguard have to say about it, and Ava is all in with that too. 

The doors to the bridge slide open and Ava enters. The AI greets her immediately and Ava’s eyes track to the only other human on the ship.

“Amanda, I mean Sargent Holliday. I… I wasn’t expecting you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Feel free to shout at me on Twitter @imanerdybutch


End file.
